Would you change our lives ?
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Summer et Winter ont survécu à la bataille qui a fait rage dans leur ville. Elles font la rencontre des Avengers. Comment des filles normales peuvent-elle avoir autant de chance ? Vous avez dit normales ?
1. Chapter 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

_Winter_ : Cette fiction est partie d'un cours de sport où Summer et moi parlions d'un de nos films préféré : Avengers. On connait toutes nos scènes préférées par coeur et Summer a lancé une idée : « Et si on écrivait une fiction à deux ? ». Et nous voilà partie dans cette fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Bisous tout pleins.

* * *

**Une rencontre inattendue **_  
_

_Winter Smith_

La bataille semblait avoir cessé depuis un moment. Je n'entendais plus rien à part la respiration calme et profonde de Summer qui avait fini par s'endormir après son grand instant de panique. Sa tête reposait sagement sur mes genoux repliés et je lui caressais les cheveux pour tenter de calmer le flot de questions dans ma tête : « Comment allons-nous sortir de là ? Quand allons-nous sortir de là ? Comment vont nos parents ? Combien de temps arriverons-nous à tenir ici ? ». Après l'éboulement de notre immeuble, Summer et moi nous étions retrouvés coincées sous une plaque de béton beaucoup trop lourde pour nous. Nous pouvions à peine tenir assises et Summer avait réussi à trouver une position à peu près confortable, roulée en boule, dans ce petit espace. Depuis nous attendions que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de là mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était aventuré près d'ici et la rue semblait déserte. La lumière qui filtrait à travers le trou que nous avions réussi à percer pour laisser entrer l'air, passait doucement à l'orangé et m'indiquait que le nuit commençait à tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? soupirai-je pour moi-même. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'entendis des bruits de pas foulants les gravats. Je secouai Summer par l'épaule, gagnée par un sursaut d'espoir.

« Summer, réveille-toi ! Il y a quelqu'un. Allez debout ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !

- Quewa ? me répondit elle de sa voix ensommeillée.

- J'avais oublié que t'étais pas du matin... Quelqu'un. Dehors. Sauver. Nous. »

Elle me lança un regard flou avant de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprise et de finalement les écarquiller. Alléluia ! Elle s'était enfin réveillée ! Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle émergeait aussi vite... Elle se redressa mais se cogna la tête au "plafond". Elle se massa le haut du crâne avant de se mettre à crier, la bouche près de l'ouverture.

« Hey ! On est là ! Quelqu'un ! S'il-vous-plaît ! »

Les pas se rapprochèrent en accélérant et un œil bleu apparut bientôt à travers notre arrivée d'air. Une main passa et agrandit l'ouverture. Nous pûmes voir le visage de notre sauveur. Et quel visage ! Je devais rêver... Je n'osais pas y croire et pourtant... Steven Rogers alias Captain America se tenait devant nous. Summer et moi étions des inconditionnelles des super-héros et je devais avouer que j'avais toujours eu un faible pour Captain America alors qu'elle préférait de loin Iron Man. Je le croyais gelé, endormi pour toujours au fond de l'océan... Il nous sourit et mon cœur loupa un battement. OhmonDieu...

« Vous allez bien les filles ?

- O... oui on... on va bien maintenant... Euh, on allait bien avant, hein ! »

Je perdais absolument tous mes moyens. Il regardait le bloc et semblait se demander comment il allait déplacer ça. Il avait un sourcil froncé et se grattait le menton. Savait-il seulement à quel point il pouvait être sexy comme ça ?... Mais à quoi je pensais ?! Je giflai mentalement. Fichue puberté ! Je lançai un regard à mon amie d'enfance qui... semblait se taper le bug du siècle. Elle avait la totale : yeux de poisson, bouche ouverte et légèrement bavante et pour couronner le tout elle baragouinait une suite de sons incompréhensibles. Je décidai de la réveiller pour lui éviter la honte auprès d'un de nos idoles qui se grattait toujours le menton.

« Sum' débug, lui dis-je en agitant la main devant ses yeux. Tu fais peur là chérie, insistai-je. Oh, Summer Prev...

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! »

Mes tympans... Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Comment pouvait-elle emmètre un son pareil, bon sang ?! Le Captain s'était bouché les oreilles et la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Je lui fis une petite moue d'excuses tout en maintenant ma main fermement collée à celle de ma meilleure amie. Il me sourit et une nuée de papillon prit son envol dans mon estomac... Beurk ! Ce que ça pouvait faire neu-neu ce genre d'expressions !

« Je ne pourrai pas soulever ce bloc seul sans vous blesser. Je vais chercher quelqu'un, je reviens vite.

- Oui, d'accord, répondis-je un peu déçue qu'il parte.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, lança-t-il en tournant les talons. »

Il disparu bientôt de mon champs de vision. Je décollai lentement ma main du visage de mon amie qui me regardait l'air de se demander pourquoi je l'avait bâillonnée comme ça.

« Non mais t'es complètement folle, m'écriai-je. Pourquoi t'as hurlé comme ça ?!

- Mais c'est Captain America !

- Et c'est une raison pour le rendre sourd ? lui demandai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour tenter de garder mon calme. »

Elle fit sa lèvre boudeuse et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui en vouloir... Je la pris dans mes bras et nous attendîmes notre héros. Il mit un certain temps à revenir et Summer commença à s'inquiéter. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour la rassurer.

« Il va revenir. C'est Captain America : il ne peut rien lui arriver, lui dis-je »

Du moins je l'espérais... La terre se mis soudainement à trembler et je sentis Sum' resserrer son étreinte autours de ma taille. Les secousses devenaient de plus en plus forte et je devinai que la chose qui les provoquait était en train de se rapprocher. Un cri de bête retentit et nous fit sursauter et Summer se mit à trembler. Je n'en menait pas large de mon côté mais je me devais de rester forte. J'étais l'ainée – d'un mois certes mais dans notre cas ça changeait tout. Un masse verdâtre atterrit devant nous avec perte en fracas. Rectification : c'était une montagne verte. Cette montagne avait quelque chose d'humain mais restait terrifiante. Il respirait fort, bavait et semblait attendre quelque chose. Rassemblant mon courage je tentait de lui parler.

« Euh... Bonjour.

- Uh ? me répondit-il en se baissant à ma hauteur et en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous aider à sortir de la s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Gneuh... »

Il se redressa et tendit la main vers nous. Il souleva le bloc de béton comme s'il ne pesait rien et le jeta à plusieurs mètres de là où nous nous trouvions. Sum' tira sur mon t-shirt pour attirer mon attention.

« Winter, c'est Hulk, chuchota-t-elle. »

Je savais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose. Quelqu'un se rapprocha en courant et s'arrêta, attelant, à côté de Hulk. Captain America lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre. Heureusement que tu les as trouvées. Vous allez bien ? nous demanda-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

- Ça fait deux fois que vous nous demandez ça aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je un peu sèchement. »

Saleté de timidité... Il ne parut pas s'en formaliser et nous aida à nous sortir de notre trou. Il aida Summer puis vint mon tour je tentai de me lever seule et... me vautrai lamentablement. Ma cheville me faisait un mal de chien et je ne pouvais pas tenir debout. Je restais par terre à me maudire et à ruminer ma honte : je venais de m'étaler comme une crêpe devant un de mes idoles – mais je ne lui dirai JAMAIS. Je vis deux pieds bleus apparaître devant moi et dans mains m'attrapèrent sous les aisselles pour me soulever. Je me retrouvai en un rien de temps dans les bras du grand – sens propre et figuré – Steven Rogers qui me portait comme une princesse. Sans me demander mon avis il se mit en marche, Summer à sa suite. Hulk sauta sur un immeuble et disparu dans un autre bond phénoménal. Je tentais de me libérer mais c'était peine perdue...

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé... Je vais bien... Je vous assure...

- Vous êtes blessée à la cheville mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher. Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Mais les hôpitaux doivent être bondés... Et puis si vous débarquez dans un hôpital tous les gens vont vous sauter dessus. Invasion alien ou pas, vous restez Captain America. Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez là d'ailleurs ?

- Secret défense, me répondit-il. Cela dit, vous avez raison pour l'hôpital. Je vais vous mener à notre base.

- Votre base ? intervint mon amie, les yeux brillants.

- Oui. C'est la tour là-bas, lui dit-il en lui montrant la Tour Stark du menton. »

LA TOUR STARK ?! Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux... Quelque chose grésilla à son oreille. Une oreillette.

« Oui, Hawkeye . Tu pourrais nous envoyer un vaisseau ? J'ai une jeune fille blessée et son amie qui sont apparemment seules et je compte les ramener à la tour.

- …

- Je discuterai avec lui. Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser seules la nuit. Elle ne peut même plus se lever.

- …

- Merci. »

La communication se coupa et il se tourna vers nous en souriant. Je priais – sans y croire – qu'il n'entende pas mon cœur battre à toute allure.

« On va nous envoyer un véhicule. Il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. »

En effet : une sorte de mini-avion de chasse se posa à quelques mètre de nous et la vitre sur le dessus – je n'avais aucune idée du nom que ça pouvait porter – s'ouvrit, laissant voir assez de place pour nous trois. Il me déposa avec mille précautions à l'intérieur de l'appareil et aida Summer à monter à son tour. Il prit place aux commandes et nous nous élevâmes au dessus des immeubles en ruines. Le voyage dura moins d'une minutes et nous nous posâmes sur l'héliport de la Tour Stark.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé vos noms, nous fit remarquer notre sauveur.

- Je suis Winter Smith, lui répondis-je tandis que ma meilleure amie, qui avait sauté de l'avion, courrait vers l'intérieur de la tour. Et la fille qui ne va pas tarder à provoquer une catastrophe s'appelle Summer Prevent. Enchantée, finis-je un peu ironiquement en lui tendant la main. »

* * *

_Summer Prevent_

Alors là, j'étais en pleine crise. Pourquoi ?! On venait de se faire inviter à la Tour Stark, nom d'un chien ! Je suis FAN de Tony Stark ! En même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas compris en me voyant débouler comme une dingue dans la tour. Je crois que les personnes présentes se sont tapées un gros bug. Dans le genre : « Depuis quand on fait asile, déjà ?! ». Mais moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour LUI. LUI, le milliardaire-playboy-philanthrope – auto-proclamé. LUI, le plus grand génie de la planète. LUI qui, une fois le choc passé, me fit un sourire surpris en me tendant la main.

« Tony Stark, ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il. »

Et, bien entendu – fichue sensibilité – je ne pus que répondre :

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIH ! »

Et je perdis la boule. En gros ? Je me mis à courir dans tous les sens comme une dégénérée – si je ne suis pas folle ? Le jury délibère. Tony essaya bien de m'avertir de quelque chose mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Résultat ? Il y eut un retentissant « Zwip, BAM ! » et je me retrouvai étalée par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Steve Rogers, en bon petit soldat galant, fut le seul à retenir son rire – merci la solidarité – et s'approcha de de moi d'un air un minimum soucieux de ma santé.

« Tout va bien mademoiselle Prevent ?

- Laissez, intervint Winter qui arrivait en boitillant. Elle à l'habitude. »

Mon amie, dans un équilibre très approximatif, me pris par en dessous des bras et m'aida à me relever.

« Bobo la tête, marmonnai-je, retenant des larmes de douleur – et de honte aussi.

- Je sais, je sais, dit Winter en me tapotant l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- Oui, euh... tenta Tony entre deux hoquets. J'aurais dû vous dire que Jarvis avait essayé de... de passer la serpillière.

- "Essayé", c'est le mot, monsieur, lui répondit une voix venant du plafond. »

Apparemment, ce fut la goutte de trop pour Clint Barton, qui, quittant son sérieux naturel, éclata d'un rire bruyant et ridicule, qui – merci ! – détourna de moi l'attention des autres héros. Pendant que Steve haussait les sourcils et que Tony et le docteur Banner se payaient la tête du célèbre archer, Black Widow s'approcha de Winter et moi.

« Et vos parents ? demanda-t-elle. Vous savez où ils sont ? »

Notre sourire s'effaça. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de nos familles.

« Portés disparus, déclarai-je, la mine sombre. »

Natasha Roumanoff eut un air navré.

« Je suppose que M. Stark ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous restiez un peu... »

Mon cœur fit un bond. Je regardai Winter, qui avait la même expression que moi, à peu de choses près. La réponse de Tony nous acheva.

« Qui, elles ?! Si c'est pour se taper des délires comme ça souvent, je signe le contrat d'adoption ! »

Alors mon amie d'enfance et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de pousser en choeur un « Yes » de victoire avant de nous taper dans les mains. Quoi ? Un séjour dans la Tour Stark, avec des beaux gosses célébrissimes à chaque coin de couloir ! Elle était pas belle, la vie de rescapées ? Non pas que mes parents m'étaient sortis de la tête... Mais autant profiter de l'intant présent, non ? Le cœur de Winter et le mien répondaient parfaitement à cette question. Heureusement que les appartements étaient restés intacts. Quel gâchis ça aurait été ! De pures merveilles ! Winter et moi, on fut logées comme des princesses. Une chambre immense, avec un escalier de trois marches descendant vers un gigantesque lit à baldaquin rond.

« Pince moi ! murmura Winter. »

Je ne me fis pas prier.

« Aie ! Oooh, je rêve pas !

- Moi non plus ! Bredouillai-je.

- ALLELUIA ! fîmes-nous en chœur, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter Natasha. »

On allait contaminer les garçons, ou eux le feraient, semblait-elle penser. Aussi m'empressai-je de la rassurer en lui faisant les yeux du Chat Potté.

« Vous en faites pas, on sera sages comme des images !

- Ouais... fit la femme, suspicieuse. »

Y'avait de quoi l'être. Moi ? Sage comme une image ?... Même pas en rêve ! Juste le temps de prendre mes marques et c'était parti pour la visite !

Dix minutes plus tard, tandis que Natasha posait une attelle à la cheville de Winter – qui avait une entorse – je hurlai le prénom de mon amie.

« WINTEEEEEEEEEER !

- Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! questionna Winter avec une voix légèrement... blasée.

- Une découverte !

- Quoi ?!

- Y'A UNE PISCINE INTERIEURE !

- Je veux voir ! »

Mon amie se leva de la moitié de sofa sur laquelle elle était étendue et boitilla tant bien que mal jusqu'à la paire de béquilles appuyée au mur. Je tapai impatiemment du pied lorsqu'elle saisit enfin les fameuses béquilles. Il lui fallut un autre temps pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Tic, tac, faisait l'aiguille des secondes de ma montre.

« Où ?! me demanda-t-elle avidement.

- Suis moi ! m'exclamai-je avant de partir en courant. »

Arrivée au bout du couloir, je me retournai... pour constater avec grand agacement que Winter n'avait pas fait trois mètres.

« Ah oui ! ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin. Elle fait aussi jacuzzi ! »

Bingo. Mon amie me passa sous le nez comme une fusée. Comme quoi, il suffisait de trouver la bonne motivation !

Après trois bonnes heures de baignade, Winter et moi tombâmes d'accord : la vie à la tour s'apparentait à un rêve.

« Manquerait plus que l'autre, là...le beau blond avec le marteau, qu'on a aperçu durant la bataille pour que la vie soit parfaite, pas vrai, Winter ? dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Arrête, moi j'ai Captain America ça me suffit !

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu le trouvais moche, l'autre ?!

- Non !

- Tu bavais en le voyant !

- C'est pas vrai ! rougit-elle

- J'ai la preuve en photo !

- Efface cette horreur tout de suite !

- Dites, les filles ! retentit alors, provenant de l'autre côté de la porte du vestiaire, la voix de Stark. Moi aussi, j'ai failli mourir, alors est-ce que je pourrai profiter un peu de ma piscine, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, oui, on sort ! lui répondit Winter avant d'ajouter à mon adresse : avant qu'il ne pique une crise de ''je veux ma piscine!''. »

Aussi Stark se demanda pourquoi je pleurais de rire en sortant du vestiaire. Il l'avait bien cherché, aussi ! On ne dérange pas deux commères en pleine conversation ! Alors que nous retournions vers l'ex-salon, nous croisâmes Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton en pleine conversation. J'attendis d'être sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus m'entendre avant de me tourner vers Winter.

« Ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !

- Ah ? Ouais. Il fait un peu vieux pour elle, mais à part ça...

- Mais enfin, l'amour n'a pas d'âge!

- ... Okay, si tu veux...

- Dis, tu crois pas qu'on devrait...hum...leur faciliter la tâche ?

- ...Tu veux dire leur rendre la vie infernale ? »

A ce que dit Winter, un sourire diabolique s'ancra sur mes lèvres.

« Suis-je devenue si prévisible ?

- Sum', tu fais peur, là...

- Oui, je vais les pister, les traquer, noter toutes leurs petites manies, et enfin passer à l'action pour que la magie opère !

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

- ...

- Win' ?

- ...

- Winter ?

- NATASHA ! hurla soudain mon amie. Je vous conseille vivement d'engager un très bon garde du corps !

- WIN' !

- Votre santé est en danger ! continua-t-elle

- WINTER!

- Quoi ? Pendant que tu sors des âneries, moi, au moins, je sauve des vies!

- En ce moment, c'est la tienne qui est menacée... et ça t'y peux pas grand chose...

- … Des menaces de mort ?

- Pire.

- HELP ! s'écria mon amie en partant à toute vitesse... enfin aussi vite que le permettait l'emploi des béquilles.

- WINTER SMITH JE VAIS TE TUER ! m'exclamai-je en partant à sa poursuite... à cloche-pied – quoi ?! Fallait bien être équitable, non ?! »

* * *

_Winter_ : Alors voilà notre premier chapitre. Vous l'aurez compris : les deux Pov ne sont pas écrits par la même personne. Des questions ? Des reviews ? N'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapter 2 : Deux fois plus de problèmes

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

_Summer_ : Salut ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de notre fiction, à Winter et à moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laisssez moi vous dire que Winter aura encore une fois du fil à retordre...qui sera le plus difficile à dresser ? Moi ? Ou Stark ?

* * *

**Stark + Summer = Deux fois plus de problèmes**

_Summer Prevent_

Le lendemain matin, à peine levée, j'étais déjà en pleine crise. Pourquoi? Hum... premièrement, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis flûtiste. Je sais, c'est bizarre. La flûte, c'est assez relaxant, alors que moi, je suis stressée en permanence. Or, je venais juste de me rendre compte que NON, ma flûte n'avait pas échappé à l'éboulement de notre immeuble. En fait, je m'en étais rendue compte en déclarant haut et fort le souhait de faire mon entraînement journalier. Alors Winter m'avait rappelé d'une manière des plus délicates que ça risquait d'être un peu compliqué :

« Écoute, on aimerait tous que tu puisse jouer, et par la même occasion nous éviter ta crise d'hystérie, mais ta flûte n'a pas fait exception aux nombre de victimes, j'en ai peur. »

Vous devez à peu près vous imaginer ma réaction lorsque je compris. En gros :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOON ! »

Les autres occupants de la tour sont bien vite arrivés à leur tour, réveillés par ma douce voix, en me lançant un regard noir. Mais ils espéraient que je réagirais comment ?! En fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, je faisais les cent pas en criant à l'injustice. Aussi finirent-ils par s'inquiéter, ne faisant plus attention à Winter, qui se lamentait dans son coin.

« … Summer ? me demanda Natasha. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, un GROS ! répondis-je, rouge comme une tomate.

- Gros comme quoi?voulut savoir Steve.

- GROS COMME UN IMMEUBLE EN RUINES !

- Ah, ben dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire qu'on a plus d'un problème de ce genre, répliqua Tony. En fait...la moitié de New-York est en ruines.

- MAIS JE ME FICHE DE LA MOITIÉ DE NEW-YORK ! avais-je hurlé.

- … Alors c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Clint. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il venait d'amorcer une bombe, là.

« MA FLUTE ! MA FLUTE EST ENFOUIE SOUS L'IMMEUBLE! MA FLUTE JE VEUX MA FLUTE !

- En fait, intervint Winter. C'est le seul truc capable de lui faire garder un minimum son calme : sa flûte. »

L'assemblée des héros échangea un regard entendu.

« Bon, me demanda Tony. Ça coûte combien, une flûte ?

- ... Mille deux-cents euros ? répondis-je.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama Tony. JARVIS !

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Commande moi une flûte... »

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

« … Tube argent ? répondis-je, sidérée.

- Une flûte tube argent via internet. Et je veux qu'elle me soit livrée dans deux heures au plus tard, dussent-ils venir en hélicoptère ! »

Le milliardaire se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Voilà ! Le problème est réglé ! On peut retourner dormir ?

- Uh ? dis-je, incapable de répondre autre chose.

- Okay! Allez, tout le monde au lit ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la salle comme si de rien était. »

Alors que le reste des héros le suivait en soupirant, je me tournai vers Winter, la bouche grande ouverte. Cette dernière consentit finalement à lever les yeux de son magazine people pour me regarder.

« Dis, rassure moi, demanda-t-elle, tu es encore capable d'attendre deux heures sans piquer de crise de folie ?

- … J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

- Bon ! fit Winter en refermant son magazine et en le jetant sur la table. On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Et si on allait faire les boutiques ?! Proposai-je.

- …

- Quoi?

- C'est pas pour te froisser, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui, à peu près toutes les boutiques de New-York afficheront fermé.

- Pourquoi, on est dimanche ? Demandai-je.

- …

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Summer, Stark vient juste de dire que la moitié de New-York était en ruines !

- Ah oui !... Mais c'est génial !

- Tu peux répéter ? bredouilla Winter.

- Si les magasins de New-York sont en ruines, y'aura sans doutes des tas de liquidations !

- …

- Tu sais, comme les liquidations avant travaux ! conclus-je.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- D'avoir des bonnes idées comme ça ? Non, en fait ça vient naturellement... »

A ma grande frustration, mon amie grogna avant de se taper fortement la tête contre la table. Bon. Ben si j'avais pas compris, ça voulait dire ''laisse tomber les boutiques pour aujourd'hui''.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu propose, aussi ?! m'écriai-je avant de partir à grands pas.

- Et le pire c'est que tu sors des énormités sans même t'en rendre compte. C'est accablant. »

Plus tard dans la journée, il fut convenu qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à faire dans les alentours. Aussi m'occupai-je avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Et quoi de mieux qu'un Stark en manque de mauvais coups pour s'amuser un peu ? Le matin, il avait dû partir à l'aéroport pour chercher miss Potts, sa secrétaire – et fiancée, accessoirement. Mais l'après-midi, il s'avéra qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. Aussi profitai-je de l'occasion. Tout d'abord, nous avions remplacé le café se trouvant dans la machine par de l'eau de vaisselle. Nous avions également coupé l'eau chaude. Mis des scarabées dans les affaires de Clint Barton. Recolorée la garde robe de Natasha en rose bonbon. Mélangé tous les produits chimiques du docteur Banner. Et LA, nous étions sur notre coup de maître. Une idée de génie qui – non vous n'hallucinez pas – venait de moi. Pourtant, c'était un coup classique. Mais, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Tony, il avait toujours montré une grande efficacité. Nous avions trouvé, bien caché quelque-part, un pot de peinture jaune canari. Etant donné que Tony affirma qu'il cherchait depuis des mois un prétexte pour _gaspiller_cette horreur innommable, nous tombâmes d'accord. Ainsi nous étions là, en embuscade derrière la table du salon, observant avec jubilation le pot de peinture en équilibre au dessus de la porte entrouverte. Ne restait plus qu'une seule étape avant l'apothéose. Je composai sur mon portable le numéro de Winter.

« … Allo, Winter ? Dis, tu pourrais venir voir dans le salon ? Tony et moi on a trouvé un truc, on aimerait ton avis... »

En entendant la réponse de mon amie, je me tournai vers mon complice et formai sur mes lèvres la phrase :

« On a trouvé quoi ? »

Tony réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Un vin apparemment excellent dont Summer et moi hésitons sur la date : 1887 ou 1898 ? »

Winter nous répondit sèchement qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en vins, et que moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Comment tu peux savoir ?! m'insurgeai-je. »

J'attendis sa réponse avant de soupirer.

« Oui, je sais bien que je n'en ai même jamais bu.

- Même pas une goutte ?! s'exclama Tony, indigné.

- Chuuuuut ! lui intimai-je. Oui ? Oh, tu veux bien venir voir ?... Parce-que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Enfin... euh... à tout de suite ! »

Je raccrochai, et tapai dans la main de Tony, qui se frotta les mains, impatient de voir arriver notre victime. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Déjà ?! m'étonnai-je. »

Le coup réussit. Le pot de peinture déversa son contenu sur la tête de la victime. Nous criâmes à la victoire... avant de nous rendre compte avec effroi que nous nous étions trompé de victime. Si vous reprenez notre manœuvre depuis le début, vous aurez alors acquis toute la méthode nécessaire à transformer un Steve Rogers en Titi le canari. Le héros ne semblait d'ailleurs pas ravi du tout. Je me plaquai une main contre la bouche.

« Je vous cherchais,articula Captain America, pour trouver peut-être une réponse au fait que la douche ait été glaciale. Et _vous osez_en rajouter une couche ?

- Alerte, me murmura Tony à l'oreille. Il a sa tête des mauvais jours. C'est jamais bon signe. »

Et, comme si ils avaient calculé leur coup, Winter arriva comme une fleur, s'excusant de son retard – elle se trouvait quatre étages au dessus . Avant de remarquer Steve. Et de pousser une exclamation horrifiée en se plaquant les mains contre la bouche.

« Vous... avez pas fait... _ça_ ?! bredouilla-t-elle à notre adresse.

- Mais c'est pas notre faute ! protestai-je. Au départ, c'était censé être toi, la victime ! »

Mauvaise manip'. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se surprend à chercher le bouton ''retour en arrière''. Mais comme aucune télécommande ne peut s'occuper de ces problèmes là...

« Summer...

- Euh... et sinon, on parlait de quoi ?

- Tony... grogna Steve sur le même ton que Winter.

- Et si on filait ? me proposa mon complice.

- Avec joie, lui répondis-je. »

Et nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

_Winter Smith_

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais pourtant l'habitude des mauvaises blagues de Summer. Étant sa meilleure amie depuis notre plus tendre enfance, j'en avais souvent fait les frais et je l'avais aussi aidée parfois... Mais là ! Son esprit diabolique avait été décuplé par la présence de Tony. Natasha avait raison de s'inquiéter... J'échangeai un regard avec Steve et nous nous lançâmes à la poursuite des deux complices... Enfin, Steve leur courrait après et moi je l'encourageais à distance. Pas ma faute : vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un rattraper Tony Stark avec des béquilles vous ?! Tout à coup je me stoppai et appelai Steve qui revint vers moi en me demandant si ça allait.

« Oui, oui vous en faites pas. J'ai juste trouvé une idée géniale. Mais avant ça il faut vous enlever cette peinture des cheveux et des sourcils sinon ils vont rester jaune canari...

-Alors on va aller rallumer l'eau chaude. Je ne supporterai pas une seconde douche froide.

-D'accord, partez devant, on à qu'à se rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

-Laquelle ? questionna-t-il.

-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y autant de salles de bains que de gens ici, murmurai-je pour moi-même Ben dans la votre. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour monter quatre étages là, ajoutai-je en levant mon pied.

-Je comprends. »

Il partit vers la pièce où se trouvait le ballon d'eau chaude tandis que je prenais là direction de la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée à la sale d'eau – qui n'était pas bien loin – je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, sortis mon téléphone de la poche de mon short et commençai à taper un SMS.

From : Winter Smith

To : Peper Potts

Tony est vraiment déchainé

aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il

a grand besoin de vous voir

Miss Potts.

Amitiés,

Winter Smith.

Et le tour était joué. La seule personne à avoir une quelconque influence sur Tony Stark n'était autre que sa fiancée. Elle m'avait donné son numéro quand elle avait mangé ici ce midi en me disant que si jamais Tony nous posait trop de problèmes je n'avais pas à hésiter. Le robinet à côté de moi fit une sorte de pshit un peu bizarre. Le capitaine Rogers devait avoir trouvé comment remettre l'eau chaude. Il entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

« Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver dans cette tour... s'excusa-t-il.

-Ça me rassure : je ne suis donc pas la seule, lui répondis-je en souriant. »

Je décalai mes fesses sur le rebord où je me trouvais pour pouvoir accéder au robinet et à la pomme. Je demandai à Steve de prendre une serviette et le shampoing et de venir s'asseoir par terre, dos au bain. Il s'exécuta et mis sa tête en arrière comme je lui demandai.

« Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit quel était votre plan, me fit-il remarquer tendis que je lui frottais la tête.

- Laissez tomber le vouvoiement ; j'ai seulement 16ans.

- Alors v... toi aussi, répondit-il.

- D'accord, murmurai-je, bien heureuse qu'il ait les yeux fermés à cet instant. Pour ce qui est du plan, j'ai seulement envoyé un message à Pepper. Simple mais efficace. »

Il rigola un peu et rouvrit les yeux. Je me perdis dedans un instant avant de me ressaisir. Non mais oh ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des yeux si... bleus !

« Fermez les yeux je vais passer aux sourcils, lui ordonnai-je pour pouvoir me soustraire a son regard.

- Le vouvoiement...

- Ferme les yeux ou ça va faire mal ! »

Il m'écouta et baissa les paupières. Je me concentrai sur ma tache pour éviter de penser que j'étais en train de déjaunir les sourcils du Captain America. Une fois bien savonné je prévint Steve que j'allais lui passer de l'eau sur le haut du visage. Je m'emparai de la pomme de douche, réglai la température et lui rinçai les cheveux et les sourcils qui heureusement avaient repris leur couleur habituelle – le jaune ne lui allait VRAIMENT pas. Je lui mis la serviette de la tête et me détournai en rougissant. C'était moi ou cette salle de bain était vraiment toute petite ? Je me levai et alla à cloche pied récupérer mes béquilles.

« Merci, lança Steven dans mon dos.

- Pas de quoi... lui répondis-je sans me retourner. »

Je sortis de la salle de bain et montai un étage. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier je m'adossai à un mur et posai ma main sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait une chamade folle et ce n'était pas à cause des marches que je venais de gravir. Steve... Je me serais donnée des baffes ! Comment pouvais-je penser à un homme – ben oui c'est un homme ; il a fait la seconde guerre mondiale – alors que je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de nos parents ?! Je secouais la tête pour chasser les horribles images qui venaient s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Ils allaient bien. Ils ne savaient seulement pas comment nous contacter. Je gravis encore les trois étages qui me séparaient de ma chambre. Chambre dans laquelle il régnait un bazar monstre. Étant très maniaque, je ne supportait pas que ma chambre soit dérangée. Le truc c'était que ma meilleure amie s'appelait Summer Prevent... Je soupirai un grand coup et me dirigeai vers le creux, au centre de la pièce, qui accueillait notre lit. Je laissai tomber mes béquilles et me jetai sur le matelas rond. J'étais épuisée tout à coup. Surement le trop plein d'émotion des derniers jours. Je m'endormis en quelques secondes.

Je fus réveillée par un cri de rage. Apparemment les deux idiots avaient fait une sale blague à notre Veuve Noire... Grossière erreur. Natasha ne leur réservait pas un traitement des plus doux si je me fiais au charabia russe qu'elle étaient en train de débiter, visiblement énervée. Je me mis sur le dos et serrai un oreiller contre ma poitrine en repensant au rêve que je venais de faire. J'avais rêvé de notre enfance.

**Flash Back**

Summer et moi avions 10ans et nous étions en train de jouer à Central Park. Nos parents étaient assis sur un banc et discutaient. Soudain Summer m'appela et je la rejoins.

« T'as pas fait de bêtise j'espère. J'en ai marre de me faire gronder avec toi, ajoutai-en fronçant les sourcils et en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

-Mais non, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Elle me désignait une boite en carton dans laquelle deux chatons dormaient sur une couverture qui avait été déposée au fond. Ils avaient été abandonnés de toute évidence. Le chaton roux bougea, bailla et se colla tout contre son frère – ou sa soeur – qui était tout noir.

« Tu crois que les parents voudront bien qu'on les garde ? demandai-je, pas très sure de moi.

- Ils sont trop mignons ! Ils peuvent pas dire non, me répondit mon amie d'un ton buté. »

Je l'aidai à transporter la boite jusqu'au banc sur lequel étaient assis nos parents. Comme toujours dans ces moments là je laissai Summer parler. Elle exposa ses arguments et se lança dans un discours passionné sur la cruauté dont on ferait preuve si on les laissait là, tout ça avec la force de conviction d'une gamine de 10ans. Elle finit par se retourner vers moi.

« On s'est déjà mis d'accord pour la garde, pas vrai Winter ? »

C'était faux. Mes parents me regardaient et je repensai à la phrase de Summer. On aurait dit qu'on venait de divorcer et qu'on se partageait la garde des enfants. Je coulai un regard vers les chaton dans la boite avant de relever les yeux.

« Je prends le chaton noir, finis-je par annoncer, pas vraiment sûre de moi.

-Et moi je prends le roux, enchaîna Summer, visiblement contente de ma réponse. »

Elle sortit alors son arme ultime : les yeux du Chat Potté qu'elle doubla de sa lèvre boudeuse. Impossible de résister à ça et les parents finirent par abandonner la partie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Soot et Aki me manquaient... Ils étaient morts tous les deux l'en dernier et Summer et moi avions beaucoup pleuré. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de ça ? Je décidai de me lever pour rejoindre les autres. Je montai les trois marches à quatre pattes – on ne se moque pas ! – et attrapai mes béquilles pour me relever. Je les maniais de mieux en mieux et je descendis les trois étages qui me séparaient du salon en un temps record et sans tomber. Je me demandais bien pourquoi TOUT chez Tony était démesuré... Surement sa folie des grandeurs. J'entrai dans le salon et constatai avec amusement que Pepper était en train d'engueuler copieusement son fiancé milliardaire.

« Bonjour Miss Potts. Comment allez-vous ? lançai-je sans faire attention à Stark qui me lançait toutes sortes de maledictions.

- Bonjour Winter. Je vais bien, merci. J'ai pu constater que, effectivement, Mr Stark ne peut pas se passer de moi une seule minutes. »

Elle reprit un visage sérieux et nous regarda tour à tour Summer, qui tentait de se faire oublier, assise sur le canapé, et moi.

« Les filles, à propos de vos parents...

-Vous les avez retrouvés ? Ils vont bien ? la coupai-je, trop heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux. »

Pepper s'approcha de moi, la mine triste, et posa les main sur mes épaules avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Winter, tôt ce matin, nous avons retrouvé les corps, ensevelis sous les décombres de votre immeuble, de vos parents. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, je suis désolée... »

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Nos parents ne pouvaient pas être... NON ! Je me laissai tomber par terre. Ma cheville me faisait mal, je voyais trouble à cause des larmes qui coulaient toutes seule et je sentais mon cœur se disloquer. Les voix des gens autours de moi me parvenaient comme si j'étais immergée dans l'eau mais je n'en avait rien à faire. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Mes parents étaient morts...

* * *

_Winter_ : Voilà le chapitre 2 tant attendu ! Oui, il m'arrive de me taper la tête contre une table. "Soot" veut dire "Suie"en anglais et "Aki" signifie "Automne" en japonais. C'est sur cette note triste qu'on vous laisse. Review ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Miss & Miss Stark

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

_Winter_ : Alors voilà : on a eu une semaine chargée, on a été punies d'ordi alors on a pas pu écrire et Summer est partie à la montagne une semaine sans ordinateur. J'espère quand même que vous êtes content(e)s que notre chapitre 3 sois (enfin) publié. Summer a écrit des fiction alors allez y faire un petit tour. :)

* * *

**Miss & Miss Stark**

_Winter Smith_

J'étais assise, prostrée, sur le fauteuil du salon de Tony. J'avais ramené mes genoux coutre ma poitrine et les avais entourés de mes bras. Je regardais dans le vide et ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait autours de moi. J'avais froid et je sentais mes cheveux goutter dans mon dos mais je m'en fichais royalement. Nous revenions tout juste des obsèques de nos parents. Je venais de leur dire adieu à jamais.

**Flash Back**

Je marchais dans le cimetière en tenant la main de Summer, en larmes. Bizarrement je ne pleurais pas. Sûrement parce que j'avais déjà versé toutes mes larmes à la tour Stark. Ma meilleure amie titubais, si bien que Steve avait bien du mal à nous suivre avec le parapluie. Il pleuvait fort et le cimetière était parsemé de flaques d'eau et de boue. Soudain Summer glissa et se retrouva à quatre pattes dans une de ces flaques. Elle qui riait aux éclats à chacune de ses chutes leva vers moi des yeux rouges, gonflés et noyés de larmes. Je laissai, malgré moi, échapper quelques larmes. Jamais je n'avais lu une telle détresse dans ses yeux. Je l'aidai à se relever et nous restâmes face à face sans dire un mot. Steve n'intervint pas et continua à porter le parapluie silencieusement. Sum' finit par briser le silence.

« J'ai taché ma robe, dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

- C'est pas grave.

- Winter, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train de faire ça.

- Moi non plus... lui avouai-je en comprenant de quoi elle était en train de me parler. Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Elle serra ma main un peu plus fort et nous nous remîmes en route. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et avançait fièrement avec ses genoux pleins de boue. Je ressentis un élan de fierté envers ma meilleure amie. Arrivées devant les futures tombes de nos parents nous restâmes droites et calmes malgré les chuchotis qui parcourait le groupe "d'amis" de nos parents.

« Regardez-les, elles ne pleurent même pas... Leurs parents sont morts pourtant... Elles vivent à la tour Stark... Ces gamines, donnez leur de l'argent et elles en oublient la mort de leurs parents... »

Tout en moi hurlait. J'avais envie qu'il partent, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Comment osaient-ils parler de nous comme ça ?! J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour leur crier toute ma haine et mon chagrin quand je sentis une main puissante se poser sur mon épaule. Steve me regardaient comme pour me dire « Ne fais pas attention, vous valez mieux qu'eux. ». Je me détendis légèrement.

La cérémonie fut brève. Ni Summer ni moi ne fîmes de discours. Nous n'avions rien à dire aux gens présent à cet enterrement. Les rumeurs s'amplifièrent mais je ne les écoutai pas cette fois ci. A la place je me mis à courir. Vite, loin. Au bout d'un moment j'eus tellement mal aux pieds que je crus qu'ils saignaient et j'avais tellement couru que mes poumons semblaient bruler. Je finis par m'arrêter. En regardant autour de moi je me rendis compte que j'avais couru jusqu'à Central Park. Je titubai jusqu'à un banc et m'assis en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Ma cheville me refaisait mal et mes pieds étaient très probablement en train de brûler. Je me laissai aller contre le dossier du banc et renversai la tête en arrière, laissant couler la pluie sur mon visage. J'avais chaud et froid à la fois. Des pas s'approchèrent mais je gardai les yeux fermés. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi.

« Tu sais que j'ai cru que je ne te rattraperai jamais ? Tu cours drôlement vite. »

C'était Steven qui m'avait suivie. Je rouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait lâché son parapluie et était aussi trempé que moi. Il était légèrement essoufflé mais semblait tout de même en meilleure forme que moi.

« Pourquoi Central Park ? me demanda-t-il.

- Nos parents nous emmenaient y jouer, Summer et moi, quand on était petites. »

Il acquiesça et s'appuya à son tour sur le dossier du banc pour regarder le ciel. Je me remis aussi dans ma position initiale et nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes. Une question me traversa l'esprit et, sans bouger, je la posai à Steve.

« Et comment ça se passe, maintenant, pour Sum' et moi ? Il est hors de question qu'on nous sépare.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu te rappelle quand Tony a dit qu'il serait prêt à signer les papiers d'adoption pour vous ? Il était sérieux. Il comptais vous en parler en rentrant mais t'es partie en courant. »

Je le regardai pour savoir si il était sérieux ou pas. Tony Stark voulait nous adopter. Merci à la pluie, je recommençai à pleurer. Comment pouvions-nous avoir autant de chance et de malchance en même temps ? Même si nous n'avions passé que peu de temps avec eux, Summer et moi nous sentions bien avec ces gens hors du commun. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule du Captain America et me mis franchement à sangloter.

« Merci... »

Steve chuchota un « De rien » avant de se lever. Il se campa devant moi et, avant que j'eus le temps de dire quoi que se soit, passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. L'histoire se répétait. J'eus un léger sourire en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

**Fin du Flash Back**

J'étais toujours roulée en boule quand une serviette atterrit sur ma tête accompagnée de la voix de Rogers.

« J'ai appelé les autres. Ils sont soulagés que tu ailles bien, ils arrivent, ajouta-t-il. Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? Tu m'as l'air frigorifiée...

- Ils m'en veulent beaucoup ? lui demandai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par mes sanglots et peut-être aussi par un début de rhume.

- Ils t'en veulent pas du tout, me répondit-il en m'enroulant dans la serviette et en commençant à me frictionner avec énergie. J'ai cru que Summer allait me faire une crise cardiaque au téléphone, par contre. Elle a besoin que tu la rassure, surtout en ce moment. »

Je méditai quelques secondes sur ses paroles tout en me réchauffant doucement. Je devais être là pour Summer comme elle avait toujours été là pour moi. J'allais commencer par m'excuser auprès d'elle quand elle rentrerait. Je levai la tête vers Steve et faillit tomber à la reverse. Je stoppai ma respiration. Il était beaucoup trop près ! Mon nez effleurait ses cheveux – qui sentaient les agrumes et un soupçon de pomme – et mes lèvres étaient proches de son front. Très, très proches... Je décidai que, pour ma santé et ma lucidité d'esprit, le Capitaine Steven Rogers DEVAIT s'éloigner au plus vite. Je réfléchis vite et trouvait la pire diversion du monde.

« Je... je veux bien un... chocolat... murmurai-je en sentant un frisson. »

Mais POURQUOI me faisait-il autant d'effet ?! Et pourquoi cet effet ne prenait-il pas des vacances de temps en temps ? Steve releva la tête à ce moment et son visage se retrouva finalement à quelques centimètres du mien. Oula ! C'était pas bon ça ! J'étais totalement paralysée et il semblait que l'homme en face de moi l'était aussi... Il finit par se ressaisir et détourna la tête, à mon grand soulagement – ou agacement ? – et se redressa, légèrement rouge.

« Je vais te préparer ça, lança-t-il avant de rejoindre la cuisine un peu trop vite pour que ça paraisse naturel. »

Quand il eut disparu dans l'autre pièce je me détendis et soupirai. Ma vie promettait d'être mouvementée... L'ascenseur fit du bruit à quelques mètres de moi et les chiffres lumineux me firent savoir qu'il approchait. Finalement il émit un cling sonore et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une tornade qui me fonça dessus en hurlant mon prénom. Summer m'écrasa sous elle et son étreinte était si forte que je pensai que, si elle n'était pas assez lourde pour m'étouffer sous elle, elle avait bien assez de force pour m'étrangler. Je tentai de la calmer avant qu'elle ne me tue et je remarquai que je pleurait moi aussi. Je serrai ma meilleure amie un peu plus fort pour lui faire comprendre que plus jamais je ne la laisserai comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée Summer, tellement désolée, murmurai-je si bas qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir m'entendre.

- Chut, je t'en veux pas. J'étais extrêmement inquiète, Winter. Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Heureusement que Steve t'a retrouvée...

- Je le referai plus, assurai-je. »

Je lançai un sourire au Steve en question qui était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte avec une tasse fumante dans les mains.

* * *

_Summer Prevent_

J'étais en pleine crise d'hystérie. Littéralement. Je vous avais pas dit que ça m'arrivait de perdre la boule, lorsque j'étais chamboulée ? Je suppose dans ce cas que vous l'aviez deviné. En fait, depuis l'annonce de la mort de nos parents, je broyais du noir. Normal, je pense. Mais alors là ! Que Winter puisse m'abandonner comme ça sans me dire où elle allait... et sans prendre son portable, truc vachement utile, ça m'a vraiment rendue maboule. En gros ? Je sautais sur place ( dans une flaque d'eau, mais je m'en fichais ) en criant que si nous ne la retrouvions pas tout de suite je me suiciderais. Je sais, je suis dangereuse, dans la déprime.

« Ne t'en fais pas,tenta de me rassurer Tony Stark. Elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin...

- Ne pas aller bien loin n'est pas dans les cordes de Winter Smith, m'écriai-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Sa cheville n'est pas encore totalement guérie, fit remarquer Natasha.

- Franchement, vous étiez obligée de me stresser encore plus ?! Et si elle faisait une mauvaise chute ?! Et si sa cheville ne tenait pas le coup ?!

- Ce n'était qu'une simple foulure, fit remarquer le docteur Banner.

- Et si elle ne pouvait plus jamais marcher ?! Et si elle finissait dans un fauteuil roulant ?! poursuivis-je sans faire attention à ses paroles.

- Et si quelqu'un d'à peu près sain d'esprit l'avait déjà retrouvée ? proposa Tony Stark. »

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Pardon ? Demandai-je. »

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit son portable sous le nez.

Je le lui arrachai des mains.

« ALLO ?! hurlai-je légèrement trop fort dans le combiné. QUI EST A L'APPAREIL OU EST WINTER EST-CE QU'ELLE VA BIEN REPONDEEEEEEEZ!

- ...

- ALLO?!

- Summer, me déclara Natasha. Je crains que ton interlocuteur ne soit devenu sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! lui répondis-je alors qu'elle me prenait le téléphone et s'excusait calmement auprès du Captain. »

Ceux qui m'accompagnaient poussèrent un soupir las.

« Quoi ?! m'énervai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?! »

Lorsque je retrouvai Winter à la tour Stark, je me jetai dessus... hum... je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras. Après quoi elle me promit de ne plus jamais m'abandonner comme elle l'avait fait. Je sentais bien que quelque-chose clochait. La question exacte serait : Pourquoi Winter regardait Tony avec une telle insistance?

« Monsieur Stark ? demanda-t-elle finalement. N'aviez vous pas quelque-chose à nous annoncer ?

- Moi ? demanda innocemment Tony. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...

- Oh si, répliqua Steve. Vous voyez très bien. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, Stark, elle est au courant, ajouta-t-il en désignant Winter d'un signe de tête.

- Mais au courant de quoi, enfin ? demandai-je. Expliquez vous, s'il vous plaît, la journée a été, selon moi, assez riche en émotions, alors pas la peine d'y ajouter un secret, je crois que je ne tiendrais pas le coup...

- Summer, déclara Winter. Monsieur Stark est sur le point de signer les papiers d'adoption. »

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Éberluée, je dévisageai mon amie, puis Steve, puis Tony, puis Pepper. Enfin, un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres, et je m'effondrai par terre, dans les pommes.

Lorsque je me réveillai, allongée dans le divan, Winter se trouvait au dessus de moi.

« Ça va, Sum' ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop...répondis-je, légèrement dans les vapes. On est où?

- Sur le sofa,me dit Winter.

- Non mais où?demandai-je.

- Euh...dans la tour Stark.

- QUOI ?! ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, me rappelai-je. Mais je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie, c'est assez étrange...

- En fait, tu ne t'es pas endormie, déclara Winter. Tu es tombée dans les pommes.

- Encore ? Dis, je crois que je devrais vraiment consulter un docteur, parce-que là, je crains pour ma santé...c'était pour quoi, cette fois?

- ... Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir attendre demain ? me demanda Winter, légèrement inquiète.

- Non, vas-y. Au pire, je suis allongée sur le sofa, je ne tomberais pas de haut...

- Tony Stark a décidé de nous adopter,déclara précipitamment mon amie. »

Le silence lui répondit premièrement. Puis elle finit par comprendre que, non, le petit sifflement suraigu ne venait pas de la chaudière.

«Sum' ? Sum', respire !s'exclama-t-elle en me donnant de petites tapes pour me faire revenir à moi.

- Aïe ! m'écriai-je. Win', c'est bon, aïe c'est bon, j'ai dit ! OH ARRÊTES DE ME FRAPPER JE VAIS BIEN !

- Tu es certaine ? demanda mon amie.

- Moi ? Oui. Maintenant excuses moi, mais j'ai un milliardaire à rendre sourd.

Enfin voilà. Vous savez désormais comment deux amies orphelines, Summer Prevent et Winter Smith, sont devenues mesdemoiselles Summer et Winter Stark.

Bien que les autres continuaient à nous attribuer nos noms d'origine, à notre demande. Non pas que porter le nom de Stark soit gênant, mais disons que nous considérions cela comme un hommage à nos parents.

Après nos moroses vacances d'été, arriva le jour inévitable...de la RENTREE.

Aussi, un beau matin, Pepper débarqua dans notre chambre, et tenta de nous réveiller en douceur.

« Les filles ! dit-elle gentiment. Debout, c'est l'heure!

- Quoi ? marmonnai-je, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller écrasé sur ma tête. L'heure de quoi ? On est dimanche!

- Non, Summer, me dit gentiment Pepper. Nous sommes lundi.

- Et alors ? demanda Winter. Tous les lundis de toutes les semaines précédentes que nous avons passées à la tour Stark, personne ne venait nous réveiller aussi tôt...

- ...Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un lundi comme les autres,déclara Pepper. »

Je me levai d'un bond.

« TONY ET TOI ALLEZ VOUS MARIER ?!

-Mais non ! rit Pepper. Bien sûr que non ! »

Je m'effondrai de nouveau sur le matelas délicieusement moelleux.

« Alors quoi ? demanda Winter.

- … Eh bien... je peux comprendre que les évènements précédents aient pu vous chambouler, mais... tenta Pepper. Il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée...

- La rentrée de quoi ? demandai-je bêtement.

- … Mais la rentrée des classes, enfin ! s'exclama Pepper, surprise. »

Ni une, ni deux, Winter jeta les couvertures en l'air et bondit hors du lit.

« QUOIIIIII ?!

- Chut, Winter ! rouspétai-je. Je veux dormir... Attends... la rentrée de quoi ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Tony entra à son tour dans la chambre.

« Alors, Summer, toujours couchée ?! s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas tarder, les portes du lycée seront fermées dans une demie-heure, et mon chauffeur ne peut malheureusement pas éviter les embouteillages du matin ! »

J'échangeai un regard paniqué avec Winter. Rentrée. Classe. Lycée. Embouteillages. Une demie-heure. Panique.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurlâmes-nous en choeur.

- Ouaow, déclara Tony. A mon époque, l'école, c'était terrible, je le reconnais, mais je pensais que depuis le temps cela avait évolué ! »

Winter et moi lui jetâmes un regard noir.

« Tony, déclarai-je. Même si les morales ont évoluées, le lycée, ça reste le PIRE CAUCHEMAR DES LYCEENS ! »

* * *

_Winter_ : Voili, voilou les copinous (ta gueule Flanders !) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le quatrième mettra moins de temps à arriver je vous rassure. Gros bisous mes chous


	4. Chapter 4 : Le PIRE jour

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

Winter : Alors pour le retard j'ai une très bonne raison : j'ai été punie sans avoir eu le temps de poster le chapitre alors voilà. SORRY MES AGNEAUX. Sinon ben je vous aime

* * *

**Le PIRE jour de l'année scolaire**

_Summer Prevent_

Bon ! Autant vous dire que déjà que l'école c'est pas la joie en temps normal, avec notre nouveau statut, c'était encore pire. Tony avait pris pas mal de précautions durant les semaines précédentes, donc bien entendu la presse avait appris qu'il avait adopté deux jeunes adolescentes, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à nous prendre en photo, ou à révéler notre identité. Pour cela, nous lui étions infiniment reconnaissantes. Mais l'inévitable arrive toujours tôt ou tard. Aussi, rien qu'en entrant dans le lycée, entendre parler des _nouvelles filles Stark_ nous était assez difficile. Imaginez ensuite que nous avons dû en discuter avec nos amies de classe, qui ne cessaient de bavasser sur le même sujet, alors que tout ce que nous souhaitions était qu'elles changent de conversation. Winter et moi on s'était dit, pendant le trajet en voiture, que leur révéler notre nouvelle identité ne serait pas une bonne idée. Seulement... nous avions oublié un petit détail. Mais le détail qui TUE.

Alors que nous entrions en classe pour notre toute première heure de cours, et que nous nous installions côte à côte, Winter et moi, nous vîmes notre professeur sortir de sa sacoche un cahier assez imposant.

« Quoi ? murmurai-je à mon amie. Ne me dis pas qu'il compte nous faire copier tout ça en une heure !

- ... Summer... ce n'est pas un cahier de notes... bredouilla mon amie, soudain blême, à ma grande surprise.

- Et c'est quoi, alors ? demandai-je, perplexe. »

Le professeur se chargea de répondre à ma question.

« Silence, s'il-vous plaît, je vais faire l'appel ! »

Je jetai un regard tétanisé à Winter.

« On est mortes ! murmurâmes-nous en choeur. »

Alors que l'alphabet défilait – nos amies se demandaient d'ailleurs visiblement pourquoi nos noms n'avaient pas encore été cités –, nous nous enfoncions toujours un peu plus sur notre chaise, tentant de disparaître dix pieds sous terre. Mais l'inévitable arriva.

Assez surpris, le professeur haussa les sourcils, s'éclaircit la gorge, et déclara, alors que je le suppliais mentalement de n'en rien faire:

« Summer Stark ? »

Aïe. Toutes nos amies se tournèrent vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Quiiii ? finis-je par demander.

- Summer Stark, répéta le professeur.

- Nooooon, vous devez faire erreur ! Moi, c'est Summer Prevent, déclarai-je, sous le regard ahuri de mon amie. »

Ben quoi ?! Est-ce que j'avais une autre solution ? Je ne tenais pas à mourir ! Surtout que nos amies me lançaient désormais des regards assassins.

« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle,déclara le professeur, mais sur mon dossier, il y a bien marqué Summer Stark. Et comme je ne vois pas d'autre Summer sur cette liste, je dois en conclure que _vous_ êtes Summer Stark. »

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur moi ?! Tenez, j'allais tout de suite le mettre en tête de liste des profs détestables!

« Présente?couinai-je, paniquée.

- Bien,déclara le professeur d'un ton sec...avant de manquer de s'étouffer en voyant la personne suivante sur sa liste. … Winter Stark ?! »

Mon amie ferma les yeux, semblant tenter de se persuader que ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Pour l'aider à voir la vérité en face, je la pinçai.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh non...

- Êtes-vous Winter Stark, oui, ou non ? Nous n'avons pas la journée, mademoiselle !

- ...Je suis Winter Stark...bredouilla mon amie,semblant se dire qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à m'abandonner sur ce coup. »

Alors que le cours reprenait normalement – enfin sans compter les regards ahuris et parfois meurtriers de nos amis et camarades –, Winter me tira par la manche.

« Je crois qu'ils ont laissé la porte de derrière ouverte, aujourd'hui. En sortant, on se précipite dessus, okay?

- Okay, répondis-je, bien que me disant que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose... parce-que nous ne pourrions pas fuir pendant une année entière et vivre comme des ermites. »

Mais bon. Le fait est que la porte de derrière était inaccessible, étant donnée notre position dans la salle de classe et la marée d'élèves qui arrivait vers nous.

« Adieu, Winter, murmurai-je. Je te lègue tous mes magazines, et mes vernis à ongles, et mes livres...

- J'aurais bien dit merci, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va être deux à mourir, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer mon amie.

- T'as raison. Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'envoyer notre testament à Tony et Pepper ?

- Je crois que même par texto ce serait un peu juste, répondit Winter.

- QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?! beugla Emma.

- ... La réalité ? tenta sarcastiquement Winter. »

Peine perdue. Apparemment, nos amies n'avaient pas du tout envie de rire.

« C'est VOUS, les nouvelles filles Stark ?! Et pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit avant ?! demanda Elizabeth.

- ... C'est assez difficile à admettre, en fait,bredouillai-je. On a perdu nos parents cet été, et puis bam, on se fait adopter par le milliardaire le plus célèbre d'Amérique et par sa fiancée!

- Ah parce-que la fiancée de Stark vous a adoptées aussi ?! s'exclama bêtement Emma. »

Winter et moi échangeâmes un regard. La seule personne capable d'être PIRE que moi. Emma.

« Non,répliqua Winter,agacée. Elle nous a rejeté, ça a créé une dispute de couple et ils ont rompu ! Contente ?

- ILS ONT ROMPU ?! s'exclama Emma.

- Elle le fait exprès... maugréai-je. »

Winter, elle, perdit son calme.

« Écoutez, quoi que vous en pensiez, quoi que vous puissiez dire, nous sommes fières d'avoir été adoptées par des gens aussi géniaux qu'eux, et ce ne sont pas vos bavassages intempestifs qui nous feront changer de point de vue ! Merci bonne journée au revoir ! »

* * *

_Winter Smith_

Sur ces mots, Je pris Summer par la main et fendis la foule à renforts des coups de coudes et je pieds écrasés. Je nous enfermai toutes les deux dans un toilette et appuyait sur la touche d'appel rapide de Tony. Celui-ci répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allo Winter ? Alors ces deux premières heures de cours ? Pas trop difficiles ? »

Le proviseur lui avait envoyé un duplicata de notre emploi du temps pour qu'il puisse adapter le sien. Franchement on pouvait pas rêver mieux comme père adoptif. Et ce matin Pepper s'était levée très tôt pour nous préparer nos déjeuner. Elle avait dû anticipé la réaction des autres et s'était dit que la cantine c'était pas super-super quand on voulait passer inaperçu. Je décidai d'être franche avec Tony.

« Tony, c'est l'enfer ! On s'était fait des amies, on discutait, c'était bien et puis quand le prof a fait l'appel ça a viré au désastre. On a tenté un repli stratégique vers la porte du fond mais les ennemis nous ont bloqué la route et Emma s'est mis à débiter plus d'âneries en deux minutes que Sum' en un quart d'heure. Là on s'est réfugiées dans les toilettes pour leur échapper. On doit faire quoi, Tony ?! On va quand même pas passer la journée dans les WC du lycée... »

Il y eut un grand silence à l'autre bout du fil et j'eus peur, un moment que Tony n'ait décroché de mon histoire. Mais il n'en fit rien et me dit qu'il allait demander à Pepper d'appeler le proviseur pour qu'il soit prévenu que nous n'irions pas en cours pour le reste de la journée. Nous devions le retrouver à la tour pour qu'on trouve une solution ensemble.

« Je vous envoie des gardes du corps parce que j'imagine que les journalistes sont déjà en train de camper devant votre lycée. »

Il nous dit ensuite de rester calme et de sortir de nos WC cinq minutes après la sonnerie, que deux gardes du corps nous attendaient à la sortie de secours et que tout allait bien se passer. Summer et moi le remerciâmes et il raccrocha. Juste après la sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause et nous restâmes fixées sur l'horloge de mon téléphone. Il était 10h05, à 10h10 on décollait.

Les toilettes n'étaient pas vraiment confortables et les cinq minutes passèrent trèèèèèèèèèèès lentement. J'étais assise sur le bord de la cuvette avec Summer sur les genoux et mes fesses en payaient le prix. Dès que l'heure passa de 10h09 à 10h10, j'éjectai Summer et me levai en me frottant les fesses. Aouch ! Douleur quand tu nous tiens... Summer gloussa mais n'osa rien ajouter en voyant le regard que le lui lançait et ouvrit la porte en vitesse. Sage petite. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et se tourna vers moi en levant les pouces. La voie était libre. Nous dûmes traverser TOUT le lycée, passer à quatre pattes devant les portes des salles de classe, vitrées sur la moitié supérieure, et, surtout, nous ne fîmes pas un bruit – ce qui, en soi, était un exploit pour ma meilleure amie et moi – pour finalement arriver devant la sortie de secours où, effectivement, deux gorilles nous attendaient.

Il y avait du grabuge devant la porte et nous nous regardâmes, Sum' et moi, en déglutissant. Ça allait pas être de la tarte cette histoire... Les deux gardes du corps nous prîmes chacune par l'épaule et, en ouvrant la porte, nous entraînèrent dehors. Notre première expérience du bain de foule ne fut pas de tout repos. De partout, les questions fusaient.

« Mesdemoiselles, quels sont vos prénoms ? Pourquoi Tony Stark vous a-t-il adoptées toutes les deux ? Comment ça fait de passer d'anonymes à petites princesses ? Pepper Pots est-elle vraiment favorable à cette adoption ? »

J'étais trop occupée à regarder mes pieds qui ne touchaient plus le sol vu que mon gor... garde du corps me portait à moitié – et apparemment sans grand mal – pour aller plus vite. Heureusement, la limo – on est milliardaire ou on ne l'est pas – n'était pas garée très loin et les deux montagnes qui nous accompagnaient nous enfournèrent sans ménagement dans le véhicule qui démarra en trombe dès que les portières furent claquées.

J'étais en train de développer une forte agoraphobie... Je jetai un œil à Summer qui se frottait les yeux à côté de moi, aveuglée par les flashs. Au temps pour notre anonymat. Dans quelques heures toute la ville connaîtra le visage des « nouvelles filles Stark ». Dans ma poche, mon portable sonna et, bien que tentée de danser sur ma sonnerie – bah oui, « Lucky Strike de Maroon 5 », ça bouge – je répondit à Pepper... qui faillit me crever les tympans.

« … T'AVAIS DIT QUE C'ETAIT TOTALEMENT IDIOT DE LES ENVOYER DANS UNE ECOLE PUBLIQUE ! LEUR PREMIER JOUR DE CLASSE, TONY, NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! »

Elle dû se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de nous rendre, les passagers de la limousine et moi, partiellement sourds car elle arrêta de crier sur Tony pour me parler plus doucement et d'une voix égale. Okay, memo pour moi-même : ne JAMAIS, sous AUCUN PRETEXTE, énerver Pepper. N'empêche qu'elle avait de sacrés poumon la future Mrs Stark.

« Oh Winter. Désolée ma chérie, j'étais en train de discuter avec Tony vis-à-vis de son idée de vous envoyer dans un lycée publique. Tout va bien ? »

Elle était en train de « discuter » ?! Elle venait surement de réduire Tony à l'état de petite chose sourde et baragouinant des excuses et elle appelait ça « discuter » ? Ça devait être du grand spectacle quand elle l'engueulait...

« Oui tout vas bien, Pepper, lui répondis-je avant de commencer à prendre la défense de Tony. Mais ne « discute » pas trop de ça avec Tony. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça se passerait aussi mal et il voulait surement ne pas nous brusquer : le lycée publique ne nous aurait pas trop dépaysé après ce qui s'est passé cet été...

-Mais vous avez totalement zappé le fait qu'on était célébrissimes maintenant, enchaina Summer en me prenant le téléphone des mains. Mais on vous en veut pas. C'était fun l'opération commando dans les couloirs du lycée. On vous racontera.

-...

-No problem. On en parle dès qu'on arrive. Enfin, si on survit aux embouteillages.

-...

-Bisous Pepper. »

Elle raccrocha, me fit un grand sourire et me rendit mon mobile. Je sortis ma paire d'écouteurs de mon sac, les branchai à mon mp3 et mis l'album "Overexposed" de Maroon 5 à fond. Je me calai au fond de mon siège et fermai les yeux.

Quelque chose me secouait comme un prunier en baragouinant quelque chose. Encore dans les vapes, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux. Summer était au dessus de moi. Je tentais de me ressituer : j'étais allongée sur le dos dans une limousine, Summer tentait apparemment de me réveiller , Adam Levine était en train de me hurler « Ladykiller » dans les oreiller et la voiture était à l'arrêt.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demandai-je à mon amie d'une voix pâteuse.

-Une vingtaine de minutes, je dirai. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à te réveiller. C'est fou ce que tu peux avoir le sommeil lourd ! »

Elle m'aida à me lever et je sortis de la voiture... pour y retourner aussi sec. Soleil et yeux quand on venait de se réveiller n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble. Aïe ! Mon sac allait me sauver la vie. Je fouillait un moment et y dénichai l'instrument de mon salut : ma paire de lunettes de soleil ! Je les mis sur mon nez et ressortis du véhicule d'un pas conquérant. Et ce fut ainsi que Winter Stark, née Smith, devint la reine du monde armée de ses fidèles lunettes... Bon il allait falloir que j'arrête là. Ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Je pouvais partir loin dans mes délires, moi... Summer me regardait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de moi. Je lui souris et l'entrainai dans la Tour Stark.

Les ascenseurs de la Tour m'avaient toujours fait penser à ces scènes dans les films où les personnages étaient plantés comme des santons avec une petite musique de fond toute pourrie et qu'il avaient l'air super gênés. Ce fut donc hilare que je débarquai dans le bureau de Tony, accompagnée de Summer qui m'avait suivie dans mon délire. Tony, derrière son bureau, et Pepper, assise sur ce même bureau, nous regardaient d'un air à peine étonné. Ils commençaient à s'habituer à nos petites crises de rire que nous seules pouvaient comprendre. Nous nous assîmes devant le bureau en tentant de reprendre contenance. Quand nous fûmes calmées Tony nous expliqua ce qui allait se passer pour notre scolarité car il était hors de question pour nous d'arrêter les cours – au grand dam de Sum'.

« On a pas le choix les filles : ce sera lycée privé. Il n'y a que ce genre de lycée qui puisse vous éviter de genre de... désagréments. Le lycée Saint Arthur est un établissement réputé et nous les avons déjà contactés. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un acheter vos uniformes. Vous commencez les cours demain. Quartiers libres pour vous cet après midi. »

Je n'avais retenu qu'une seule information. La plus important et la plus géniale. On allait avoir des uniformes !

* * *

Winter : Alaaaaaa ! J'espère que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. Lots of Love


	5. Chapter 5 : Maria Hoppers

**Auteures** : Summer & Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème...

* * *

_Summer_ : Hello tout le monde ! Désolées si la suite a été longue à venir, mais on voulait le top du top pour vous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, voire d'avantage que les autres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Maria Hoppers**

_Winter Smith_

Bon, dire que Summer n'était pas du tout du même avis que moi quand on parlait d'uniformes était un doux euphémisme. Elle était en train d'observer la jupe à carreaux – trop mignonne –, la chemise blanche avec la cravate et le blazer – comme dans mes rêves – était assez équivoque de ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Elle fit tout de même l'effort de formuler son idée à haute voix, au cas ou on aurait pas compris.

« C'est absolument hideux. Jamais je ne mettrais un truc pareil, je peux te le garantir ! »

Un doux euphémisme donc... Je tentai de la raisonner sans trop y croire : quand elle a une idée en tête elle peut être TRES tenace.

« Sum' réfléchis un peu : les gosses de riche de cette école nous foutront la paix là-bas. C'est tous des "Fils de" donc ils en auront rien à faire que Tony nous ait adoptées. Y'a que là-bas qu'on pourra avoir une scolarité "normale", ajoutai-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts. Fais un petit effort.

- Ah non ! Tu sors pas les yeux de chien battu ! Je te regarde pas, voilà ! »

Une vraie tête de mule comme je disais... Comment lui faire changer d'avis sur cet uniforme ? Parce qu'il était hors de question de ne pas porter d'uniforme. J'en avais toujours rêvé ! Je retournai un tas d'idées dans ma tête et finis par retenir la meilleure et la plus garce aussi... J'allais jouer sur sa tendance à culpabiliser. Oui, c'était méchant, mais ça avait le mérite de fonctionner !

« Pepper va être tellement déçue. Elle voulait qu'on ait ce qu'il y a de mieux et elle s'est donnée du mal pour nous inscrire en dehors des périodes d'inscription... Tony m'a dit qu'elle avait dû discuter pendant près de trois quarts d'heure avec le directeur pour qu'il accepte qu'on entre dans sa prestigieuse école. Tu veux vraiment réduire tous ses espoirs et ses efforts à néant ? ajoutai-je comme un coup de grâce. »

Summer leva des yeux triste vers moi avant de considérer son uniforme étendu à côté du mien sur notre lit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'ensemble.

« Je vais l'essayer pour voir si il me va, soupira-elle en retirant son haut. »

And the winner is... WINTER SMIIIIIITH ! Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire auquel elle répondit par une grimace. Fière de moi, je sortis de la chambre pour aller annoncer ça à Tony et Pepper. En arrivant près du salon j'entendis des voix que que je ne connaissais pas.

« Même si vous êtes très riche Mr Stark, nous devons faire notre travail et nous assurer que ces jeunes filles vont bien et sont bien traitées.

-Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement, répondit le voix calme de Tony. »

J'entrai dans le salon et annonçai à notre visiteur des services sociaux que Summer était en train d'essayer son nouvel uniforme mais que je pouvais répondre à ses questions.

« Mais j'aimerai bien aller essayer le mien aussi, ajoutai-je.

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps ma chérie, me répondit Mrs Services Sociaux avec un ton que j'aurais plutôt réservé à un gamin de 5ans.

- D'accord, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et en lui servant mon sourire de la vendeuse du mois. »

Tony annonça qu'il avait des affaires à régler et qu'il serait à son bureau. Il se leva du canapé, m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Mon agent sortit une fiche de son dossier et commença son questionnaire.

« Alors tu es...

- Winter Stark. Anciennement Winter Smith.

- Et tu as quel age ?

- 16ans depuis le 16 mai.

- Bien... Comment as-tu rencontré Mr Stark ?

- Après la bataille, quand les Avengers recherchaient les survivants. C'est St... Captain America qui nous a retrouvées Summer et moi dans les décombres de notre immeuble. »

Oh la boulette ! J'allais révéler l'identité de Steve. Non mais quel métra-boulet ! Elle aussi avait capté mon hésitation et me fixait, comme si elle attendait la suite. Et un autre sourire, c'est gratuit ! Elle retourna à sa fiche et je poussai un soupir discret.

« Est-ce que d'autres personnes, autres que Mr Stark et Miss Potts bien sûr, vivent ici ? »

Elle était clairement en train de se payer ma tête ! TOUT LE MONDE savait que les Avengers vivaient ici.

« Ben le reste des Avengers, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui je sais. Mais j'aimerai avoir leurs identités pour les mettre dans le dossier.

- Vous savez, le but premier d'une identité secrète est de rester secrète. »

Y'avais marqué "JAMBON" sur mon front ou quoi ? Je remarquai avec satisfaction qu'elle semblait perdre patience.

« Tu ne comptes pas collaborer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne compte pas vous révéler l'identité des Avengers, c'est tout, lui répondis-je le plus calmement du monde en croisant mes jambes et en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, les deux bras sur les acoudoirs.

- J'aurai peut-être plus de chance avec ta soeur...

- Je ne crois pas, non. Elle est comme moi, peut-être pire. Elle ne lachera rien. Si vous avez seulement des questions les concernant alors je peux demander à Jarvis de vous indiquer la sortie, continuai-je froidement. »

Jarvis anticipa ce que je venais de dire et ouvrit les portes de l'ascenseur avec un « Par ici Madame ». Elle pinça les lèvres et se redressa comme si une aiguille était sortie de son fauteuil. Elle devait attendre que je me lève aussi pour la saluer mais je ne le fit pas. Elle finit par se détourner et partir d'un pas pressé.

« Jarvis fais moi une recherche sur elle, s'il-te-plait. C'est quoi son nom au fait ?

- Bien sur Miss Stark, me répondit-il en descendant un écran devant moi. Elle a dit s'appeler Maria Hoppers. Vous avez des doutes sur elle, Miss ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Appelle-moi Winter et tutoies moi. Et oui, j'ai des doutes sur elle. Elle m'a posé trop de questions sur l'équipe pour réellement appartenir aux services sociaux.

- Winter. Tutoyer. Bien. Il y a bien une Maria Hoppers qui travaille pour les services sociaux mais si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas notre visiteuse. Elle n'est pas encore sortie du bâtiment, dois-je l'arrêter ? »

En effet. La Maria qui m'avait questionnée n'avait pas plus de 30ans, était brune et semblait prendre soin d'elle. Celle que Jarvis me montrait avoisinait les 70balais, avait les cheveux presque blancs et portait une moustache qui aurait rendu Hitler jaloux... Beurk ! Je fermai son profil avant d'enchainer.

« Non... Tu peux lui poser un traceur ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Bien sur. Le micro-traceur indétectable vient d'être placer sur la cible.

- Jarvis tu es génial ! Oh, il faudrait envoyer ce rapport à Tony, non ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Bon, on dirait que je sers à rien ici... lâchai-je avec un petit rire. J'imagine que si je te dis de lancer une recherche physionomique à partir des images des caméras de surveillance tu vas me répondre que tu l'as déjà fait ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demande. Je lance la recherche.

- Merci. Qui es-tu vraiment Miss Inconnue ? »

Le visage de Tony apparu sur mon écran. Il était visiblement contrarié et semblait très fatigué. Il se passa une main sur le visage et bailla avant de prendre la parole.

« Ça va toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

- Tu devrais dormir Tony, même les zombies de Resident Evil ont l'air en meilleure forme que toi... Oui ça va t'inquiètes pas. Elle m'a demandé l'identité des Avengers. Tout le monde sait que t'es Iron Man mais personne connait l'identité des autres et c'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir par dessus tout. Je l'ai poliment mise à la porte et j'ai demandé à Jarvis de lancer la recherche. C'était franchement bizarre. Et voilà comment j'ai su que Maria Hoppers n'était pas Maria Hoppers. J'ai demandé à Jarvis de lui poser un traceur. J'en ai pas fait trop ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Tu as très bien réagi, je suis fier de toi. Mais, dis-moi ma chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Il a dit quoi l'ophtalmo à propos de tes lunettes ? me demanda-t-il avec un regard mi-sévère, mi-amusé.

- Que je devais les mettre quand je lisait et quand j'étais devant un écran, soupirai-je. »

Jarvis attrapa ma boite à lunettes posée sur la table basse et me la passa. Je posai mes lunettes sur mon nez et souris à la caméra. Il acquiesça, satisfait avant de se lever et d'annoncer qu'il arrivait.

« A tout de suite Winter, me dit-il juste avant de couper la communication. »

Tout ça m'avait fatigué. Je posai ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Faudra que j'en parle à Summer. Je baillai, fermai les yeux et sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Summer Prevent_

Je sortis de la chambre à grands pas en poussant un juron à répétition. Cet uniforme était encore plus affreux quand il était sur moi ! QUI était celui qui avait OSÉ confectionner une horreur pareille ?! Même si les habits que je porte sont toujours décontractés et sobres, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! J'ai un sens aigu de la mode et ne supporte pas ceux qui n'en respectent pas le code. Et, excusez moi, mais les CARREAUX sur fond GRIS, ça datait de l'âge de pierre, et je me sentais comme dans un KILT ECOSSAIS ! Non mais non mais là c'était plus possible !

« WINTER ! hurlai-je en voyant arriver de loin mon ex-amie et actuelle soeur adoptive. »

Cette dernière me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Ben quoi ? me demanda-t-elle. »

Je virai au rouge pivoine.

« Quoi ?! Et tu OSES me demander QUOI ?! Mais regarde cette HORREUR ! »

Winter tourna la tête en tous les sens, cherchant la petite bête ayant mérité cette appellation de ma part.

« Winter ! la rappelai-je, en montrant ma tenue d'un geste. »

Mon amie sembla se détendre, et soupira.

« Mais Sum', ça te va super bien !

-Tu le fais exprès ? crachai-je. Ce truc, c'est...c'est...c'est...

-Oh ! s'exclama la voix de Clint dans mon dos. Sum', c'est toi ?! Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais tu es adorable comme ça.

-Tu vois ! s'exclama mon amie. »

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Winter... "adorable", pour un mec de son âge, ça veut dire "mignonne". MIGNONNE, pour un mec de son âge, est le qualificatif donné à une fillette de CINQ ANS ! Remarque, il n'a pas tort, ne manquent que les petites couettes et bienvenue au pays des Bisounours!

-En même temps t'as pas vraiment le choix, répliqua Winter.

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je. Je sais ! Je vais teindre "par accident" cet uniforme en jaune, et au moins le problème de la couleur sera réglé !

-Jaune ?! … Tu te vois vraiment porter un uniforme jaune canari ?! s'exclama Winter.

-Je sais, ça peut paraître étonnant, répliquai-je. Mais en fait les couleurs flashys sont super tendances et donnent un petit air "manga"...

-Summer, je ne te laisserai jamais porter un uniforme jaune !

-Et moi je n'irai jamais à l'école avec une horreur pareille sur le dos !

-Mais TOUT LE MONDE portera le même ! »

Je réfléchis un instant. Après cela, Winter aurait presque pu voir une petite ampoule s'allumer au dessus de ma tête.

« JE SAIS ! m'exclamai-je en la saisissant par les épaules. J'arrive à l'école avec un très long manteau à col relevé dans le genre agent secret, dès que je passe les grilles je RETIRE le manteau, et pour les sorties je garde un rechange ! Ils auront bien des vestiaires, je suppose. Comme ça ni vu ni connu et ma réputation est sauvée ! »

Bien que Winter sembla trouver mon idée farfelue, visiblement pressée de se débarrasser de mes jérémiades, elle approuva d'un énergique signe de tête et d'un sourire-banane qui équivalait presque les miens. Presque.

Elle me raconta ensuite la visite de Maria Hoppers bis.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit, je lui demandai si la théorie de l'alien déchaîné déguisé en bonne femme était à exclure, et son regard suffit à me faire comprendre que je divaguais. Mais quoi, avec les évènements des derniers jours, on pouvait se permettre des tas d'hypothèses, pas vrai? Et si vous voulez mon avis ces monstres sur des machines volantes lors de l'attaque n'étaient pas des ex-rats sortis de leurs laboratoires.

Soudain, interrompant nôtre concours d'hypothèses, la voix de Jarvis retentit dans le couloir.

« Tous les Avengers sont appelés dans le salon. »

Winter et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris, avant de nous diriger vers le lieu indiqué. Seulement Steve nous barra la route.

« Hep-là ! s'exclama-t-il. Où allez-vous comme ça ? »

Je vis sans surprise Winter rougir, et affichai un sourire... hum... très significatif, qu'elle m'aurait bien fait passer à coups de pieds si elle n'avait pas eu peur de se faire remarquer.

« Nous nous rendons au salon ! répondis-je au super-soldat d'un air d'innocence extrême. »

Steve sourit. Et zut. Il connaissait trop mon numéro de la "petite fille toute gentille" pour tomber une fois de plus dans le piège. Après tout, la dernière fois, j'avais réussi à le pousser dans la piscine tout habillé. Donc maintenant il se méfiait. Mais pourquoiiiii ?!

« Vous avez bien entendu le message, fit Steve, ne quittant pas son sourire significatif.

-Oui oui, répondit Winter. Jarvis a dit "rendez-vous au salon".

-Rendez-vous au salon pour _les Avengers_, répliqua nôtre ami, son sourire s'élargissant. »

Il nous ébouriffa alors les cheveux, avant de repartir en direction du salon.

« Au fait ! me lança-t-il. J'adore cet uniforme ! On avait les mêmes de mon temps ! »

Je m'apprêtais à lui bondir dessus, à lui arracher les yeux, à lui faire sortir la cervelle par les oreilles, ou un autre truc tout aussi charmant, mais Winter me retint par le col de ma chemise. Ah, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas: je HAISSAIS ce fichu uniforme !

Mais Winter me fit remarquer que pour l'instant, nous avions peut-être bien d'autres problèmes à régler.

Le sourire me revint aussitôt. Il était temps de jouer aux "little miss espionnes" !

J'arrivais pas à le croire. L'accès au salon était surveillé par des gardes du SHIELD ! La poisse ! Ils nous faisaient vraiment pas confiance, les autres... de la part de Tony, ça me décevait. Aussi Winter et moi décidâmes-nous de passer à l'action.

« Tu crois qu'ils parlent de Maria Trotter ? demandai-je à ma soeur.

-Hopper, Summer, répliqua Winter.

-Oh, pour un si petit détail, Win', franchement, tu me déçois. »

On était en train de réussir l'opération commando du siècle... ou comment s'approcher du salon sans se faire remarquer. J'avais déjà fait ça dans des jeux vidéos : il suffisait de ne pas passer dans le champ de vision des méchants... euh... des gardes. Bref, avec mes connaissances, nôtre opération fut un succès. Nous arrivâmes à nous cacher dans un coin tout près de la salle, et donc à écouter ce qui se disait.

« … Hopper a soudain disparu de nos écrans de signalisation, disait Tony d'un air assez inquiet.

-Ça c'est louche, commenta la voix de Steve. Vous croyez qu'elle puisse avoir à faire avec... les... hum... les visiteurs de l'espace ? »

Il avait visiblement manqué de dire alien, mais s'était rattrapé de peur de frustrer un dieu du tonnerre très susceptible.

« Cela ne fait pas de doute, répliqua Natasha. S'évaporer comme ça, dans les airs, n'est pas un don à la portée de tout le monde.

-C'est assez inquiétant... je pense qu'il faudrait réunir l'équipe. Une attaque est peut-être à prévoir, et nous ne savons pas quand exactement, donc autant nous tenir sur nos gardes...

-Les Asgardiens sont en route, dit Tony d'un air sombre.

-Eh bien ! s'exclama Steve. Ils ont fait vite !

-Comment ça, _les_ Asgardiens ? demanda soudain suspicieusement le docteur Banner, qui n'avait pas encore soufflé un mot. »

Je jetai un regard intrigué à Winter, qui me le rendis. C'était quoi, des Asgardiens, d'abord ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il nous éclairer sur la question ?

« Odin a insisté pour que Loki revienne pour réparer entre autre les dégâts qu'il avait causés, dit Tony. Et bien qu'il ait apparemment semblé aussi ravi que nous, le dieu de l'embrouille n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. On ne réfute jamais un ordre de son _papa_. N'est-ce pas, les filles ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Winter avec un sonore "CRAC". Aïe. Torticolis. Elle me regardait d'un air effaré. De quoi, il parlait à qui, là ?!

« Summer, Winter, appela Tony. Je vous ai trouvées, vous pouvez sortir de vôtre cachette ! »

Rouges comme des tomates, Winter et moi nous avançâmes, un peu honteuses, sous le regard des Avengers qui nous dévisageaient.

Arrivées devant Tony, nous le regardâmes. Celui-ci ne semblait visiblement pas en colère, à nôtre grande surprise. Il réfléchissait.

« Dites, il faudrait vraiment que vous preniez des cours d'espionnage, en cas d'extrême nécessité. Parce-que niveau discrétion... »

Vu qu'il ne semblait pas nous en vouloir, après un regard à Winter, je me lançai dans les questions.

« Dis, Tony, c'est quoi, un Asgardien ?

-Nous, expliqua Tony, nous sommes des Terriens. Les Asgardiens viennent d'une autre Galaxie.

-C'est les monstres qui ont attaqué la ville ?! s'exclama Winter, indignée.

-... Oui et non, répondit Tony. Je vois de quels monstres tu parles, mais ce ne sont pas eux, les Asgardiens. L'un d'entre eux, en revanche, est à l'origine même de l'attaque.

-Et ça ressemble à quoi, un Asgardien ?! voulu-je savoir. »

Tony eut un grand sourire.

« Je pense que l'un d'entre eux – le gentil – n'a pas échappé à vôtre oeil de lynx. »

Je réfléchis intensément, avant de m'exclamer :

« LE BEAU... hum... le blond avec le marteau?

-Exactement, répliqua Tony. Thor. Le Dieu du Tonnerre.

-Aaaah, fit Winter, semblant comprendre. … DIEU ?!

-Oui, un dieu, répliqua Tony. Aussi je vous conseille d'être... délicates avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il est assez susceptible. »

Winter et moi hochâmes frénétiquement la tête.

Après la réunion, j'étais retournée dans ma chambre. Attendez, l'arrivée de Thor, j'allais pas la passer en uniforme !

Je choisis, cette fois, minutieusement ma tenue dans ma garde robe. Bingo : Une jupe coupée aux genoux jaune, un T-Shirt blanc à pois jaunes à manches courtes et bouffantes, agrémenté d'un blazer également jaune, et d'un petit chapeau melon trop craquant jaune. Je pris grand soin de mes bouclettes, et enfilai autour de mon cou mon célèbre appareil photo. The must. Mon appareil photo accentuait en beauté mon style original.

Une chose à savoir sur moi : je déteste les banalités, et adore l'extravagant.

C'est ce que fit remarquer Winter en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. Elle, cependant, semblait bien moins excitée que moi.

« Allez, quoi ! m'exclamai-je en lui tapant l'épaule. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente de pouvoir ENFIN rencontrer le blond de la bataille !

-... Ce n'est pas tant lui qui m'inquiète que l'autre. »

Je m'assombris.

« Oui. J'ai bien compris ce que sous-entendait Tony en disant qu'il était à l'origine de l'attaque...

-Il est le meurtrier de nos parents, murmura Winter d'un air peu avenant. »

Je la regardai.

« A nous deux, lui dis-je, il faut qu'on lui fasse la misère. Crois-moi, il va regretter ce qu'il a fait. Il va le regretter amèrement. Car Winter et Summer ne lâcheront rien ! »

Ma soeur me regarda et me sourit. Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de nous précipiter dans les couloirs.

* * *

Winter : Et voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous à plu et encore désolées pour le retard. Bisous baveux


	6. Chapter 6 : Paranormal Activity

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

Winter : Hello-Hello ! Summer est rentrée d'Angleterre et moi je me suis remise à écrire. Ca bouge un peu dans la tour Stark... Je vous laisse voir. Hope you enjoy it !

* * *

**Paranormal activity**

_Summer Prevent_

Avant de retourner dans le salon, où nous devions accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, je voulais rendre visite au docteur Banner dans son laboratoire. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler "une amie de la nature", et donc il était toujours ravi de m'ouvrir les portes de sa "serre personnelle".

Winter me laissa, et je montai les trois étages qui séparaient nôtre chambre du laboratoire. J'eus le malheur de trouver le docteur absent. Mais comme il m'avait affirmé que je pouvais me rendre dans sa serre à toute heure du jour – ben dites donc il me connaissait pas lui... –, je m'y rendis. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme et de sérénité pour me vider de la colère qui m'envahissait dès que je pensais à celui qui avait provoqué la mort de nos parents.

Une fois dans la serre, je me détendis. Tout ce vert, et ces fleurs colorées... ça me faisait l'effet d'une drogue, en fait. Mais ça avait le mérite de ne pas être nocif.

Alors que je passais à côté d'une grosse et étrange cosse dans un aquarium de verre, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une fleur aux couleurs chatoyantes et magnifiques. J'eus un petit rire. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une des nouvelles espèces que le docteur avait fait importer de je ne sais quel pays lointain.

Je reculai de quelques pas. La fleur se referma.

Je me figeai, comprenant que quelque-chose clochait. Doucement, je me rapprochai. La cosse s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je reculai, puis approchai ma main, pâlissant chaque fois plus, car le résultat se trouvait être positif. Il se passait quelque-chose entre cette fleur et moi... quelque-chose de pas normal...

Alors que j'approchais ma main plus nerveusement que les autres fois, j'eus la vision floue d'une plante surgissant d'un coup de nulle part. L'aquarium m'explosa à la figure. Je me protégeai le visage, et me retrouvai bientôt éjectée hors de la serre à travers la vitre de verre.

« AAAAAAH ! hurlai-je. »

Heureusement que le docteur passait par là juste à temps. Il me récupéra au vol et fit un bond afin de m'emmener hors d'atteinte des débris de verre.

Il se retourna vers... hum... ce qui fut son laboratoire.

« Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que j'étais en larmes. »

D'immenses racines et lianes sortaient par les vitres de son laboratoire, à l'intérieur duquel pouvaient s'apercevoir des fleurs plus grandes qu'un homme.

Lorsque je lui expliquai en sanglotant ce qui s'était passé, il m'affirma non sans inquiétude qu'une telle réaction n'aurait pas dû se produire.

J'avais une légère égratignure au visage – et un GROS traumatisme si vous voulez mon avis – mais rien de plus.

Le docteur fut incapable de m'expliquer pourquoi ceci s'était produit. Il s'apprêtait à m'emmener voir Tony, lorsque la voix de Jarvis retentit.

« Docteur Banner, Summer, Mr Stark me demande de vous informer que les Asgardiens sont arrivés. Tout le monde n'attend plus que vous. »

Le docteur se tourna vers moi après avoir répondu à Jarvis que nous arrivions.

« Écoute moi, dit-il. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est d'arrêter de pleurer et de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué, mais il y a quelqu'un, dans ce salon, en bas, qui n'a pas forcément de bonnes intentions à nôtre égard. S'il se doutait de quoi que ce soit concernant ton... petit problème, il pourrait s'en servir contre nous, ou pire, contre toi. Alors fais un effort et tiens le coup, okay ? »

Séchant mes larmes, je hochai faiblement la tête.

Le docteur m'accompagna jusqu'au salon. Tous nos amis se trouvaient là, et nous regardèrent d'un air bizarre lorsque nous entrâmes – quoi, mon mascara avait coulé ?! NOOOON !

Vision un peu rassurante : le blond était là aussi et me regarda en souriant. Mais l'autre... je hoquetai de surprise. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Et le rouge me monter aux joues, sans que je puisse l'empêcher... Oh my God je ne l'avais pas du tout imaginé comme ça ! Il était...il était...

Oh bon sang. Ses yeux vert émeraude se posèrent sur moi, et j'eus l'impression de passer sous un rayon-X. Je le regardai un instant, et sentis soudain quelque-chose de bizarre. Je m'empressai de détourner le regard. Mais lui continua de me fixer d'un drôle d'air.

Lorsque les présentations furent faites – je restai à une distance plus que raisonnable du frère de Thor –, Winter s'approcha discrètement de moi.

« Dis, il se gène pas, l'autre grande perche, fit-elle en désignant le frère de Thor... Loki, à ce que j'avais entendu. Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux une seconde depuis que tu es entrée ! … Sum', tu te sens bien ?

- Oui... répondis-je. Oui... je te raconterai. »

Mais Winter ne m'écoutait déjà plus, regardant Loki d'un air suspicieux.

« T'es sure que c'est pas un pédophile ou un truc du genre ? »

Je donnai un magistral coup de coude à ma soeur.

« T'es givrée ?! sifflai-je alors qu'elle tentait de masquer sa douleur par un big smile

- Mais quoi ?! siffla-t-elle à son tour. T'en sais rien, après tout, tu le connais pas !

- Et toi non plus ! fis-je remarquer. On accuse pas les gens de pédophiles à la légère !

- ... Tu le prends en affection ? me demanda suspicieusement Winter. »

C'en était trop.

« Non mais dis ! sifflai-je un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ça va pas bien toi ! Il a tué nos PARENTS ! »

Je remarquai que Loki se tournait vers moi alors que je disais ça. Je n'osai pas le regarder.

« Je me sens pas bien, dis-je à Winter. Je... je vais me reposer. Rejoins moi... dès que tu peux. »

Et je partis, laissant une assemblée assez surprise, et Winter en particulier. Elle me connaissait trop pour ne pas comprendre que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Une fois dans mon lit, je m'effondrai. Cet homme...ce dieu, plutôt... jamais rien dans toute ma vie ne m'avait fait cet effet là. D'autant plus que quand il m'avait regardé...j'avais senti quelque-chose de bizarre au niveau de mes yeux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entre,dis-je, pensant que c'était Winter. »

Faux. Ce fut Tony qui entra. Il me regardait d'un air très inquiet.

« C'est bon, lui dis-je. C'est juste une petite migraine... ça passera...

- Je sais, me coupa Tony. Ce n'est pas pour la migraine que je viens, qu'elle soit réelle ou imaginaire. Tes yeux...

- Quoi ? demandai-je. Ils sont rouges ? C'est rien... euh... rien du tout... »

Je ne savais pas si le moment était venu de lui avouer que j'avais pleuré, et surtout de lui dire pourquoi. Mieux valait en discuter avec Banner, avant. Après tout, il était le seul à savoir...

« A un moment... je suis certain de n'avoir pas rêvé... ils ont luit.

-Ils... ils ont quoi ? demandai-je, stupéfaite.

-Ils ont luit d'une couleur vert émeraude. »

Je me mis à trembler, et à pâlir soudain. Tony s'en rendit compte.

« Summer. Quoi que tu saches, il faut tout me dire. Maintenant. »

Toujours tremblante, je lui racontai l'accident du laboratoire, et aussi pourquoi je ne lui avais rien dit plutôt.

« Le docteur Banner a bien pensé,maugréa Tony. Mais ça... je me demande bien ce que ça signifie. Peut-être devrions nous appeler un médecin, ou...

- Non, Tony, dis-je. Crois-moi : aucune maladie n'a pour effet de faire pousser les plantes. Aucune. »

Tony hocha la tête.

« Il faudra faire des recherches,dit-il. Et remonter à la source. Nos scientifiques s'en occuperont. Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons ce qui cloche, je te le promets. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et me conseilla de me reposer. Non, sans blague, j'allais justement danser la rumba ! Pfff...

* * *

_Winter Smith_

Il se passait quelque chose. Je le sentais. Je laissai Tony aller la voir avant moi – il me prenait pour une dinde à croire que j'allais gober son histoire de toilettes ?! Et quand il revint je m'éclipsai en disant que j'allais prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre il faisait noir mais je pouvais distinguer une bosse sur notre lit. Petite la bosse, d'ailleurs. Elle s'était roulée en boule et ça c'était mauvais signe... Je descendis les trois marches qui me séparaient du lit, me couchai à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle tremblait...

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon petit soleil ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus distinguer une lueur de peur et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup et se mit à parler très sérieusement. Elle me raconta ce qui s'était passé avec les plantes du labo de Bruce et ce que le prof et Tony lui avaient conseillé. Elle me raconta aussi ce qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Loki et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer tout de suite ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'Asgardien... Aussi je lui caressai les cheveux en lui promettant que je serais là et que ça irait. Quoique j'avais des doutes sur ma deuxième affirmation... Nous finîmes par nous endormir, comme ça, avec nos craintes et nos incertitudes.

J'avais pour habitude de me pomponner quand j'étais stressée ou angoissée. Aussi, le lendemain matin, j'entrepris la tache laborieuse de me lisser les cheveux. Facile, me diriez-vous, mais quand on avait ma tignasse, on oubliait vite le mot "facile"... Je sortis de mon bain, attachai ma serviette – longue, heureusement – autours du buste avant de commencer à me sécher les cheveux. Ce qui me fit vite ressembler à un caniche... J'éclatai de rire en voyant ma tête puis attrapai mes plaques que j'avais faites chauffer.

Il me restait seulement une mèche à lisser, après un travail de trois quarts d'heure et j'étais assez satisfaite du résultat. J'attrapai la dernière boucle quand on toqua à la porte.

« Winter, t'es là ? Fit la vois de Steve de l'autre coté de la porte. »

OhmonDieu ! Je fixai la porte avec un air d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas entrer. J'étais NUE – avec une serviette mais nue tout de même ! Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues et j'eus soudain très chaud. Trop chaud même. Je jetai un œil dans le miroir et ce que je vis me terrifia.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Steve déboula dans la salle de bain en m'entendant crier et beuga un certain moment avant que je hurle, complètement paniquée :

« Mais fais quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Je m'agitai dans tous les sens, et pour cause : mes cheveux étaient littéralement en train de bruler ! Je faisais office de torche humaine, d'allumette vivante. Steven réagit très vite : il empoigna la poire de la douche, alluma l'eau froide à fond et m'aspergea, ce qui eut pour effet "d'éteindre mes cheveux". Je restai droite comme un piquet, complètement gelée et totalement terrifiée. Je tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur en respirant profondément. Steve s'approcha de moi et attrapa une de mes mèche, désormais trempée, qui recommençait à boucler.

« Il ne sont même pas brûlés, constata-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, sentant les larmes monter.

« Euh... Steve ?

- Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu t'es brulée finalement ?! demanda-t-il en commençant à examiner ma tête.

- Non non, mais... »

Je baissai les yeux et il comprit tout de suite ce qui me dérangeait : je ne portait qu'une serviette trempée qui me collait à la peau... Il piqua un fard et bégaya des excuses, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Je décidai de l'aider.

« Tu vas sortir et appeler Sum' et Tony. Dans cet ordre s'il-te-plait. »

Je me demandai comment j'arrivais à parler aussi calmement dans un moment pareil. Ce fut en me posant la question que je me mis à paniquer.

« Mon Dieu ! MES CHEVEUX ONT PRIS FEU ! »

Je me laissai glisser par terre et fondis en larmes, laissant tout le stress et la peur sortir sous forme d'eau salée. Steve devait vraiment me prendre pour une folle. Ou un phénomène de foire.

Il resta cependant relativement calme. Il prit une serviette et m'enroula dedans avant des me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais terriblement gênée mais je me laissai faire.

Après quelques minutes – qui me parurent des heures – je mis fin à ce moment.

« Vas-y, murmurai-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui, la tête baissée. »

Il se redressa sans un mot et partit. Je restai un moment prostrée sur le sol de la salle de bains avant de me décider à bouger. Je me levai très lentement et me regardai dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. J'étais trempée, mes cheveux goutaient sur mon dos et ma poitrine, j'avais les lèvres légèrement bleues, les yeux rouges et gonflés et je tremblais – de peur ou de froid, je ne savais pas. J'attrapai une de mes mèches, auparavant incandescente, qui était parfaitement normale à présent. Aucun cheveux roussi. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

J'inspirai et expirai un grand coup pour le pas re-craquer et entrepris de me sécher avec la serviette que Steven m'avais laissé. Je m'habillai avec les affaires que j'avais préparé : un pull fin gris à rayures blanches, des collants noirs, un short en jean, mon bonnet gris et mes Converses grises. Je renonçai à me coiffer et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon bas sur le côté un peu brouillon. Je passai au maquillage : un fin trait d'eye liner, un peu de mascara, une fine couche de fond de teint et un coup de gloss. Je m'empêchais de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je restai calme et concentrée sur mes action.

Je venais tout juste de finir de me préparer quand Summer déboula comme une furie dans la salle de bains. Elle manqua de se vautrer dans la flaque d'eau, se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo et se redressa comme si de rien n'était pour me toiser avec un sérieux que je n'avais vu que rarement chez elle.

« Ça va Sum' ?

-C'est à toi qu'on est sensé poser cette question. Rogers m'a parlé que feu, de toi et de cheveux pas brulés. J'ai pas tout compris mais il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il m'a dit où tu étais avant de partir chercher Tony. Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-D'abord on sort de là, lui dis-je en la poussant vers la sortie, évitant soigneusement la flaque. »

Je ne supportais plus cette salle de bains.

« Jarvis, appelai-je.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu peux dire à Tony et Steven qu'on est dans notre chambre, s'il-te-plait ?

- Bien sur, je fais passer le message. »

Je le remerciai avant de me remettre en route, entrainant Summer dans les couloirs jusqu'à notre chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur je me détendis.

« Winter, t'as le cheveux trempés ! s'écria mon amie. Assieds-toi je vais chercher une serviette, une brosse et de la mousse. Tu me raconteras pendant que je te coiffe. »

J'acquiesçai et m'assis en tailleur au milieu de notre lit. Je sentais chaque goute d'eau tomber sur mon épaule et mouiller un peu plus mon pull. Summer revint avec ses "armes", me retira mon bonnet et mon élastique sans plus de cérémonie et commença à me démêler les cheveux. J'entrepris de raconter ce qui m'étais arrivé en tentant de n'omettre aucun détail.

A la fin de mon récit, Sum' avait terminé sa besogne et ma tignasse était à présent domptée. Elle se plaça en face de moi et nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux avec des dizaines de questions qui nous tournaient dans la tête. Summer posa la plus importante.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? »


	7. Chapter 7 : Mutantes ?

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème.

* * *

_Winter_ : Voilou le chapitre 7... My gosh on en est presque au 10 ! Pour répondre à _Baka-chan-love_ : Oui nous sommes deux. Je m'occupe du Pov de Winter et ma partenaire de celui de Summer. :)

* * *

**Mutantes ? Vous avez dit "mutantes" ?**

_Winter Smith_

Le truc qu'on avait pas prévu avec Sum' c'était que la découverte de notre "petit problème" n'avait pas découragé Tony et Pepper de nous envoyer en cours. Summer était d'ailleurs en ce moment même en train de marchander avec ce couple implacable.

« Pepper ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix plaintive. T'imagines si je fais pousser un haricot géant ? Ou si Winter fais cramer la perruque d'un prof qu'elle aime pas ? On est repérables à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Justement, aller encours vous aidera à apprendre à mieux vous contrôler. Ça ne peut-être qu'utile.

-Tonyyyyyyy, tenta-t-elle en se tournant vers le milliardaire et en faisant ses yeux de Chat Potté.

-Tu devrais écouter Pepper. »

Ma soeur se tourna vers moi en quête de soutient. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition. Le couple Stark serait ferme sur ce point : on avait aucune chance, autant ne pas se fatiguer pour rien. Summer se fâcha tout rouge et partit les poings serrés en marmonnant un « traitresse » à mon adresse. Je soupirai avant de partir sur la terrasse de cet étage (le 35ème de la tour Nord) pour prendre l'air. Cette histoire me fatiguait. J'en avais marre ! Nos parents se faisaient tuer dans l'effondrement de notre immeuble, on se faisait à moitié tuer dans notre lycée le jour de la rentrée et voilà que maintenant on se découvrait des pouvoirs aussi gênants qu'incontrôlables. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner en cours mais j'aurai donné absolument n'importe quoi pour me vider la tête. Les cours arriveront peut-être à me distraire de mes cogitations. Je me tapais sur les joues pour me réveiller.

« Allez, arrête de penser à ça, Winter !

-Tu te parles à toi-même maintenant ? »

Je me retournai et vis Steven appuyé sur le cadre de la porte du balcon. Il avait l'air amusé de ma réaction. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis deux jours, soit depuis l'incident de la salle de bains. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi maintenant que tout le monde – sauf Loki pour des raisons de confiance – était au courant de notre problème à Sum' et à moi.

« On dirait bien que je vire folle, lui répondis-je en appuyant le bas de mon dos sur la barrière qui me protégeait du vide.

-Et tu crois qu'une folle aurait envie que je l'emmène faire un tour en moto, manger au restau et voir un film ? »

Alors ça c'était inédit ! Steven Rogers, alias Captain America, était-il vraiment en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ? J'avais peur de me tromper...

« T'es en train de me filer un rendez-vous, Rogers ? lui demandai-je pas vraiment sûre de moi.

-Amical ! Entre amis... »

Il aurait pu être crédible si il n'avait pas détourné les yeux et rougit légèrement. Il était vraiment adorable pour un guerrier d'une centaine d'année – et remarquablement bien conservé aussi.

« Alors on part quand, cher ami ?

-Euh... Dès que tu es prête. »

Il avait dit « Euh » ! Steve Rogers, le chef des Avengers qui n'hésitait pratiquement jamais, avait dit « Euh » ! Oui je me réjouissais pour très peu.

Je rentrai dans la tour en courant et me dépêchai de prendre une douche. Je me précipitai ensuite vers ma chambre et me campai dans mon dressing à la recherche de LA tenue. J'optai finalement pour une tunique argentée, un short noir, des collants couleur chair et un blaser noir. Les chaussures étaient un vrai problème : boot or derbies ? That's the question... La plouf décida pour moi : les boots remportèrent la victoire ! Je coiffai me cheveux en boucles à peu près disciplinées et y ajoutai un serre-tête-tresse argenté. Un maquillage léger et le tour était joué ! Je regardai le résultat dans le miroir. J'étais super ! C'était habillé mais pas trop.

Je rejoins Steve. Il était dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil. Je me plantai devant lui en fis un tour sur moi-même.

« Alors ? J'en ai pas trop fait ?

-Tu es splendide ! »

Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné. Je rigolai et le tirai par le bras. Si je le bougeai pas on allait passer la soirée dans le salon et je n'aurai probablement plus aucune chance d'obtenir un rencard avec lui.

La moto c'était top ! Il faisait froid mais je n'en avais rien à faire. La vitesse additionnée au fait d'être si proche de Steve, c'était grisant ! Il se gara sur le parking d'un restaurant sans prétention mais qui avait ce petit quelque chose qui attirait les gens. Je ne détachai pas mes yeux de l'enseigne, même pour tendre le casque à Steven.

« Je savais qu'il te plairait. »

Je le regardai et lui servit un de mes plus beaux sourires. Il avait pensé à moi pour ce restaurant.

« Steve, est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans détour. T'avais l'air tellement triste en ce moment...

-Merci, lâchai-je, passablement émue, avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. »

Steve m'emboita le pas. Quand nous entrâmes dans le restaurant une jolie serveuse vint nous indiquer la table que Steven avait réservé. Le truc c'est qu'elle en avait que pour lui et n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des oeillades et autres signaux assez suggestifs. Je lui lançais des regards assassins qu'elle ne remarquait même pas, trop occupée à faire du charme à MON Steve. Moi, possessive ? JAMAIS ! Il me remarqua enfin et fit un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout : il se plaça derrière moi et mit deux les mains sur mes yeux.

« Merci mademoiselle mais je vais la conduire moi-même à notre table. Est-ce que vous pouvez demander à quelqu'un de nous emmener les menus, s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il très aimablement.

-O... oui bien sûr. »

Waouh ! Il venait de la jeter et de lui faire comprendre par la même occasion qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle qui nous serve ce soir. Le tout très poliment. Chapeau Rogers ! Il commença à avancer et je suivis le mouvement. Je sentais mes joues rougir et il devait le sentir aussi. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Arrivés à notre table il retira ses mains et me tira la chaise en véritable gentleman. Une fois assise l'un en face de l'autre, je lui posai la question qui me blûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me cacher les yeux je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tes iris étaient devenues rouges écarlates. Je me suis dit que ça passerai moyen auprès des gens... »

Mes iris... Comme Sum'. J'étais définitivement une mutante. Je baissai les yeux. J'avais peur de ce que Steve pourrait penser.

« Le menu monsieur. Mademoiselle, ajouta le serveur à mon intention en te tendant le carton.

-Merci, me fonçai-je à sourire. »

Je me plongeai dans mon menu en me disant que je devais profiter de ma soirée. Hé ! C'est pas tous les jours que vous avez rencard avec Captain America !

* * *

_Summer Prevent_

Je reprendrai mon récit à un peu plus tôt dans la journée. A savoir: le moment où je me levai. Je ne cessai de faire des rêves étranges, depuis quelques jours, et cela m'embarrassait royalement. Je n'avais jamais dit à personne, pas même à Winter, qu'il m'était déjà arrivé de faire des rêves prémonitoires (le truc bien louche ultra utile pour se faire des amis), d'autant plus que cette ''anomalie'' semblait m'avoir abandonnée depuis quelques années. Mais depuis l'incident du laboratoire, mes rêves recommençaient à devenir étranges, et j'avais peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Je me retournai. Apparemment, Winter était déjà levée. Je ronchonnai, avant de traîner les pieds jusqu'à ma penderie.

Avant, chez moi (j'eus un pincement au coeur en pensant à ça), j'avais l'habitude de sortir de ma chambre le matin comme ça me venait, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Mais depuis que je vivais à la tour Stark, je préférais prendre quelques précautions, parce-que... comment dire... ben y'avait du monde, quoi. Donc je choisis quelque-chose un peu au hasard (la fatigue ne me réussit vraiment pas): Un vieux short en jean, un T-shirt jaune un peu trop large qui me tombait sur les cuisses et sur les épaules, et mes pantoufles Kirby roses. Après quoi je tirai négligemment mes cheveux en arrière en une queue de cheval approximative (pour ne pas dire que les trois quarts de mes cheveux ne rentraient pas dans le chouchou, mais je m'en fichais).

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre pour me diriger vers le salon. Si quelqu'un me voyait faire ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, il n'en reviendrait pas. En effet, je _détestais_ le café. Mais je sentais en même temps que c'était le seul truc qui pourrait faire passer ma fatigue. Et puis, avec une bonne dose de sucre, ça devrait passer.

Le salon était désert. Tant mieux. J'étais pas d'humeur à dire bonjour à toute la compagnie. Je me servis un café, et le portai à mes lèvres, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Je bus ma gorgée de travers, et le goût âcre du café me resta en travers de la gorge. Bon sang de bonsoir, combien de fois devrai-je leur dire que j'étais cardiaque?! C'était tout de même pas compliqué à comprendre, nom d'un chien ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un minimum d'effort pour m'éviter la peur de ma vie à chaque seconde ?!

Je me tournai en me préparant à assener cette réplique cinglante au nouvel arrivant... avant de me rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

Mon coeur fit un record de saut en hauteur. Oh bon sang, pas LUI... Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Hum... bonjour ? tenta Loki, incertain, sur le pas de la porte. »

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer à ce simple mot. Bonjour. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Je lui tournai catégoriquement le dos sans répondre. Je voyais bien qu'il avait compris que j'avais des sentiments un peu hostiles vis-à-vis de lui. Pourtant il ne semblait pas prendre en compte l'ampleur de la situation.

« Je... je peux entrer ? tenta-t-il de nouveau. »

Je soupirai.

_« Bien sûr_, répliquai-je froidement. Je n'ai pas réservé la pièce, que je sache. »

Je me rendis compte de mes paroles, et aussi du fait que ce qu'il m'avait demandé n'était pas bien méchant.

« Désolée, maugréai-je. J'ai mal dormi, et je me suis levée du pied gauche. Alors mieux vaut ne pas venir me déranger.

-Quelque-chose vous tracasse, sembla-t-il deviner en entrant timidement dans la pièce, comme de peur que j'explose. »

J'ouvris grand la bouche de frustration. Et il osait dire ça comme s'il ne savait pas ?!

« Oui ! lâchai-je hostilement. La mort de mes parents ! »

Je sentis quelque-chose m'agripper la main. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil, et la panique me saisit. Le géranium de Pepper semblait me prendre en affection.

Je me plaçai vivement devant le géranium, de peur que l'autre ne remarque quelque-chose de suspect.

Je remarquai que Loki me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Euh... je vous demande pardon ? finit-il par demander. Enfin... je viens de croiser vos parents, et justement il me semble qu'ils se portent comme un charme. »

La colère monta en moi, et le géranium commença à s'agripper à mon bras.

« Oh oui,répliquai-je. Comme un charme, vraiment ? Ils sont juste en train de croupir dans un CIMETIERE mais à part ça tout va bien et la vie est belle !

Loki fronça les sourcils, et sembla soudain comprendre quelque-chose (un exploit !).

« Mais alors... demanda-t-il. Stark et sa femme...

-Ne sont que mes parents adoptifs, terminai-je. Bra-vo, vous avez enfin remarqué ! 175

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Bon sang mais est-ce que ce géranium allait comprendre qu'il était de trop, là ?!

« Mais dans ce cas... que sont devenus vos vrais parents ? Demanda-t-il. »

Je virai au rouge.

« Ils sont MORTS ! crachai-je. Et, dans votre folie des grandeurs, qui sait combien de familles comme celle de Winter et la mienne vous avez brisées ?! »

Il fit un pas en arrière, me regardant sans ciller.

« Vos yeux... dit-il. Ils... je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'ils soient si... si verts. »

Le géranium m'arrivait à l'épaule. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais en mode panique totale, et j'avais envie de hurler.

Thor entra soudain à la suite de son frère, un grand sourire perché sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, miss Stark ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment... »

Il sembla alors remarquer l'urgence de la situation. Il blêmit, se mit visiblement à réfléchir à toute vitesse, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de hurler:

« LOKI ! »

Son frère sursauta, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je, euh... tenta Thor. »

Il saisit soudain fermement son frère par l'épaule et lui dit:

« J'ai à te parler ! »

Et ce disant il l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Après cinq longues minutes d'attente, durant lesquelles je m'assurai que Thor avait bien emmené son frère assez loin, je tentai de libérer mon bras, sans succès, car ce géranium était vraiment tenace.

« DOCTEUR BANNER ! hurlai-je. »

Le docteur ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, effaré et visiblement très amusé.

« Dites moi, docteur, demandai-je. Est-ce que c'est normal que je me fasse attaquer par un GERANIUM NOM D'UN CHIEN J'EN AI MARRE !

Avec l'aide de Winter, le docteur réussit à me libérer. Je leur racontai l'incident qui venait de se produire, et leur air amusé disparut bien aussitôt.

« Il sera difficile de cacher notre différence bien longtemps,conclus-je gravement. Du moins pas tant que nous ne saurons pas contrôler cette anomalie.

-Je suis d'accord,dit Banner. Il faut trouver un moyen de contrôler vos pouvoirs, ou votre identité sera bientôt découverte. »

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et surtout je ne voulais pas retomber sur le frère de Thor, je l'avais assez vu pour la journée.

Aussi je décidai de prendre mon scooter et d'aller faire un tour à Central Park.

Depuis toute petite j'adorais cet endroit, et pourtant depuis l'apparition de mes pouvoirs je le voyais d'une manière différente. C'était comme si chaque arbre, comme si chaque fleur me parlait, me murmurait quelque-chose à l'oreille, quelque-chose que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. C'était un murmure rassurant, et, malgré moi, je finis par m'asseoir sur une grande place verdoyante et à me laisser tomber dans un état quelque-peu léthargique en l'écoutant.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le jour semblait avoir bien avancé, je décidai à regret de quitter mon ''petit coin de paradis'' pour retourner à la tour. Je ne pouvais pas tous les éviter éternellement, je ne pouvais pas m'enfermer dans un cocon sans voir ni écouter personne. J'avais besoin de parler, à Tony, à Pepper, à Natasha, à n'importe qui. C'était la seule manière de briser le mur qui semblait me séparer du monde réel depuis quelques jours. Et j'avais envie de redevenir la Summer que j'étais avant.

Alors que je m'approchai de mon scooter, je sentis une présence sur le trottoir d'en face. Bizarrement, cette présence ne me semblait pas dotée de bonnes intentions. Alors que je mettais mon casque, je redressai lentement la tête. Je crus que mon coeur allait cesser de battre. Je connaissais cette personne qui me fixait du regard. Cette jeune femme au sourire inexistant, à laquelle je donnais à peu près trente ans, et aux cheveux bruns... Hoppers. Maria Hoppers.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu, alors que mon coeur jouait du tam-tam. Alors que je montai sur mon scooter, je la vis traverser la rue du coin de l'oeil. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, et se dirigeait droit sur moi.

Je tournai les clés et mis le contact. Plus que quelques mètres la séparaient de moi...

Je ne réfléchis pas. J'accélérai à fond. Mon scooter fit une embardée avant de partir à toute vitesse et de dévaler la rue.

Je faillis renverser plusieurs personnes, c'est tout juste si je les évitai, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Qui savait ce qui était à mes trousses?

Le feu passa au rouge. Non. Pas question que je perde un instant.

Mais les deux files de voitures étaient trop serrées.

« Eh puis ZUT ! Hurlai-je. »

Je bifurquai, et m'engouffrai sur le trottoir. Des piétons, affolés, s'écartaient sur mon passage.

Je faillis manquer la bifurcation vers la tour.

Je freinai, partis dans un tête à queue incroyable, réussis à reprendre le contrôle de mon véhicule, et m'engageai dans la rue aussi vite que mon scooter me le permettait.

Je crois que ce fut un miracle que j'arrive à la tour Stark sans avoir fait de mort, et moi même sans aucune égratignure. Je me pressai de garer mon scooter avant d'entrer dans la tour en courant.

Je tombai sur Winter, qui, m'ayant vu arriver, était descendue en catastrophe. Essoufflée, je m'effondrai à genoux, la respiration haletante. La seule chose que je parvins à dire fut :

« Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. »

* * *

_Winter_ : Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai envie de connaître la suite avec une fin comme ça... Et comme c'est Sum' qui l'écrit ben je vais attendre. J'aime paaaaaaas ! Bon je vous fais des gros bisous et Joyeuses Pâques 3


	8. Chapter 8 : Entraînement d'urgence

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème.

* * *

_Summer_ : Coucou, chers lecteurs, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué ! Un petit PS à **Lyne** : T'as osé pourrir mon Loki alors que je t'avais demandé de pas le faire ? Tu vas souffrir dans le prochain chapitre. Grrr. Summer sort ses griffes ! ^^

* * *

**Entraînement d'urgence**

_Summer Prevent_

Winter eut tôt fait de me conduire à Tony, à qui je contai tout. Natasha, qui était présente, sembla s'inquiéter. Elle s'était très rapidement bien entendue avec nous, et n'avait pas forcément envie que nous finissions en charpie, ma soeur et moi.

Aussi, après un bref regard à l'agent Barton, qui l'approuva d'un signe de tête (ça sentait pas bon, cette histoire...), proposa-t-elle l'idée du siècle.

« Je pense, dit-elle à Tony. Que vu que nous ne savons pas encore ce qui les suit, et ce qu'il leur veut réellement... elles devraient se tenir prêtes. »

Winter et moi échangeâmes un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, _se tenir prêtes_?!

Tony soupira.

« Je crois que vous avez raison, malheureusement,dit-il, comme si ça lui fendait le coeur. J'aurais espéré qu'elles pourraient rester en dehors de tout ça...

-Mais en dehors de quoi ? demandai-je, agacée par leurs sous-entendus.

-...et qu'elles vivraient une adolescence normale...

-Ah ben pour ça c'est comme qui dirait un peu raté, fit remarquer Winter, dont l'une de ses mèches de cheveux prit feux comme pour donner l'exemple. »

Tony secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers nous.

« Mais je crois que nous n'avons désormais pas d'autre choix, dit-il gravement. Les filles...

-Ouiiiii ? fîmes-nous en parfaite synchronisation Winter et moi, redoutant le pire.

-Vous allez devoir subir... suivre un entraînement, se rattrapa Tony.

-Lapsus révélateur, commentai-je gravement. »

Natasha nous servit son plus beau sourire.

« Mais non, ne vous en faites pas,déclara-t-elle gentiment. Ça va bien se passer, je m'occuperai de vous...

-Oh non pitié!s'exclama Winter un peu trop violemment. Euh...désolée, Nat', mais disons que vu les sacré trucs que tu sais faire... ben on est pas trop rassurées à l'idée que tu « t'occupes de nous », quoi. »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait clairement penser qu'il fallait toujours qu'on en rajoute. Mais moi j'étais à fond dans la théorie de Winter. Si nos poursuivants ne nous réduisaient pas en charpie, ce serait Black Widow qui le ferait.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Steve, le docteur, Thor et (Ô malheur) Loki pour entrer dans la salle.

Je vous ferais remarquer que les deux premiers ignoraient royalement le dernier cité. Évidemment, ils ne devaient pas le porter dans leur coeur.

En parlant de coeur, le mien fit trois quart de tour quand je le vis. Je tentai de me ressaisir, sans aucun résultat. Non mais il me prenait quoi, là?!

Winter, semblant se rendre compte de mon malaise, soupira, et me tira à l'écart.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque-chose, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille alors que nous sortions de la salle.

-Quoi ? demandai-je, peu rassurée par l'air grave de ma soeur. »

On aurait dit qu'elle allait m'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un, sérieux!

Elle sembla deviner ma pensée, et me tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas bien pire,me dit-elle. »

Je fus rassurée. Avant de comprendre pleinement le sens de ses paroles. Si c'était pas bien pire, c'est que c'était QUAND MÊME pire...Aïe aïe aïe!

« Écoute,me dit-elle. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je... tu as un béguin. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un béguin? C'était mon expression, en général, pour décrire un gros coup de coeur que Winter aurait eu sur quelqu'un. Mais genre gros comme vraiment gros. Je le saurais, quand même, si j'avais un béguin! Et puis un béguin pour qui, d'abord?!

Je m'empressai de poser cette dernière question à ma soeur, qui sembla plus gênée qu'autre chose.

« Pour _lui_, dit-elle simplement. »

Et ce simple qualificatif me suffit à comprendre de qui elle parlait.

Je me sentis rougir sans réellement savoir pourquoi. La colère, la honte qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi? Quelque-chose me disait que ce n'était pas ça...

« Quoi ? balbutiai-je à l'adresse de Winter. Moi ?! … LUI?! Mais non mais enfin c'est pas possible tu sais très bien que...

-Qu'il a indirectement tué nos parents, oui, je sais, répliqua Winter. Il n'empêche que je suis plus calée que toi en béguins, et crois moi, ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas un petit coup de coeur de pacotille.

-Mais je ne ressens rien ! affirmai-je sans ciller. »

C'est alors que je passai en revue toutes les fois où je l'avais vu, seul ou pas, sous le regard critique de Winter qui attendait visiblement une réaction de ma part.

Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Oh...oh non... murmurai-je. Dis, Winter, rassure moi, je cauchemarde, là ? Ça peut pas être vrai...

-A toi de me le dire, répliqua ma soeur. »

Je réfléchis, et sentis mon coeur se serrer chaque seconde un peu plus.

« Oh non, m'affolai-je. Chuis amoureuse ! »

Winter me tapota l'épaule.

« T'en fais pas,me dit-elle. L'amour, ça se soigne. Suffit juste de trouver la bonne thérapie... et je te laisserai pas tomber sur ce coup là, Sum'. Je te le promets. »

Winter me serra dans ses bras.

Après quoi Natasha ne tarda pas à nous retrouver et nous demanda de la suivre.

« Dis, demanda Winter, pas très rassurée. On va pas apprendre les arts martiaux, pas vrai ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit l'espionne. Leçon numéro un : apprendre la discrétion. »

Je grognai. C'était pas pour moi, ce truc...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dernier étage, étage auquel nous n'avions jamais eu accès.

Natasha nous fit entrer dans une salle.

Enfin disons qu'elle arrêta Winter avant que celle-ci ne soit entrée.

« Non, dit-elle avec un sourire. Toi, tu vas aller t'équiper, et tu vas suivre Clint, okay ? »

Ma soeur sembla déconcertée, mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

« Elle va faire quoi ? demandai-je à Natasha alors que tous les autres (sauf les Dieux) entraient dans la salle à leur tour et se plaçaient devant la grande vitre devant nous qui donnait en contrebas.

-Tu vas voir, me répliqua Black Widow avant de m'inviter, avec un sourire, à m'approcher de la vitre. »

Je vis une petite silhouette noire entrer dans la salle en contrebas.

Immédiatement, des lasers rouges éclairèrent l'endroit, le traversant de toute part.

Je déglutis. Je connaissais ce genre d'exercice...

La voix de Fury retentit dans un mégaphone.

« Vôtre mission est de traverser cette salle sans toucher les lasers. »

Je vis ma soeur lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Pfff...

Avec un sourire narquois, je déclarai en imitant la voix de Fury :

« Ce message s'auto-détruira dans trois...deux...un... »

Comme rien ne se passait, et que les autres me regardaient bizarrement, je haussai les épaules.

« Ben quoi ? Je voulais voir si ça faisait comme dans les films ! »

Je vis Winter commencer à s'avancer. Elle sembla réfléchir, et réussit à passer plusieurs lasers sans problèmes. Mais à ce stade de l'entraînement, les choses se corsèrent, et il lui devint quasiment impossible, selon moi, de trouver un passage. D'autant qu'elle était coincée dans une position instable, c'est à dire une jambe en l'air, l'autre à un cheveu de large d'un laser, une mèche de cheveux frôlant presque le laser au dessus de sa tête...

Elle sembla avoir un déclic. Tendit la main en avant.

Et tous les détecteurs explosèrent tour à tour, faisant disparaître les lasers. Après quoi Winter, semblant satisfaite, se leva et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, et se mit à sautiller en signe de victoire une fois son objectif atteint.

« Trop forte ! soufflai-je, admirative.

-Mes détecteeeeeeurs ! se lamenta la voix de Fury dans le mégaphone.

-Euh... c'est rien, monsieur le directeur, déclara la voix de Clint. On en a d'autres, vous savez... et puis c'est bien la petite a réussi son exercice ! Elle a du talent !

-Et du CULOT, oui ! grogna Fury. On se demande QUI lui a inculqué ce genre de manières...

-JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD ! déclara Stark en se tournant vers le mégaphone.

-Je sais, JUSTEMENT ! répliqua la voix de Fury alors que Nat' et moi étions prises d'un irrépressible fou rire. »

* * *

_Winter Smith_

Houlà, Papy Fury n'avait pas l'air très content que j'ai bousillé ses détecteurs. Ben quoi ? La consigne c'était « sans toucher les lasers ». Je les avais pas touché ses lasers. Je m'étonnais néanmoins de la facilité avec laquelle je contrôlais mes pouvoirs. Ça m'avait semblé si naturel...

Je regardai vers la cabine d'observation dans laquelle se trouvaient Sum' et les autres. Je vis ma soeur sautiller sur place, les pouces dressés et l'air visiblement fière de moi. Je lui envoyai un baiser, comme à la fin d'un spectacle et saluai la salle d'entraînement vide. La voix de Fury retentit encore une fois, me coupant dans mon délire.

« Stark Winter, prenez la porte à votre gauche au lieu de faire des quolibets à un public invisible. »

Je tirai la langue en direction du mégaphone et me dirigeai vers la porte indiquée.

« Je vous ai vue ! »

J'éclatai de rire avant de m'engager dans le couloir sombre. Je cherchai l'interrupteur sans le trouver. La porte se referma derrière moi et je me mis à paniquer pour de bon...

L'achluophobie, vous connaissez ? J'avais peur du noir. Rester seule dans un endroit sombre me terrifiait plus que tout. Je sentais une sueur froide et désagréable me couler dans le dos et les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'étais seule et dans le noir le plus complet. Je n'arrivais même pas à voir mes mains, pourtant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sentais que je tremblais et je collai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre mes dents claquer.

« Summer... Viens me chercher, je t'en prie... Sum', j'ai peur... »

Elle ne m'entendait pas et les secondes me paraissaient des heures. Je tentais d'allumer une flamme mais j'en étais présentement incapable. Mes pouvoirs semblaient être bloqués par ma peur. Je me mis à sangloter doucement, roulée en boule contre le mur lisse et froid.

Tout à coup, deux mais se posèrent sur mes épaules et je crus mourir. Je me débattais et criais mais rien n'y faisait. Il était beaucoup trop fort.

« Winter, calme-toi. C'est Steven. Summer s'inquiétait que tu ne sois pas encore remontée alors je suis venu te chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es blessée ?

-P... peur du n... n... noir, parvins-je à bégayer, honteuse. »

Alors que j'imaginais déjà son rire moqueur, c'est ses bras forts et rassurants que je sentis autours de moi. Je m'agrippai à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis qu'il traçait de grands cercles dans mon dos pour me rassurer. Je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de Steve.

Une fois un peu calmée je m'écartai de lui en laissant néanmoins mes doigts accrochés au col de sa chemise.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu crois que tu peux te lever ?

-Oui, un peu. Mais j'arriverai pas à me lever, j'ai les jambes en coton...

-Alors accroche-toi. »

Il passa un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva sans aucun effort. J'avais une étrange impression de déjà-vu...

« On dirait que ça te plait de me porter comme une princesse, soufflai-je dans son cou.

-Je vais finir par y prendre goût, répliqua-t-il doucement. »

Nous n'ajoutâmes plus rien pendant la minute qu'il lui fallut pour traverser le couloir et monter la volée de marches qui menaient à la salle d'observation. La lumière me brula les yeux et j'entendais des cris qui venaient de Sum'.

« Elle est achluophobe bon sang ! Et pour votre vengeance de gamin vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de couper le courant dans le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait ?! Non mais vous avez quel age ?! Elle doit être totalement paniquée ! J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a pas pleuré sinon vous allez voir ce qui en coute à l'abruti qui OSE s'en prendre à ma soeur !

-Mais enfin... je ne savais pas... comment aurai-je pu ? tentait (pitoyablement) de répliquer un Fury visiblement en très mauvaise posture. »

Règle supra-suprême à respecter en toutes circonstances avec Summer si vous comptez vivre vieux : ne JAMAIS en aucun cas l'énerver. Et une des meilleures façons d'énerver ma meilleure amie c'était de s'en prendre à moi. La règle étant applicable dans mon cas aussi, on avait souvent eu des ennuis à l'école à cause de ça. Heureusement qu'on avait pas encore découvert nos pouvoirs à l'époque... Ou malheureusement de mon point de vue.

Je décidai de calmer le jeu car, visiblement, personne n'osait déranger ma furie favorite.

« Summer Prevent, tu vas te calmer, oui ? lançai-je d'une voix une peu enrouée. »

Elle allait se lancer dans un nouveau monologue mais se stoppa aussitôt pour se tourner vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Son expression de rage se changea immédiatement en un sourire rayonnant. Elle s'élança vers Steve (qui ne m'avait toujours pas posée) et moi. Je fis un signe à mon sauveur pour qu'il me dépose à terre. Tout allait bien.

Summer me prit dans ses bras, me posa un tas de question sur mon état, me traina sur une chaise et me força à boire un verre d'eau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Steve pour le remercier, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire.

« Hey c'est ton tour de passer la salle au lasers ! m'exclamai-je à l'adresse de ma soeur. »

Elle me demanda une dernière fois si j'allais bien avant de suivre Clint pour se préparer. Je me levai et me plaçai devant Fury, les poings sur les hanches.

« Si vous osez lui faire quoi que ce soit, je réduis votre manteau en cuir hors de prix en cendres, le prévins-je. Et ce ne sera qu'un avant goût.

-Vous êtes effrayantes toutes les deux, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire mal assuré.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point, je peux vous l'assurer.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la vitre à travers laquelle je pouvais voir ma soeur entrer d'un pas conquérant dans la salle d'entrainement absolument démesurée. Elle me fit de grands signes auquel je répondis par un coucou.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, retentit la voix de Fury. »

Summer acquiesça avec sérieux et se mit en position. Les lasers traversèrent la salle et elle s'élança.

Elle passa sans grande difficulté les dix premier mètres mais fini tout de même par se retrouver, comme moi, coincée dans une position assez inconfortable. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds avec un bras tendu et l'autre en l'air et je voyais ses membres trembler à cause de la tension qu'elle devait exercer dessus pour qu'ils restent en place.

« Allez, Summer. Je sais que tu peux le faire, murmurai-je. »

Comme si elle m'avait entendue elle tourna la tête vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutins son regard sans ciller. Elle réfléchissait. Soudain un éclair de génie éclaira son visage. Elle ferma les yeux.

Je l'avais souvent vue faire ça ces derniers temps. Son pouvoir avait besoin qu'elle visualise. Heureusement qu'elle avait de l'imagination. Elle ouvrit les yeux en inspirant un grand coup. La connaissant, ça allait être spectaculaire. Un éclair vert traversa la salle et je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait : elle venait de transformer le laser le plus proche de sa main tendu en une sorte de liane. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?!

Elle toucha précautionneusement du doigt la liane-laser et parut satisfaite du résultat. Elle tendit les mains et fit de même avec tous les lasers de la salle. Je devais avouer qu'elle était impressionnante. Elle passa les quelques mètre qu'il lui restait à franchir avec aisance, prenant appui sur ses lianes. Elle arriva au bout victorieuse et se mit à faire quelques acrobaties pour exprimer sa joie.

Je sautai sur place et l'applaudissais tant j'étais fière d'elle. Elle remonta vite et je lui sautai dessus pour lui demander des explications.

« Comment t'as fait ça Sum' ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas transformer les choses en plante alors comment t'as réussi ce tour de force ? »

Elle me lança un regard malicieux, comme pour me dire que je devrais attendre. Le truc c'est quelle mourait d'envie de ma le dire et qu'elle ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à faire pousser des plantes sans rien alors, quand Nat' a parlé d'entrainement, je me suis dit que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée d'emporter quelques graines avec moi. Je devais pas toucher les lasers mais j'étais vraiment coincée. J'ai donc fait voler une de mes graines vers un capteur. Je n'ai eu qu'à me concentrer pour la faire pousser autours du laser, ainsi elle servirait de protection et je pourrai m'appuyer dessus sans risquer de faire sonner l'alarme. N'empêche que j'étais pas sûre de mon coup à la base. Mais ça à assez bien marché, non ? »

J'éclatai de rire. Cette fille était vraiment pleine de ressources. Tony nous serra toutes les deux dans ses bras et éclata de rire à son tour.

« Mes bébés sont vraiment fabuleuses. Je suis fier de vous les filles. »

Le fait que Tony soit fier de nous nous rendait vraiment heureuses. Sans lui on serait probablement dans un orphelinat où on aurait fini par nous séparer, on aurait été vendues à un laboratoire à cause de notre mutation ou alors Maria Hoppers nous aurait enlevées pour nous faire ne-je-savais-quoi... La fierté de Tony nous allait droit au cœur.

« Je pense qu'elles s'en sortiront très bien dans ce domaine-là. Nous pouvons passer au combat. »

Natasha avait lancé ça avec un regard un peu flippant. Notre bonheur était de courte durée...

* * *

Winter : Alors voilà vous avez un petit mot de Sum' au début. Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Donc notre Lyne débarque au prochain chapitre. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur ce que Summer écrit (je dis ça pour le traitement... spécial qu'elle réserve à Lyne). On se concerte sur la contenance du chapitre mais ensuite c'est chacune son délire. Sur ce, bisous baveux les affreux 3


	9. Chapter 9 : Bienvenue au lycée St Arthur

**Auteures** : Summer & Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème...

* * *

Winter : C'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai mis un temps fou à pondre 3 malheureuses pages OpenOffice. Heureusement pour vous, Summer a écrit plus de 4 pages (la mise en page à été longue à faire, j'ai été punie...) rien que pour vous. Elle est est productive en ce moment ma partenaire, vous avez de la chance. Vu ce que je fous en ce moment... Bref, j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Et que vous allez aimer Lyne (ma Lynouchette !) parce qu'elle sera assez présente à partir de maintenant. Ce fut un long bla-bla... Bisouilles mes amoures

* * *

**Bienvenue au lycée Saint Arthur**

_Winter Smith_

« Dans quoi est-ce qu'on est tombées, Win' ? »

Je me posais exactement la même question qu'elle à vrai dire... L'uniforme, ok. Le château – fallait bien appeler un chat, un chat – qui nous servait de lycée, ok. Mais tous ces gosses de riches avec leurs grands airs et leur richesse qu'ils affichaient avec une fierté non feinte... NON ! Nous coulâmes une regard vers Tony qui avait posé une main sur nos épaules et il sembla comprendre.

« Ils ne sont pas aussi arrogants et chiants qu'ils en on l'air. J'en suis presque quasi sûr...

-C'était sensé nous réconforter, ça ? demanda Summer, pas du tout convaincue.

-Laisse tomber Tony. On va s'en sortir, lui souris-je.

-Au pire si y'en a un qui me soule trop, je lui fait tester cette technique d'immobilisation au sol que Nat' nous a appris, tu te rappelles Win' ?

-Celle où elle t'a fat faire un arc de cercle au dessus d'elle et qui t'a laissée KO dans la salle d'entrainement ? la taquinai-je.

-J'ai encore mal... frissonna-t-elle. »

J'attrapai sa main pour lui montrer que j'étais avec elle. Elle me lança un petit sourire et me serra deux fois la main. On était ensemble, tout allait bien.

« Monsieur Stark ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois d'un même mouvement pour faire face a une femme replète d'une cinquantaine d'année, boudinée dans une robe d'un marron abominable et arborant un carré court d'un roux surnaturel.

« C'est une faute de goût ambulante cette femme, dis-je assez doucement pour que seuls Tony et Summer m'entendent tout en réprimant une grimace. »

Je vis Sum' sourire et j'entendis Tony pouffer derrière moi. Je remarquais quelqu'un derrière la faute de goût. C'était probablement une élève, vu qu'elle portait le même uniforme que nous. C'était une petite asiatique avec des cheveux très raides coupés en deux parts égales par une raide au milieu.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté à son uniforme et le portait de façon parfaite, les boutons remontés jusque en haut et sans aucun ajout. On avait l'air totalement négligée Summer et moi en comparaison... Summer avait ajouté une tonne de badges flashys tandis que j'avais déboutonné ma chemise et déserré ma cravate pour pouvoir respirer.

Le duo était arrivé à notre niveau.

« Bonjour. Je me présente : je suis Mrs Nettle et je suis la directrice de cette prestigieuse école qu'est Saint Arthur. Nous sommes bien entendu en-chan-tés d'accueillir vos filles parmi nous, ajouta-t-elle en nous offrant un sourire maquillé du rose le plus laid de la création avant de se tourner vers la fille qui se tenait toujours derrière elle. Voici Lyne. Elle va vous aider pendant vos premiers jours ici. J'espère de tout cœur que vous pourrez lier une amitié sincère.

-Lyne Farrell, se présenta-t-elle en nous tendant la main. »

Elle... Elle voulait nous serrer la main ?! Nous étions abasourdies mais je fus la première à m'en remettre.

« Winter Stark, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main avec un sourire. Enchantée.

-Summer Stark, enchaina ma soeur en lui serrant la main à son tour, l'air de pas y croire.

-Les présentations étant faites, nous pouvons y aller ! s'écria Mrs Nettle en nous entrainant avec elle. »

Je me tournais vers Tony qui nous faisait signe de la main, planté au milieu de la cour avec un petit quelque chose de triste sur le visage. Un coup d'œil à Summer me confirma qu'elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi. D'un même mouvement nous nous dégageâmes de la poigne de la directrice et courûmes dans les bras de Tony.

« On rentre ce soir, tu sais, chuchotai-je dans son cou.

-Aie pas l'air aussi triste, ajouta Summer.

-C'est un peu dur de regarder ses bébés partir pour leur premier jour d'école. Je comprends ces parents déchirés devant la maternelle, expliqua-t-il en nous serrant fort dans ses bras. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques mois que Tony et Pepper nous avaient adoptés, nous nous étions beaucoup attachés à eux. Même si nous n'avions pas oublié nos vrais parents, nous aimions beaucoup nos parents d'adoption. Et c'était réciproque.

La directrice et Lyne nous attendaient alors nous nous décrochâmes de Tony et nous lui collâmes chacune un bisous de chaque côté. Un sandwich à la Stark ! Nous partîmes en faisant de grands signe à Tony qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Lyne nous fit visiter le lycée en long, en large et en travers, nous expliqua comment se passaient les cours – ici c'était les profs qui changeaient de salle au inter cours et chaque classe avait sa salle attitrée sauf pour les TP pour lesquels il y avait des salles spéciales – et nous expliqua le système des services à la cantine.

« Il y a cours d'EPS tous les lundis de 8h à 10h. Pour le premier trimestre vous devez avoir un sac avec votre maillot de bain fourni par le lycée, une serviette et de quoi vous attacher les cheveux. Si vous...

-ON VA AVOIR NATATION ?! la coupa Summer un peu... bruyamment.

-Si vous voulez vous laver les cheveux après, vous avez la possibilité de prendre une douche à la fin du cours, continua Lyne en ignorant totalement ma sœur. Évitez juste d'arriver en retard au cours suivant.

-Merci, Lyne. On est dans la même classe, non ? Ça serait bien qu'on devienne amies, proposai-je avec un sourire.

-Aucune chance que je devienne amie avec Miss Robot ! protesta ma Sum'. »

Devais-je lui rappeler que notre papa Tony avait un transistor au milieu du torse ou ça allait ? Je lui collai une tape derrière la tête et me tournai vers Lyne en attendant sa réponse. Elle me fit un micro sourire et acquiesça. Comme pour donner plus d'impact à sa réponse, le cloche du début de cours sonna et je suivis Lyne à travers les couloirs en trainant ma meilleure amies derrière moi.

Une enveloppe avec « Invitation » écrit en relief doré atterrit sur mon bureau. Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une des filles de ma classe, Amy, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, qui me lança un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

« Salut, j'organise une soirée pyjama ce week-end et je me demandais si ta soeur et toi voulez bien y participer. J'ai déjà proposer à ta soeur et elle m'a répondu que si tu venais c'était OK pour elle aussi.

-Euh... Ce week-end ? Je crois pas qu'on ait quelque chose de prévu... Je dois demander à Pepper et Tony mais je pense qu'on pourra. C'est sympa de nous inviter.

-C'est génial, s'écria-t-elle. Mon numéro est sur le carton, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un texto en me disant que c'est toi et en me donnant ta réponse. »

Sur ce elle partit en sautillant vers ses amies. Lyne, qui était à côté de moi, me regardait d'un œil perplexe.

« Amy Enton. Son père est Gerald Enton, de Enton Compagny et c'est le principal concurrent de votre père. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour vous d'aller à cette pyjama party, me dit-elle.

-Je comptais refuser. Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour que ça paraisse naturel.

-Moi non plus je la sens pas, commenta Summer. On a qu'à se faire une pyjama party à la Tour Stark.

-Oh oui ! Et on invite Lyne. Tu viendras, hein ? lui proposai-je/ordonnai-je (barrer la mention inutile) en me tournant vers elle.

-Ai-je le choix ? demanda-t-elle blasée. »

Summer tenta de protester mais le lui lançai un de mes regards qui tuent et elle ferma la bouche sans avoir sorti un son. Il allait falloir que je lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne supportait pas Lyne... Elle était sympa. Trop sérieuse comparée à nous mais sympa tout de même. Et puis elle nous renseignais pas mal sur les gens à éviter, même si notre instinct – peut-être dû à nos pouvoirs – nous aidait pas mal de ce côté là. Et puis il émanait de Lyne une impression de confiance. C'était assez difficile à expliquer mais je sentais qu'on pouvait se fier à elle.

« Dis-moi, Lyne, il fait quoi ton père ? Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, faut être sacrément riche pour rentrer dans cette école.

-Mon père est médecin. Il est le directeur de Mount Sinai Hospital qui est un des principaux hôpitaux de New-York. C'est mon frère qui en héritera et je compte devenir médecin.

-Pourquoi ton frère ? s'étonna Sum'.

-Parce que c'est l'ainé. »

Ma soeur me regarda avec une tête bizarre suite à la réponse de Lyne. Je fronçai les sourcils pour avoir une explication.

« C'est toi l'ainée, Winter. C'est peut-être toi qui reprendras Stark Industries après Tony.

-Tu rigoles ?! Tony et Pepper finiront par avoir un enfant et ce sera lui qui reprendra Stark Industries. Ça peut pas être moi ! m'écriai-je. »

Ma meilleure amie ne sembla pas convaincue mais n'épilogua pas et me laissa dans mes pensées. Tony nous avait adoptées mais je ne pensais pas qu'il comptait faire de l'une de nous son héritière.

La cloche sonna la fin de la pose de midi. Le cours commença et je décidai de me concentrer dessus et d'arrêter de ruminer mes pensées. Une boulette de papier venant de ma droite – de Lyne donc – roula sur ma feuille. Je le dépliai et lu l'écriture soignée de ma voisine « Ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça :) ». Je me tournai vers elle et lui lançai un sourire étincelant.

_Summer Prevent_

J'avais l'impression que j'allais vivre un enfer dans ce lycée. D'accord, c'était vachement beau, et les uniformes étaient pas mal en fait, la cravate c'était mignon... mais les élèves étaient vraiment trop louches.

C'est vrai, quoi, est-ce qu'ils se sentaient obligés de me dévisager à chaque fois que je passais devant eux ?! Est-ce qu'ils étaient les seuls débiles de la planète à me trouver mignonne ou alors c'était les badges ?!

… Ah oui, dans le dernier cas cela pouvait s'expliquer. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils se décoincent, parce-que là c'était vraiment grave! Il n'était _même pas_ stipulé dans le règlement que les ajouts à l'uniforme étaient interdits, alors je ne voyais pas le problème!

Lyne m'expliqua que la plupart des élèves de ce lycée ( dont elle, j'en suis sûre ) avaient été élevés dans des familles aux règles assez... strictes.

En clair ? Ils serraient la main à tout le monde comme si c'était le président, vouvoyaient même les plus petits qu'eux ( quand je dis plus petits à un moment Lyne a même vouvoyé un gamin de neuf ans qui avait envoyé par mégarde son ballon dans la cour ), et par ces manières que je trouvais étranges et des fois vraiment exécrables ils se jugeaient dignes de regarder tous les autres d'un air supérieur et dédaigneux.

Heureusement, Lyne n'était pas du genre à se la jouer « maître absolu ». Je ne l'admettrai certainement pas devant elle ni devant Winter, mais au fond je la trouvais plutôt sympa. Dans le sens de « si elle m'énervait ce n'était pas volontaire ». Elle ne me jugeait pas par rapport à mes extravagances ( comme par exemple l'adorable nœud à cheveux jaune canari que j'ai épinglé dans ma crinière sous prétexte que c'était mon porte bonheur ), mais semblait quelquefois ( donc trop souvent à mon goût ) exaspérée par mes comportements.

Comme par exemple lors de cette _épique _conversation.

« Tu sais, au fond, c'est pas que j'aime pas nager, mais la discipline natation n'est pas ma préférée. Loin de là. En fait, je déteste devoir me mettre en maillot de bain devant plein de gens...

-Ce qui revient au même principe qu'à la piscine municipale, mais passons, répliqua Lyne.

-... et puis en plus l'eau est toujours trop froide ! Et, nous en avons la preuve ici, ils se débrouillent toujours pour caser le cycle natation en plein hiver.

-On est en automne, me fit remarquer Lyne.

-... Oui mais quand il fait froid, quoi ! lui répondis-je, légèrement agacée. … Et puis... »

Comme Lyne me regardait d'un air interrogateur alors que j'hésitais à continuer, Winter se chargea de terminer à ma place:

« Summer a une peur bleue de l'océan. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Que Lyne brisa.

« ... Euh... mais quel est le rapport entre la piscine et l'océan? Il n'y a pas de poissons dans une piscine... »

Winter se chargea alors d'expliquer à nôtre si chère amie que ma phobie était beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. En effet, à mes cinq ans, alors que nous étions partis pour passer une journée à la plage avec nos parents, Winter et moi... je m'étais fait attaquer par un requin. Rien de bien méchant, hein, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de me toucher que mon père avait réussi à le repousser ( mon héros ). Mais j'étais restée traumatisée quand même. Surtout que des années plus tard j'avais eu la merveilleuse idée de regarder les dents de la mer.

« Je ne vois toujours pas de rapport, répéta Lyne, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

-En gros, dis-je, j'ai extrêmement peur de l'eau dans un endroit où je n'ai pas pied, car cela me rappelle l'océan et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il peut y avoir une bestiole sous moi ! »

Lyne me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, on sera dans une piscine ! »

Elle y tenait vraiment, à sa piscine.

« En plus, reprit-elle, il ne s'agira pas de nager, mais de plonger !

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?! hurlai-je si fort que tous les élèves du couloir se tournèrent vers moi d'un air indigné.

-Quoi, tu as le vertige, en plus ? s'étonna Lyne.

-NON, MAIS LE FAIT DE ME RETROUVER TOTALEMENT SUBMERGEE DANS LES EAUX PROFONDES ME REND MALADE ! m'écriai-je avant que Winter ne me plaque une main contre la bouche. »

Lyne sembla enfin comprendre ( pas trop tôt ) et me dit qu'elle tenterait d'arranger ça avec le professeur d'EPS, qu'elle connaissait assez bien.

… Elle avait des relations ''amicales'' avec les profs ?! … Son cas était plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. Je la remerciai néanmoins.

Je regardai les heures défiler lentement avec lassitude. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de cette école, et j'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir retrouver Tony et Pepper et les serrer dans mes bras, ils me manquaient atrocement! Tony avait raison, c'était comme au premier jour de la maternelle. Enfin je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, ne poussons pas mémé dans les orties, mais je me sentais mal loin de ma nouvelle famille.

Winter, bien que Tony et Pepper lui manquâtes également, semblait vivre cette situation mieux que moi. Évidemment, elle était la plus vieille...vous me direz qu'un mois de différence ça ne compte pas mais je veux aussi dire par là la plus mature. Et de plus d'un mois, si vous voulez mon avis.

Pendant une heure de permanence, alors que ça discutait ferme du côté de Winter et Lyne, je sortis un carnet de mon sac ainsi qu'un stylo, et me mis à écrire, sous l'inspiration du moment.

« Tu écris quoi ? demanda une voix dans mon dos. »

Je me retournai. Il s'agissait d'un garçon brun aux yeux bleus turquoise, à la coupe de cheveux que ma soeur aurait qualifiée de « super tendance » qui me souriait.

« Harold, me dit-il en me tendant une main que je serrai. J'ai appris que toi et ta soeur étiez nouvelles au lycée, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Alors, tu écris quoi ? »

Avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il saisit mon carnet, et le feuilleta. Non mais c'était qui, ce malpoli, d'abord ?!

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien ! C'est mélancolique, tout ça,dit-il en me rendant mon carnet. Mais vachement bien écrit. Tu te rends compte que tu as un don ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il feuilletait mon carnet sans me demander mon avis, me disait que j'avais un don comme ça naturellement comme s'il me connaissait depuis des années ! C'était qui, ce type ?!

« Tu compte en faire ton métier ? me demanda-t-il en remarquant que je ne répondais pas. »

Avant que j'aie le temps d'acquiescer, une voix légèrement courroucée retentit dans le dos d'Harold, qui se retourna en l'entendant.

« Harold, trésor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec la nouvelle ?! demanda Amy Enton d'un air suspicieux.

-Je lisais son carnet, c'est vachement intéressant et... commença Harold. »

Amy m'arracha alors mon carnet des mains et le feuilleta nonchalamment.

« Ouais, pas mal... dit-elle en me le tendant du bout des doigts. Peut faire mieux. Je m'y connais, je tiens la gazette du lycée. Bon, Harold chéri, tu viens ? Ah, et euh... Socker...

-Summer, rectifiai-je machinalement.

-...n'oublie pas de répondre rapidement à mon invitation, okay ? Je ne prends pas après demain. »

Et Amy repartit en tirant quasiment ce pauvre Harold derrière elle.

La voix de Lyne me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas vue s'approcher !

« Harold Daymon. Fils d'un célèbre promoteur immobilier. Bourreau des cœurs.

-Lui ?! m'exclamai-je, surprise en me tournant vers l'asiatique.

-Il sort avec Amy depuis un mois. Comme ton père et le sien sont en concurrence, ne t'étonne pas si il a l'air de s'intéresser de très près à ton cas. Il sort avec les filles les plus populaires du moment. Méfies toi de lui. »

Je hochai gravement la tête, jetant un dernier regard à Harold, avant de me rendre compte qu'il me dévisageait également, et de tourner obstinément la tête dans l'autre sens.

« Summer,m'appela Winter avec sa tête des mauvais jours, désolée ma choute mais Tony ne pourra pas venir nous chercher en personne à la sortie du lycée. Il nous enverra une limousine, avec Happy aux commandes, et au cas où peut-être quelqu'un d'autre pour assurer nôtre sécurité, à cause de...tu sais quoi... »

Je hochai la tête, triste de devoir attendre le retour à la maison pour revoir Pepper _et_ Tony.

Les dernières heures de cours ne changèrent pas beaucoup du reste de la journée.

Ce fut avec soulagement que j'entendis la dernière sonnerie de la journée, et me précipitai dehors avec enthousiasme... avant de revenir toute penaude en me souvenant qu'il fallait attendre pour se lever le signal du professeur. Ouïe la boulette...

Bref, nous fûmes vite sorties, Winter et moi, et nous attendîmes avec Lyne que Happy ne débarque.

Lyne, elle, attendait la femme qui s'occupait le plus souvent d'elle lorsque son père travaillait. Une sorte de nounou, quoi, une gardienne.

La directrice l'appela alors et elle partit discuter avec elle.

J'en profitai pour faire remarquer à ma soeur que Lyne me faisait vaguement penser au genre de femmes à l'air ultra-strict en tailleur avec un chignon serré et des talons aiguille.

Comme il était convenu que je faisais d'assez bonnes imitations, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pinçai les lèves d'un air tellement comique que ma soeur éclata de rire.

C'est à cet instant que tout bascula.

Je sentis soudain une douleur fulgurante dans le genou. Cette douleur s'étendit en une fraction de seconde dans le reste de ma jambe. Ma vision se brouilla, et je n'entendis plus clairement ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Avec un cri, je m'effondrai sur le sol, devant ma soeur, qui avait l'air vraiment effrayé.

Bon sang. J'étais née avec un problème de motricité qui m'empêchait de marcher et de courir correctement, et qui avait entraîné une fragilité au genou. Autrement dit: Je ne devais pas rester trop longtemps sur un appui instable. J'avais oublié ce conseil du docteur.

Ma vue redevint claire et j'entendis ma soeur qui me demandait si ça allait. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de moi. J'essayai de me relever, mais ma jambe me lança si fort que je gémis.

« Je peux plus bouger, Winter ! criai-je à ma soeur. »

Lyne s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de moi.

« Tu as mal au genou ? me demanda-t-elle. »

Et elle était fille de docteur. C'était évident, non, que j'avais mal au genou!

Soudain une voix bien connue retentit dans la foule, et je vis un groupe d'élèves se faire éjecter littéralement.

« Poussez vous, bande de rustres, et laissez respirer miss Stark!s'exclama Happy, d'une voix légèrement paniquée. Si elle mourrait ou quoi que ce soit mon patron ne me le pardonnerait pas...

-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, Happy, maugréai-je.

-De rien ! répondit l'homme sans vraiment réfléchir. »

Quelqu'un d'autre s'agenouilla auprès de moi.

Oh bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, lui?!

Loki posa une main sur mon front, comme s'il prenait ma température, alors que Thor empêchait Happy de lui sauter dessus pour l'en empêcher.

Puis il posa son autre main sur mon genou, et me regarda dans les yeux. Je fermai les miens. Je savais ce qui risquait d'arriver. Et je ne voulais pas, _surtout pas_ que mes yeux deviennent verts devant lui. Ma sécurité en dépendait, bon sang!

« Ça risque d'être désagréable, me prévint-il. »

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de lui demander en quoi, j'entendis un sinistre crac, et eus l'impression que l'os de mon genou roulait sous ma chair.

Je me mordis le poing pour ne pas gémir. C'était dégoûtant, comme sensation !

Je me rendis vite compte que finalement j'avais plus mal au poing qu'au genou.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? me demanda Loki. »

Je me mis péniblement debout, mais ceci fait ma jambe se mit à trembler comme si elle était en coton.

« Je m'en doutais, déclara Loki alors que Thor et lui me rattrapaient avant que je ne tombe. Cet effet secondaire prendra fin avant une demie-heure.

-C'était de la magie ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

-A vous d'en juger, répondit calmement Loki avant de m'aider à m'installer dans la limousine. »

Avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi, j'entendis la voix de Lyne s'élever, mécontente :

« C'est qui, ce charlatan ? »

Charlatan ?! Avec elle je serais encore allongée en gémissant sur le bitume et elle osait traiter Loki de charlatan ?! Il m'avait _à peu de choses près_ sauvé la vie !

Je finis d'ailleurs par me tourner vers lui, qui ne disait rien.

« Merci, lui fis-je avec un sourire. »

Le silence me répondit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Quoi ? dis-je. Je sais reconnaître quand les gens méritent des remerciements ! Vous m'avez aidé à ne pas passer de longues et pénibles minutes de plus devant ce lycée, étalée par terre qui plus est, alors... merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Loki me sourit, alors que Winter semblait se demander si je n'avais pas au passage pris un coup sur la tête.

« De rien, me répondit l'Asgardien, avant de retomber dans son mutisme. »

Finalement, il avait bien l'air de s'être repenti, le frère de Thor. Et puis... selon moi, ne pas faire preuve d'indulgence aurait été une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Car tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.

* * *

_Winter_ : Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ? Ca ne coute rien et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. Pleins de bisous sur vos nez !


	10. Chapter 10 : Une soirée d

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

Summer : Salut mes loupiots ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Voici enfin la suite de nos aventures à Win' et à moi, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et désolée si ça a mis du temps à arriver, mais les profs sont en mode Rogue là... Trop de boulot. Bisous tout plein et bonne lecture, les chous !

* * *

**Une soirée d'enfer**

_Summer Prevent :_

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la tour (ma jambe était totalement guérie, merci aux embouteillages), je m'empressai de serrer Pepper et Tony dans mes bras. Winter en fit de même.

« Vous nous avez manqué ! m'exclamai-je à l'adresse de nos parents adoptifs.

-Vous aussi, vous nous avez manqué, me répondit Pepper avec un sourire éclatant.

-Mais dites moi, demanda Tony, c'est vraiment aussi terrible que ça, le lycée, pour que vous rentriez à la maison comme si vous reveniez de guerre ? »

S'ensuivit alors quelque-chose d'unique, événement extrêmement rare, presque autant que les éclipses solaires : une crise de synchronisation opposée.

« Oui ! m'exclamai-je en chouinant.

-Non ! s'exclama dans le même temps Winter en déniant le tout en bloc.»

Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai d'un air ahuri.

« Si, c'était horrible ! m'exclamai-je.

-Non, c'était sympa ! répliqua Winter dans le même temps. »

Alors que Natasha et Pepper étaient écroulées de rire dans le canapé, Tony, nous regardant d'un air pensif, me pointa du doigt:

« Summer ! Tu as la parole. Raconte ta journée.

-C'était HORRIBLE ! m'exclamai-je. On s'est fait snober, on a vécu des trucs horribles, c'était l'école MILITAIRE ! »

Tony donna ensuite la parole à Winter.

« Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool. A part les cours, mais bon vous me connaissez assez pour comprendre que c'est normal. On s'est fait une amie, qui est la fille du docteur Farrell... »

A cette information le docteur Banner redressa subitement la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« ... Et elle nous a bien expliqué le fonctionnement du lycée, bon petit bémol on va avoir natation au premier trimestre...

-Oui, parlons en!m'exclamai-je soudain. Vous savez très bien que je _déteste_ le grand bassin! Je peux pas faire _ça_!

-Lyne a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait avec la prof ! répliqua Winter.

-Mais j'aime pas...chouinai-je.

-Monsieur Stark, j'ai pu relater un événement malheureux dont je pense qu'il serait judicieux de vous tenir au courant...commença alors Loki. »

Tony se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Discussion familiale ! Vous n'êtes pas invité, le scarabée. »

Alors que je criai le nom de mon paternel d'un air indigné, Loki sembla se refroidir un peu.

-Bien. Je ne vous dirai en ce cas pas que vôtre fille – il me désigna d'un signe de tête – a un petit problème dont vous auriez peut-être tenu compte si vous l'aviez su...

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Tony en se tournant vers moi et me saisissant par les épaules. Tu as un problème ?! On t'a harcelée à l'école ?! Hoppers s'est déguisée en prof ?! Dis, Summer ! »

Pepper aussi semblait inquiète. Aussi m'empressai-je de les rassurer tous.

-Mais ce n'est rien, enfin ! Je suis _juste_ née avec un problème de motricité et une fragilité au genou, rien de grave ! »

Le docteur Banner se racla la gorge.

« Quoi, c'est si grave que ça ? lui demandai-je.

-Non, me répondit-il. Mais cela peut s'avérer extrêmement gênant. Surtout dans vôtre cas. Comme par exemple si vous devez fuir Maria Hoppers ou d'autres... »

Je déglutis avec peine. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il me faudrait bien courir, tôt ou tard... je la sentais mal cette histoire.

Bon, d'accord, la nouvelle n'avait pas paru de moindre importance à Tony et Pepper. Mais est-ce que j'étais censé savoir, moi, que c'était si grave ?! … Oui, j'aurais pu m'en douter, mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête ! Comme ''pois ou rayures'', par exemple.

Oui, bon, contre l'avis de Pepper, Tony nous emmenait ce soir manger des tacos. Et j'adorais les tacos ! Et après, on irait au cinéma voir Destination Finale 4 qui passait en rediffusion ''pile poil au bon moment''. Winter et Tony avaient choisi le film, moi, j'étais plus branchée côté ''Monstre et Compagnie 2''. Mais la majorité l'avait emportée.

Donc j'étais face à un dilemme qui consistait à choisir entre le T-shirt à pois ou à rayures.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre alors que j'enfilais finalement le T-shirt à pois.

« Entre ! dis-je, persuadée que c'était ma soeur, en passant ma tête dans le col.

-...Vous êtes sûre ? demanda la voix de Loki de l'autre côté de la porte.

-NON ! Attendez une minute...voilà ! »

Il m'avait fait peur, bon sang de bon soir ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, d'abord ?!

« Je voulais m'excuser, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en parler... »

Je le coupai dans son élan.

« Oh, vous en faites pas, le raisonnement de Banner montre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient au courant, le fait que vous leur ayez dit plutôt que moi ne change pas grand chose... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

En effet, le prince était resté sur le pas de la porte, et me dévisageait d'un drôle d'air.

« Vous portez souvent des tenues aussi...extravagantes ? me demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Tout le temps. Et puis c'est pas extravagant, c'est coloré. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il me regarda un instant.

« Je pense que le noir, ou le vert, vous iraient bien, déclara-t-il. Sans vouloir vous influencer.

-Non, c'est rien, je dois bien avoir un truc vert pomme dans mes affaires... dis-je.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce vert là, répliqua le dieu. »

Winter ouvrit grand la bouche. Thor écarquilla les yeux. Tony poussa une exclamation de surprise. Pepper eut un immense sourire.

Moi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Je n'étais pas habituée à porter quelque-chose d'aussi...sobre. Par sobre, j'entends « robe vert émeraude coupe vintage coupée au dessus du genou », ainsi que « chignon bas et serré ».

Et aucun autre artifice qu'un simple collier avec une perle pour pendentif. Mes lèvres étaient barbouillées d'un gloss très discret rose pâle. En bref, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

En me voyant dans le miroir, j'avais eu l'étrange impression d'être face à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais plus l'air de la maladroite petite Summer Prevent avec son look de fillette... je faisais femme. Et ça me changeait énormément.

Tony murmura que j'étais sublime, ma soeur ne trouva aucun autre adjectif que « fabuleuse ».

Elle déclara avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais douté que j'avais un réel don pour la mode. Je rougis.

Devais-je leur dire que je n'étais pas à l'origine de cette trouvaille ? Dans le dos de Tony, Loki me faisait de grands signes semblant signifier que ce serait une bien piètre idée. Je lui souris, et hochai faiblement la tête.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à partir, après avoir assuré à Pepper pour la millième fois au moins que OUI, nous avions bien fait tous nos devoirs.

Avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur nous, j'eus la vision de Winter répondant d'un air enjoué au signe de la main d'un certain Captain. J'eus un sourire... mais non, pas machiavélique, enfin ! … Un peu ? Enfin bref, et je pensai que ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Et qu'il leur faudrait peut-être un petit coup de main pour le découvrir.

Nous arrivâmes bien vite au garage, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la limousine.

« Pas cette fois, les filles,déclara Tony avec un sourire en nous montrant une magnifique décapotable blanche quatre places et ultra stylée. »

Ma soeur et moi échangeâmes un regard émerveillé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Nous nous assîmes sur la banquette arrière, alors que Tony prenait le volant et mettait la musique à fond.

« Dis,me murmura alors Winter à l'oreille, de sorte que Tony n'entendit rien, tu sais qu'il a vraiment un don, ton copain Asgardien ? Il devrait un peu s'occuper de son look à lui aussi, je suis sure que ça lui réussirait ! »

Je rougis comme une tomate.

« Comment... lui demandai-je.

-Je te répondrai juste qu'il n'était pas très discret, répliqua Winter avec un grand sourire, en mimant les grands gestes qu'avait fait Loki pour m'inciter à ne rien dire. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et Tony, pensant que c'était la faute à la musique, monta le volume encore plus fort et ponctua le tout d'un grand coup de klaxon.

« Allez les filles, ce soir, c'est virée famille ! s'exclama le milliardaire. Pour fêter vôtre première journée de cours ! Et malheureusement pas vôtre dernière ! »

Nous rîmes en choeur avec lui, alors que la décapotable filait sur la route vers le centre de la ville.

Ce soir, c'était _nôtre_ soirée. Je ne pensais pas si bien dire.

* * *

_Winter Smith_

Le fait que ma sœur se rapprochait autant du dieu du mensonge ne me disait rien qui vaille... Même s'il l'avait soignée tout à l'heure je n'arrivait pas à lui accorder toute ma confiance. Franchement, je le sentais pas...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce cafard (Summer avait des gouts tellement bizarres...) parce que ce soir c'était une soirée "père-filles" à la Stark. Pour l'occasion j'avais revêtu une robe argentée et pailletée qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Bon, okay, BIEN au-dessus des genoux. J'avais même sorti des escarpins à talons de toute beauté. Bref, on s'était mis sur notre 31. Je me demandais quand même si j'en avais pas fait un peu trop avec ma tenue...

« Dis, Sum' ?

-Hm ?

-C'est pas _too much_ ? lui demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et en pointant ma tenue du doigt. »

Elle me toisa de haut en bas avant de me répondre.

« T'es sexy sans être vulgaire et t'es assez voyante aussi. »

Puis elle se rapprocha de mon oreille pour rajouter :

« Et puis, rien que pour la tête qu'à fait Steve, ça valait le coup.

-Quoi ? Quelle tête ? paniquai-je. »

Summer se tourna vers moi, ouvrit la bouche et fit des yeux de poisson pas frais en agitant mollement la main avant de se reprendre.

« Cette tête. Mais t'étais bien trop occupée à battre des cils et à sourire niaisement pour t'en rendre compte... »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Si Summer avait capté ça, toute la Tour avait forcément remarqué aussi... Oh nooooooon ! Je vais en entendre parler jusque sur mon lit de mort, vu le regard que Summer me lançait...

Ce film était GENIALISSIME ! J'avais toujours bien aimé ce qui était gore et, Destination Finale, c'était du grand art. On arrêtait pas de se raconter des scènes, toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, avec Tony tandis que ma sœur trainait les pieds à côté de nous en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Moi je voulais voir Monstre et Compagnie 2. Pas cette horreur. C'est bien Monstre et Compagnie 2... ». Apparemment le film ne lui avait pas plu...

Je regardais Tony qui avait remarqué aussi. Il attrapa Summer et fit de même avec moi de son bras libre et annonça qu'on devait aller faire un tour de Grande-Roue avant d'aller manger. Une fois dans la voiture je coulai un regard à Sum' pour savoir si ça allait mieux. Visiblement, les mots "Grande-Roue" l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur et elle me lança un sourire éclatant. Tony alluma le lecteur CD avec notre play-list et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Il allait être arrêté pour excès de vitesse un de ces jours... La chanson "Ready Or Not" de Bridgit Mendler commença et je trouvai qu'elle allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance de notre sortie. Je me mis à chanter et je fus bientôt suivie par Summer sous les éclats de rire de Tony.

On dansait comme des débiles, la musique à fond, on roulait beaucoup trop vite mais qu'est-ce que c'était bien !

Nous étions presque arrivés en haut de la Grande Roue et ma sœur regardait dehors d'un air émerveillé. New-York, la nuit, c'était juste magnifique. Il y avait tellement de lumières que ça ressemblait à un ciel étoilé.

Tout à coup il y eut un bruit d'explosion, tout trembla et nous entendîmes même des gens crier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! m'écriai-je.

-Il se passe que la Roue est entrain de se casser la gueule... me répondit la voix de Tony. »

Il pointait du doigt le centre de la roue qui fumait en semblait en effet sur le point de céder... Tony ouvrit la porte de la cabine et sauta dans le vide. Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de crier que son armure de secours se colla à son dos et le recouvrit. Il revint à notre hauteur et nous tendit les bras.

« Accrochez-vous, je vais vous ramener en bas. »

Summer me regarda et je fis un truc qui étonna tout le monde : je refusai de sauter dans les bras d'Iron-Man.

« Winter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna Tony qui avait relevé sa visière.

-Je contrôle mon pouvoir maintenant que je me suis entrainée. Je pourrai peut-être ressouder le centre ou, du moins, faire en sorte qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit hors de danger. Summer, avec tes plantes tu pourrais aider les gens à sortir aussi, non ? dis-je en me tournant vers Sum'.

-Oui, y'a des arbres pas loin alors c'est faisable...

-Ya pas une minute à perdre ! Tony, pose moi juste sur le toit de la cabine, je me débrouille pour le reste.

-... Ok. Mais je veux que vous preniez ça, céda-t-il finalement en nous tendant des oreillettes et deux masques. »

Sum' et moi mîmes l'oreillette dans nos oreilles et j'eus à peine de temps d'attacher mon masque derrière ma tête que Tony me crocheta sous les aisselles et me plaça sur le toit de la cabine. Sans rien ajouter, il attrapa Summer et alla la déposer sur le sol. Le Park était désert et je pus voir le petit point qu'était Summer disparaître sous les arbres.

Je laissai tomber mes chaussures à talons et commençai à glisser doucement vers le gros boulon qui était en train de lâcher. Je manquai de tomber une ou deux fois mais je finis par arriver à mon objectif saine et sauve. J'appuyai sur mon écouteur et un petit micro en sortit.

« Tony, tu m'entends ?

-Oui. Tout va bien pour toi ?

-Impec'. Je suis arrivée au niveau du boulon. Je vais commencer à le ressouder. Et Summer ?

-Summer elle est en train de faire monter les gens dans ses arbres, répondit l'intéressée. Mais va falloir que tu te bouge sœurette parce que y'a trop de monde et si la Roue tombe on est dans la mouise...

-Pas stressante, toi... »

Je coupai mon oreillette pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon job. Je plaçai mes mains sur le métal brisé et commençai à le faire fondre pour ensuite le remodeler. Il me manquai de la matière à cause de l'explosion qui avait fait sauter des morceaux de métal mais je réussis tout de même à faire quelque chose de pas trop bancal.

J'essuyai la sueur sur mon front. C'était la première fois que je tentais un truc pareil et ça m'avait épuisé. Je rallumai mon oreillette et fus accueillie par la voix courroucée de mon père d'adoption.

« Non mais pourquoi est-ce que t'as coupé le contact ?! Tu sais à quel point j'étais angoissé ?!

-Désolée Tony, répondis-je avec une voix plus faible que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Winter, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix radoucie. On a presque fini alors repose-toi, ok ?

-Oui... »

Je jetai un coup d'œil en bas et remarquai un amas de points au pied de la grande roue. Je trouvai ça bizarre mais je me sentais trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir.

« Les gens en bas ne sont pas là pour nous taper la discut', annonça Tony. Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous battre, les filles ?

-J'ai du mal à parler... Même un chaton me mettrai KO dans mon état, répondis-je à Tony.

-La même pour moi, entendis-je répondre Summer d'une voix cassée. Je suis à bout, là. Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux... Tu crois que c'est les hommes de Hoppers ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé d'utiliser autant vos pouvoirs.

-Pas ta faute. Nous qui avons voulu, marmonnai-je

-C'est vrai, répondit une Summer haletante.

-La cavalerie arrive les filles. Tenez le coup. »

Iron-Man apparut devant moi et je me laissai tomber dans ses bras. Nous volâmes jusqu'à Summer et nous l'aidâmes à descendre de son arbre. Nous étions chancelantes et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une blague quand je disais qu'on serait capable de perdre contre des chatons... J'ouvris la main et y fit apparaître une petite flamme. Ma tête se mit à tourner. « Une grosse flamme avant le malaise... C'est tout ce que je serai capable de faire. On est mal barrés. ».

Nous nous mîmes dos à dos tandis que des hommes habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds nous encerclaient doucement. Je me préparais à lancer ma dernière attaque en mobilisant toutes les forces qu'il me restaient tandis que je voyais, du coin de l'œil, Summer, blanche comme un linge, adopter une garde un peu branlante. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps que moi...

J'attendis le dernier moment pour balancer le sauce. Je prévins doucement Tony, qui attrapa Sum' et s'envola très haut, et relâchai tout mon pouvoir. Une déflagration sans précédent émana de mon corps. Ma vue se troubla, je chancelai et ce fut le noir complet.

J'avais froid, mal partout et j'avais l'impression que j'avançais. J'entendais la voix de Tony sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je tentai de bouger, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. J'entendis la voix de Steve vibrer tout contre mon oreille « Elle est en train de se réveiller. » et je me rendis compte que j'étais sur lui. En temps normal je me serai levée mais je n'avais pas la force de m'indigner. Je n'étais même pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux et je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour marmonner le prénom de ma meilleure amie.

« Elle dort encore. On est arrivé juste après ton explosion. On a juste eu le temps de te voir t'effondrer. Summer contrôlait les arbres de façon à ce qu'ils envoient nos adversaires au loin mais elle n'a pas tenu très longtemps. A vous deux vous avez battu la moitié des attaquants. On a pratiquement rien eu à faire, ce qui a passablement agacé l'Autre. Loki a découvert pour vos pouvoirs. Ta robe a brulé par endroit mais rien de très grave. Elle est fichue, cela-dit...

-Tué personne ? parvins-je à articuler.

-Non. Ils disparaissaient dès qu'ils subissaient trop de dégâts. Ils n'étaient pas humains.

-Ça va. »

Je me sentis sombrer une fois de plus. J'étais épuisée.

* * *

Winter : Ouf ! Je suis morte moi. Je retourne à mes devoir après vous avoir posté ça. Bisous


	11. Chapter 11 : Flash Back et Procès !

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

_Winter_ : Ohayo-o ! Oui je parle japonais de temps en temps... Bref, c'est pas important. Le plus important c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête des p... Hein ? C'est pas ça non plus ?! Ben alors... AH OUI ! J'avais pas oublié, en fait, je voulais juste vous faire maronner... Bref, en ce 16 juin 2013 j'aimerai souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma petite Summer ! Eh oui on a pile un mois d'écart (Winter : 16 mai. Summer : 16 juin). Et un chapitre pour fêter ça ! Oui je sais il est un poil plus court que les autres mais il se passe un tas de trucs dedans. Enjoy !

* * *

**Flash Back et Procès... Procès ?!**

_Winter Smith_

Il faisait noir et je n'entendais rien. Je sentais seulement une présence familière à côté de moi. Je tendis la main vers elle et attrapai un bras. Je descendis jusqu'à la main, la serrai deux fois et attendis la réponse. Deux ronds avec le pouce sur le dos de ma main. C'était Summer. Je voulus lui sourire, lui parler mais je restai aveugle et muette.

Un point blanc apparut et je décidai de m'en approcher, entrainant Summer avec moi. Des voix, de plus en plus distinctes au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, nous parvinrent.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, William ! Pense un peu à elles !

-Et si jamais on tarde trop ? Elles vont nous en vouloir encore plus ! Fais lui entendre raison Aria, je t'en prie ! »

William et Aria ? C'était les noms du père de Summer et de ma mère !

« William a raison, Jensen, poursuivit ma mère. Plus on attend et pire ce sera. Il faut leur dire.

-Mais elles n'ont que 13ans. Elles sont trop jeunes. On peut attendre encore un peu, non ?

-Combien de temps, Grace ? entonna la voix de William. Tous les ans on repousse l'échéance en se disant qu'elles sont trop jeunes.

-Alors on a qu'à fixer un age auquel on leur dira tout, proposa mon père. »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'entendais mes parents, Jensen et Aria, se disputer avec ceux de Summer, William et Grace, se disputer... Mais comment je pouvais être témoin d'une scène qui s'était passée et en mon absence ?

Je me sentis bizarre. Quelque chose me tira vers l'arrière et je lâchai la main de Summer.

Je n'étais pas morte, ça c'était sûr. On ne pouvait décemment pas avoir aussi mal tout en étant morte... Mon corps était réduit à l'état de courbature géante. En tentant de faire l'inventaire je me découvris des muscles que je n'avais jamais soupçonné – genre juste sous la fesse ! Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux en la luminosité m'éblouit un moment. La seule chose que je pus percevoir fut une forme indistincte qui se mit à parler.

« Tony ! Winter se réveille ! »

C'était Pepper. Je sentis sa main caresser doucement mes cheveux. Une deuxième ombre apparut et je reconnus la voix de mon père adoptif.

« Tout va bien ma puce ? C'est Tony. »

Peu à peu j'arrivais à voir plus distinctement ce qui m'entourait. La pièce où je me trouvais ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital, Pepper était à ma droite et me tenait la main. J'avais une perfusion dans le bras gauche à côté duquel se trouvait Tony. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très inquiet. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je ne reconnus pas ma voix.

« Où... où je suis ? coassai-je.

-Tu es dans notre hôpital personnel. Tu as dormi plus de 24 heures... me répondit Tony. »

J'avais oublié que la Tour avait une partie hôpital...

« -Summer ? demandai-je.

-Elle dort encore. Elle est sur le lit d'à côté, me sourit Pepper. »

Je tournai la tête, Tony se décala et je vis ma sœur, étendue sur le lit d'hôpital. Elle dormait paisiblement. Faisait-elle le même rêve que moi ? Étions-nous vraiment ensemble dans ce rêve ?

Je repensai à ce rêve, à la dispute de nos parents biologiques. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les inquiéter à ce point ? Je fixais le plafond tout en me posant ces questions quand j'entendis un gémissement qui venait de ma gauche. Summer.

Je me redressai, maudis mon corps qui me faisait un mal de chien et tentai d'aller voir ma sœur, attirée par une force étrange. Bien sûr je me ramassai comme une crêpe avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas...

« Winter ! s'exclama Pepper. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de te lever comme ça ?! Tu as même arraché ta perfusion ! »

Oops... Vite, une excuse !

« Mais Summer... Elle a mal... »

Je tendis la main vers ma sœur et lui touchai le bras.

Je me retrouvai au même endroit que tout à l'heure à la seule différence que je pouvais voir et entendre ma sœur.

« Va falloir qu'on découvre comment on fait ça, lança-t-elle. Je crois que je me réveille.

-Tu as mal ?

-Ouais. Mais pourquoi tu te retrouve là ?

-Je sais pas... J'ai été comme aimantée vers toi. »

Tout se brouilla et je me retrouvai sur le sol de notre chambre d'hôpital. Summer me regardait et ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur verte qu'il prenaient quand elle utilisait son pouvoir.

Alors ce serait une autre facette de son pouvoir ? Ou alors était-ce nous deux ? Toutes ces questions me filaient la migraine et j'avais mal à l'endroit où la perfusion s'était arrachée.

« Ça pisse le sang, remarqua Summer d'une voix neutre en fixant mon bras. »

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale et il semblait que j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué... Je fus crochetée sous les aisselles par Tony et Pepper qui me hissèrent sur mon lit. Pepper me fit un bandage au bras avant de se tourner vers Tony qui avaient quelque chose à nous dire.

« Loki à découvert vos pouvoirs. Nous allons devoir avoir une confrontation avec lui. Pour savoir si il a de mauvaises intentions à votre égard...

-Mais arrête avec ça ! S'écria Summer. Il a changé !

-On ne peut pas en être sûr à 100%... »

Summer baissa la tête avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Elle avait l'air certaine que Loki s'était changé en enfant de cœur. Pour moi il restait l'assassin de nos parents et le fait d'avoir entendu leurs voix ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère que je ressentait à son égard...

* * *

_Summer Prevent_

La première chose que je pensai après mon réveil fut : Aïe.

C'est vrai, quoi, j'avais déjà mal partout pendant mon sommeil (le fait de me faire ressentir quelque-chose durant mon sommeil était très, très fort), et maintenant à cause de ce rêve bizarre qui me turlupinait les méninges j'avais mal à la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire, mon papa William ? Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit de son vivant ? Ça devait être grave pour que les parents de Winter et les miens se disputent, c'étaient de vrais inséparables, en temps normal !

Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi Winter et moi on était capables de faire des rêves prémonitoires _sur le passé_ et _ensemble _?! C'est quoi ce souk ? Donc, je suis vraiment une anormalité génétique ! C'est peut-être ça que mes parents voulaient me dire, peut-être étaient-ils au courant qu'une anormalité sévissait dans la famille... mais dans ce cas comment se faisait-il que, comme par hasard, Winter et moi soyons toutes les deux capables de faire ça ? Plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais mal au crâne. Il fallait que je me change les esprits.

Et si je pensais à la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu avec Loki ? … Non, ça, c'était limite pire. Ça me donnait la migraine et en plus de cela un terrible pincement au cœur. En plus des courbatures, ça donne un effet terrible. Pourquoi personne n'était-il capable de voir que Loki avait réellement changé? J'avoue, j'ai tendance à toujours repérer le positif chez les gens. Jamais le négatif. Enfin si, mais je repère en général le négatif quand il est trop tard. Enfin bref, j'étais néanmoins persuadée que _cette fois_, je ne me trompais pas. Loki m'avait présenté ses plus plates excuses (n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait fait ?), il s'était montré gentil avec moi, m'avait même aidé à améliorer mes goûts vestimentaires (qui soit dit en passant n'étaient pas mauvais mais juste excentriques) et par dessus tout m'avait sauvé la vie ! … C'est une hyperbole, mais bon disons qu'il s'est conduit en chic type. Dieu. Enfin bref vous comprenez l'idée, je suis toujours si confuse !

Alors que je décidai finalement de me reposer et de penser à la météo (le truc super zen qui me met toujours de bonne humeur SAUF quand il pleut à verse), trois coups furent frappés à la porte et entra alors... toute la troupe des Avengers au complet et Loki lui même.

Winter et moi nous redressâmes sur nos oreillers.

Loki me lança un regard inquiet. Il n'avait pas l'air si déçu que nous lui ayons caché nos pouvoirs, enfin il ne semblait pas nous en vouloir.

Comme Tony l'observait d'un air peu avenant du coin de l'oeil, il évita de s'approcher de mon lit d'hôpital, mais j'entendis avec surprise sa voix résonner clairement dans ma tête.

* Tu vas bien ? Demandait-il. *

J'eus un léger sursaut qui heureusement pour tout le monde passa inaperçu, avant de répondre mentalement:

* Ici Summer tout va bien. Mais euh comment t'arrive à faire ce truc ? Toi aussi tu es une sorte de mutant ? *

Je vis sur son visage l'ébauche d'un sourire.

* Te crois-tu donc si exceptionnelle ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris l'art de la télépathie. Étant un magicien, cela va de soi.

-Évidemment, répondis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même. *

Mais oui, je suis même certaine que le prestidigitateur que j'ai vu en spectacle il y a un mois savait communiquer avec le petit lapin dans son chapeau par télépathie. Pfff, la frime, je vous raconte pas.

Enfin bref, nous étions là pour des problèmes, je le crains, un tantinet plus graves. Pour moi, ça se résumait plutôt à « Comment sortir le pauvre Loki des embrouilles ».

Papy Fury était là aussi. Et évidemment il tiendrait le rôle de ''juge''. Car le juge était incorruptible. Comme papy Fury. Pourquoi il s'est pas lancé dans la justice, au fait ? Il aurait fait un carton !

« Bien, dit-il une fois que tout le monde fut installé. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis ici...

-En ce jour de l'an de Grace... dis-je d'une voix chevrotante en faisant éclater de rire tout le monde sauf Fury qui me jeta un regard polaire.

_-Merci_, mademoiselle Prevent. Je disais donc que nous étions ici présents pour convenir de la suite des évènements. A savoir si l'Asgardien doit repartir chez lui ou rester sur Terre.

-J'estime ne rien devoir,r épliqua Loki. J'ai en vérité le choix entre rester ici ou pas.

-Le choix vous ne l'aurez plus pour très longtemps, répliqua Tony, alors que Pepper soupirait. »

Je soupirai aussi. J'avais explicitement demandé à Tony de mettre ses vieilles rancunes de côté et de rester calme et posé pendant cette réunion. C'était bien parti, je sentais bien finir le truc en bataille rangée...

« En effet, poursuivit Nick, buté et décidé à finir son discours coûte que coûte (Fury président ! Fury président !), Loki a appris par un malheureux hasard quels étaient les pouvoirs des filles...

-Si c'est pour cela que nous sommes réunis, répliqua Loki, sachez que je n'ai aucune intention de leur faire du mal. Mais je suppose que mes paroles ne sont que du vent, alors je vous en prie faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Que du vent ?s'emporta Steve. Que du vent ?! Et toutes les vies que vous avez rayées de la carte cet été ce n'était que du vent aussi je présume espèce de...

-Steve, couché, aboya Winter, me faisant réprimer un fou rire. »

Allons, il fallait que je garde mon sang froid. J'allais remonter le niveau. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de la défense de l'accusé, enfin !

« OBJECTION VOTRE HONNEUR ! criai-je en levant la main et en regardant Nick. »

Il haussa un sourcil, réprimant un soupir de déprime totale, et fit un vague signe de main vers moi.

« Allez-y.

-Ben c'est pas pour dire mais à l'époque où vous le connaissiez en tant qu'ennemi public numéro un il était méchant avec tout le monde et il se sentait obligé de frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Mais il a fait ses preuves car il a été très gentil avec moi et Dieu...euh...enfin _tout le monde_ sait que je suis assez difficile à supporter pour les personnes calmes.

-Ceci n'est pas un argument à retenir pour la défense de... commença Nick d'un ton sans réplique.

-PITIÉ ! m'exclamai-je soudain en prenant une voix larmoyante. AYEZ UN PEU DE PITIÉ !

-Tentative de corruption du juge, fit remarquer ironiquement Clint, avant de croiser mon regard polaire.

-Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre, dit Thor, mais je ne peux qu'admettre que mon frère a changé. En arrivant sur Terre, il a vu les dégâts qu'il a causés et a admit qu'il regrettait profondément. Il a promis qu'il nous aiderait. Et par chez nous les promesses sont très puissantes. »

Je regardai Winter.

« Il a fait le serment inviolable, alors ? demandai-je. »

Ma soeur éclata de rire.

Ben quoi ? J'étais pas censée savoir que chez les dieux ça ne fonctionnait pas comme chez Harry Potter !

« Et en plus ! m'exclamai-je d'un air triomphant à l'adresse de Nick, rester sur Terre ne peut être que bénéfique pour lui, puisqu'il apprendra ainsi de ses erreurs ! Comment le pourrait-il en restant sur Asgard ? Vous voulez quoi, garder un fou furieux en détention, ou éliminer le fou furieux en en faisant quelqu'un de bien ? »

Apparemment j'avais touché un point sensible. Tout le monde semblait hésiter. Loki me regarda un bref instant, et ce regard suffit à me redonner tout le courage nécessaire.

« D'autant plus que si vous le gardez, rien ne vous empêchera de garder un oeil sur lui. A moins que vous n'ayez peur des responsabilités que cela vous donnerait ? »

Nick tiqua. Peur ? Le grand Papy Nick Fury peur ?! Le juge impartial ?! Jamais, pensez-vous !

« Il restera en période d'essai, répliqua Nick Fury.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Tony. Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Vous vous rendez compte que...

-Cette discussion est close ! conclut Nick en sortant de la salle.

-Oh ça non vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler ! s'écria Tony en le suivant. »

Lorsque ne restèrent plus que Winter, Loki et moi, le prince s'approcha de mon lit sous le regard attentif de ma sœur, qui semblait malgré ce que j'en pensais garder beaucoup de soupçons (infondés !) à son égard.

« Merci, me dit-il avec un sourire. En fait je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Je suis flatté que tu aies pris ma défense. »

J'eus un sourire sournois.

« Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! m'exclamai-je ironiquement.

-Ça ne risque pas, répliqua Loki avec un sourire. »

Et nous éclatâmes de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Nous avions sans doute une raison, tout au fond de nous, bien qu'elle nous fût inconnue. Peut-être la joie que la situation ait tourné à notre avantage.

* * *

_Winter_ : Et voilà ! Je vous poste ça après une bataille acharnée contre un Mars glacé (j'ai gagné). Summer vient de m'annoncer qu'elle aimait le miel. Je vois pas le rapport mais je suis contre ! Le miel c'est le mal ! Comment on peut manger un truc aussi infect ? Et puis j'écoute "Greenwashing" de Tryo (c'est étonnant que j'aime le reggae ?). Ecoutez cette chanson ! Toi aussi, Lyne ! Allez, kiss-kiss mes chous à la crème.


	12. Chapter 12 : Deux nouvelles amies

**Auteures** : Summer et Winter

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers appartiennent encore à Marvel... Mais nous comptons bien remédier à ce petit problème

* * *

Winter : Yo ! Oui ça fait presque 2 mois... (pas taper) Mais on revient avec 2 jolies surprises. Je passe de super vacances à rien faire (\o/) mais promis je vais me ressaisir. Allez je vous envoie le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deux nouvelles amies**

_Summer Prevent_

Le lendemain nous retournâmes en cours. Visiblement notre exploit à la grande roue s'était étendu jusque là : tout le monde nous regardait soit comme des martiennes, soit comme des héroïnes dignes de succéder à notre cher papa.

Amy, évidemment, nous toisait d'un regard noir. Quelque-chose me disait que notre nom avait été rayé de sa liste d'invités à la soirée pyjama dès qu'elle avait appris ce qu'on avait fait. Tant mieux ! Ça nous éviterait de devoir trouver une excuse bidon.

« Salut ! s'exclama une fille blonde aux grands yeux. Euh c'est pas pour dire mais comment dire je vous ai vu passer aux infos avant-hier et je me suis dit « Tiens ? Mais Lacy, t'as déjà croisé ces deux filles ! ». Donc je me disais que, ouaow, c'était juste méga impressionnant ce que vous avez fait, en plus c'est cool aussi parce-que vous avez sauvé des tas de gens, et je voulais vous dire... Bravo. »

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant la fille. Comment elle arrivait à parler autant sans respirer ?! Il fallait qu'elle m'apprenne !

« Merci, lui répondit ma soeur, l'air un peu gêné. Mais c'était rien, tu sais ? Enfin je veux dire on a fait ça pour la bonne cause, pas pour...

-Pour devenir populaires ? J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas, répondit la fille avec un sourire. Sinon je m'appelle Lacy Marylin Clea. Dite Lacy. Ravie de vous connaître !

-Nous de même, Lacy ! répondis-je avec enjouement en tendant la main à la fille. Je m'appelle Summer, et ma soeur c'est Winter ! »

Lacy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Pas mal, la complémentarité des noms ! Vos parents ont fait exprès ? demanda-t-elle.

-En fait... au départ, nous n'étions pas soeur, répondit Winter.

-Ah okay, donc là c'est carrément strange, dit Lacy avec un petit rire. Mais c'est cool quand même ! Summer, j'ai entendu dire par Amy Enton que tu écrivais. C'est vrai ? »

Je rougis. Oui, enfin certes j'écrivais, mais ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, quoi...

Winter semblait bien décidée à laisser entendre le contraire.

« Oui, Summer adore écrire ! s'exclama ma soeur avec un large sourire. Elle a un bon coup de plume, si tu veux mon avis.

-Génial ! s'exclama Lacy. Je suis rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école. Quoi qu'en dise Amy, c'est moi qui me charge des recrutements. Ça te dirais de faire partie de la rédaction, Sum ?

-Et comment ! m'exclamai-je.

-Super ! Alors t'es engagée ! Réunion de la rédac' tous les jeudis soirs pour proposer un sujet, et les meilleurs articles sont retenus. »

Je sentais que j'allais super bien m'entendre avec cette fille. En plus, elle était dans notre classe, c'était le top ! J'étais heureuse de me faire enfin des amis, il était temps ! Et au moins je ne m'ennuyais plus pendant les cours de sciences. Essayez de parler à Lyne pendant ce cours, vous vous heurterez à un mur ! Elle avait beau répliquer que _elle_ elle tenait à tenir la route côté résultats contrairement à certaines (disant ça elle m'avait mystérieusement fixé du regard), je trouvais cela... enfin bref. Winter était plus parlante, mais elle tenait quand même à écouter le cours. Moi aussi, je vous rassure ! Mais c'est que la voix du prof est tellement soporifique !

Alors qu'il allait passer à l'explication de la projection d'image sur la rétine, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le prof arbora un air frustré, et alla ouvrir la porte à contrecœur.

Il se tint pendant un instant devant la porte, discutant visiblement à mi-voix avec quelqu'un, puis il s'écarta pour laisser entrer une fille pâle et brune aux yeux sombres, à l'air un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Elle m'inspira tout de suite confiance. Elle avait l'air gentil et doux. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant: elle était sans doute nouvelle.

Ce que confirma le bref discours du professeur lorsqu'il eut refermée la porte.

« Je vous présente Tune Ferdinand. Elle suivra désormais sa scolarité dans votre classe, aussi vous demanderai-je de l'accueillir chaleureusement. »

La fille alla s'asseoir à un bureau au fond de la classe, et sortit un cahier et une trousse.

« Elle a l'air perdue, la pauvre ! me chuchota Lacy. »

Je me tournai vers mon amie.

« Va falloir qu'on la prenne en mains, lui dis-je.

-Ouais, je crois qu'on a pas tellement le choix, là, confirma Lacy. »

Il s'avéra en fait que Tune était assez parlante. Elle avait juste un peu de mal à se faire à ce nouvel environnement, mais le fait que nous soyons toutes allées vers elle lui a redonné confiance, je pense.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée à son sujet, elle était vraiment super gentille. Son père travaillait dans la musique, un compositeur anonyme à ce qu'elle disait.

Nous nous apprêtions, après la pause du matin, à nous rendre en cours d'Histoire. Lacy et Lyne nous confièrent que le prof d'Histoire était de loin le plus sympa et marrant du lycée. Un peu trop au goût de Lyne, d'ailleurs. Selon elle il avait du mal à faire régner l'ordre dans son cours.

« Roooh, si il est sympa les élèves doivent être indulgents avec lui, répliquai-je.

-La plupart oui, me dit Lyne. Mais d'autres – comme Amy et sa bande – en profitent au contraire pour se détendre. Je le trouve vraiment trop indulgent. Qu'il les sépare une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de lancer des menaces en l'air ! »

Je soupirai ferme. Lyne me lança un regard noir:

« Tu verras bien si après une heure de caquètements incessants, même toi tu n'en auras pas assez. »

Nous attendions devant la salle depuis dix bonnes minutes quand un professeur s'engouffra dans le couloir en courant, son petit cartable de cuir à la main.

« Excusez moi, mais c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme circulation dans New York ! On dirait _presque_ qu'il s'agit de la capitale touristique d'Amérique! Heureusement que je suis venu à vélo ! »

Des ricanements fusèrent, et le professeur se tourna vers le groupe avec un air faussement sévère.

Il n'était pas très grand, avait le crâne dégarni et une moustache-barbe noire à la Dartagnan.

« Mais détrompez vous, c'est parfait, le vélo ! On est censé gagner vingt minutes sur un trajet d'une heure ! Je dis bien censé ! Et en plus c'est anti-polluant ! Et ça permet de garder la forme, regardez pour preuve ce corps d'athlète ! Bref la totale ! »

Il nous fit entrer en classe.

Je remarquai bien vite que Amy et compagnie ne montraient aucun respect pour le pauvre monsieur Grégory qui essayait tant bien que mal de poursuivre son cours.

Il nous fit une imitation parfaite d'Hitler avec un accent allemand à en faire pâlir de jalousie le dictateur.

Toute la classe éclata de rire.

Mr Grégory se tourna vers Amy.

« Ah ! Je me demandais si tu avais un petit problème en t'entendant caqueter comme dans un poulailler, je constate que c'est naturel, car même dans la masse tu fais plus de bruit que les autres ! »

Les rires fusèrent de tous les côtés, alors qu'Amy virait au rouge pivoine!

Je me tournai vers Lacy.

« Moi je dis : Grégory, Président ! lui murmurai-je. »

Elle se mit à pouffer.

Malheureusement le prof m'entendit.

« Oui, Summer, j'ai déjà pensé à me présenter, mais le seul grade que j'ai obtenu, c'est président de mon club de pétanque. »

Nouvel éclat de rire général.

Lorsque je rentrai à la tour, le soir, Pepper eut la surprise de me trouver tout sourire, _limite_ affirmant haut et fort que l'école c'était génial.

Je la vis se tourner vers Winter, l'air de se demander ce que cette dernière m'avait fait. Ma soeur gonfla des joues de hamster et haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien du tout.

« Et le prof d'Histoire était génial !

-Qu'entends-je ?! s'exclama alors Tony en remontant de son atelier. Summer aimer l'Histoire ?! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Lyne, sors de ce corps ! »

Je lui fis signe de se taire, ce juste avant que la tête de Lyne apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, suivie de Tune et Lacy.

« Mais je suis là, monsieur Stark ! répliqua Lyne d'une voix trop posée pour ne pas être sarcastique.

-Ah ! s'exclama Tony en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je t'imaginais exactement comme ça, bizarrement ! Je crois que je deviens voyant ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Mon père adoptif semblait penser comme moi que Lyne était un peu trop... sérieuse. Voire pince sans rire.

Lyne leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de penser que « tel père telle fille ».

Les sentiments de Loki à son égard étaient peut-être un peu plus... hostiles. Même s'il avait fait comme s'il ne remarquait rien, je sentais bien que la remarque « charlatan » lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il était réputé pour être un excellent médecin, et ce n'était pas la fille d'un stupide docteur Midgardien qui allait lui apprendre les bases ! devait-il penser.

Enfin disons que ça avait jeté un léger froid entre Lyne et moi. Mais rien de méchant. Enfin... elle avait beau ne pas être méchante, je le reconnais, parfois elle manquait de tact. Souvent, même.

Alors que je déposais mon sac dans la chambre en ruminant tout ça dans ma petit tête, quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans mon dos.

C'était Lacy.

« Alors ? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Il est où, le type qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Je veux voir sa tête moi ! »

Je me retins d'éclater de rire.

« Attends, on dirait que tu te rends pas compte, il a des yeux partout ! Essaie de le prendre par surprise et tu comprendras ! Et puis il est ultra discret, aussi, répondis-je.

-Ben demande lui gentiment de se montrer juste trois secondes, il va pas refuser quand même... répliqua Lacy. »

Cette réponse me laissa perplexe. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas demander à Loki de se montrer pour que mon amie voie sa tête. C'était stupide. Mais quelle raison allais-je donner à Lacy ? Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'en tant que prince alien il n'avait pas les mêmes habitudes que nous, je savais qu'elle était tolérante quant à mes énormités, mais là elle me prendrait vraiment pour une tarée.

« Nan, désolée j'peux pas, eus-je l'intelligence de répondre. »

Le truc à savoir faire avec Lacy : mesurer ses paroles. Autrement dit : elle a une curiosité sans failles.

« Pourquoi ?! T'oses pas ?! T'es trop timide ?! Il est pas méchant puisqu'il t'a sauvé la vie ! T'as honte ?! Il est pas sociable ?! … T'as le béguin pour lui ?! me répondit-elle avec excitation. »

Je rougis malgré moi. Zut ! Pourquoi tout le monde tombait-il toujours aussi... juste ?!

« ...

-Quoi ?! demanda Lacy, suspendue à mes moindres faits et gestes pouvant révéler un indice important.

-… Il est pas sociable ! répondis-je finalement.

-Menteuse, va, me répliqua Lacy, sans néanmoins chercher à aller plus loin, ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante. »

Évidemment, c'était dur à admettre. Qui trouverait ça facile à admettre d'avoir le béguin pour le meurtrier de ses parents ?!

Pas moi, en tout cas.

* * *

_Winter Smith_

Pendant que j'expliquais à Pepper que Tune, Lyne et Lacy dormaient à la Tour ce soir, Summer s'était éclipsée dans notre chambre, suivie de près par la rédac'-chef du journal du lycée. Lyne discutait bien tranquillement avec Tune dans le salon et moi, je faisais quoi ? Je tentais, seule, de convaincre Pepper « le Dragon » Potts que c'était une bonne idée de laisser nos nouvelles amies dormir ici malgré le fait que nous vivions avec les Avengers, que Loki (bien que ma sœur pensait le contraire) n'était pas fiable et que, accessoirement, nous pourrions perdre le contrôle de nos pouvoirs qui étaient devenus instables suite à une utilisation trop importante. Rien que ça...

« Et puis : est-ce que leurs parents sont au courant ? demanda Pepper, que je sentais prête à céder.

-Oui : la mère de Lacy, tu sais Mme Collins, la rédactrice en chef du _Times_, bosse ce soir donc ça l'arrange, les parents de Lyne ont été un peu réticents mais ils ont fini par céder – Lyne peut se montrer très persuasive – et le père de Tune n'est pas là donc elle fait comme elle veut. »

Pepper soupira.

« Bon, c'est OK. Mais la prochaine fois vous nous prévenez, ajouta-t-elle. »

Je lui sautai au cou et lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Merci Pepper ! T'es génialissime !

-Oui, ria-t-elle. Mais si elles savent pour vous et pour Tony ; personne ne doit savoir pour les autres. Leurs identités sont encore secrètes.

-Du moment qu'on se fait pas attaquer par une bande d'aliens dégénérés conduits par notre cher Loki, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes côté identités secrètes, répondis-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Tu n'aimes pas vraiment Loki, comparée à ta sœur, remarqua-t-elle.

-Pour des raisons évidentes, les sentiments que j'éprouve envers lui sont plus proches de la haine et du dégout que de l'amour et de la compassion. Néanmoins, Summer a décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance et il vit avec nous alors je peux bien essayer de le supporter. »

Pepper passa une main dans mes cheveux. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ça quand elle trouvait que je me montrais raisonnable ou mature. Elle me sourit et me fis un signe de tête vers le salon pour me dire d'y aller rejoindre mes amies.

Je courus et m'assis... Non en fait je me laissai tomber comme un sac entre Lyne et Tune.

« Distinguée en toute circonstances, remarqua Lyne en riant. Tu es bien sure d'être une petite princesse milliardaire ?

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu au titre. Je laisse ça à Miss Enton et son Prince Harold ! m'exclamai-je.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là les filles, nous avoua Tune. J'avais peur de me retrouver dans une école de snobs...

-Tu es effectivement tombée dans une école de snobs, lui fit remarquer Lyne.

-Nous on est juste les vilains petits canards ! ajoutai-je.

-Bizarrement je n'aurais pas dit mieux »

Je souris à Lyne avant de reporter mon attention sur Tune. La composition de notre groupe était un petit peu... surprenante : deux mutantes, un bonne élève, une hyperactive et une mordue de musique qui n'aimait pas les gosses de riches. Summer et Lacy revinrent là-dessus et nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant l'heure du diner

Après avoir parlé avec les filles pendant une bonne demi-heure, le soif se fit ressentir et je me levai en demandant aux filles ce qu'elles voulaient boire. En revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau contenant nos boissons je fis ce petit truc qui nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois dans notre vie : je shootai dans la table basse avec mon petit orteil... Bien évidemment je n'y étais pas allée de main morte et mon orteil émit un craquement sourd. Je lâchai le plateau sous le coup de la douleur et m'accroupis. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Euh... Winter, m'appela Sum'. Je veux pas t'affoler mais tes cheveux commencent à prendre feu... »

Merde... Je serrai les dents et tentai de me calmer mais mon pied me lançait et je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de la douleur.

« Dégagez, marmonnai-je.

-Ok on se barre ! s'exclama ma sœur. »

J'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner en vitesse. Je me détendis légèrement : un problème en moins. Maintenant il fallait que j'évite de faire exploser la Tour Stark...

« Jarvis, une idée ?

-Au vu du craquement je dirais que tu t'es au moins fêlé l'orteil.

-Merci mais je m'en fiche un peu, lançai-je entre mes dents.

-Peut-être mettre de la glace dessus ?

-Brillante idée ! Et comment je marche jusqu'à la cuisine ?

-Je t'amène ça.

-Pas trop tôt... »

Un sac de glace se posa devant moi et me m'empressai de le poser sur mon pied endolori. Le froid m'anesthésia vite et après avoir inspiré un grand coup je réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Je me couchai sur le dos à même le sol avec mes glaçons sur le pied.

« Tu peux appeler les filles s'il-te plait, Jarvis ?

-C'est fait,me répondit-il après quelques instants.

-Et faudrait peut-être nettoyer le bordel que j'ai mis, non ?

-J'ai mis le robot nettoyeur en route.

-T'es génial, Jarvis. »

Je posais un bras sur mes yeux. J'avais encore un peu mal mais c'était supportable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

J'enlevai mon bras et lançai un regard peu amène à Loki.

« Je médite, ça se voit pas ?

-Avec une poche de glace sur le pied ?

-Oui. Ça me sert à réguler mon chakra.

-Drôle de façon de faire... Mais je crois plutôt que vous vous êtes fait mal et que vous tentez de contrôler votre pouvoir.

-Si vous continuez de parler je risque bien de ne plus rien contrôler du tout. »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers l'autre prote... ou pas. Il s'accroupit près de mon pied et souleva le sac de glaçons.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! m'écriai-je en me redressant brusquement.

-Je vous rends plus agréable, me répondit-il tout en maintenant mon pied en place en me tenant la cheville. »

Il passa la main au dessus et, après avoir ressenti un chaud suivit d'un froid, la douleur disparut. J'écarquillai les yeux et regardai successivement l'Asgardien, qui arborait un air satisfait, et mon pied, visiblement guéri.

« Je pense que je devrais m'éclipser maintenant. Vos amies ne vont pas tarder à revenir. »

Sans un mot de plus il fit demi-tour pour repartir par là où il était revenu. Après un instant d'hésitation je le rappelai. Il se retourna, visiblement étonné.

« Je vous déteste toujours même si Summer vous aime bien. Cela dit, je vous remercie pour ça. »

Il haussa les sourcils et sourit.

« Vous avez une bien étrange façon de remercier mais je l'ai mérité. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Il tourna les talons et partit.

* * *

Winter : Re ! Alors tout d'abord : Joyeux Anniversaire Tune ! Oui elle aussi, tout comme Lacy, existe vraiment et en ce 2 Aout elle fête ses 17 printemps. Un gros bisou à toi ma belle ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous attendez impatiemment la suite. Bisous tout pleins !


End file.
